O Voo do Passarinho
by Dionisio
Summary: Sansa recebe uma proposta de fuga. Lutando contra o seu bom senso ela aceita a oferta do homem e parte em sua própria aventura através de Westeros, tentando voltar para casa. (Cão de Caça & Passarinho) Baseado nos livros e na série da HBO. As seguintes personagens não são minhas. O título foi criado por um amigo, o mesmo que me ajuda a publicar essa fanfic na versão inglesa.
1. Chapter 1

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo I – **A Fuga**

Sansa correu para o seu quarto assim que viu a oportunidade para tal, seguindo o conselho de Shae. Ela tinha a consciência de que não estava a salvo em lugar algum, mas ela queria acreditar que a Rainha Regente, Cersei Lannister, estava sendo gentil e protetora quando chamou todas as garotas nobres que tinha como visita na Fortaleza Vermelha, localizada dentro de Porto Real; todavia, quando Sor Ilyn Payne chegou naquele quarto secreto em que estavam escondidas, ficou claro que algo ruim aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Eu devo chegar rapidamente em meu quarto!_ Pensou em desespero. Todos os corredores pelos quais passou e até mesmo a escadaria estavam vazios, mas o som vindo de fora do Castelo era horrível. A Batalha da Água Negra estava encontrando seu fim ou estava em seu auge, ela não conseguiu dizer, mas os gritos, o triste som do cruzar de espadas e os cavalos caídos lá fora eram perturbadores._ Eles irão estuprar todas as garotas que estão aqui e no dia seguinte metade delas estarão carregando bastardos em suas barrigas; Você estará feliz por estar tendo o sangue da lua_, a Rainha disse-lhe enquanto lhe servia uma taça de vinho. _Eu não deveria ter tomado o que ela me deu…_ Pensou ao chegar no ultimo par de degraus que a conduziu ao seu quarto. Sansa estava se sentindo um pouco tonta devido ao vinho tomado, mas foi graças a ele que teve coragem de fugir e se esconder em seus aposentos. _Pelo menos, aqui não haverá ninguém que irá me machucar. Eu só queria que Shae tivesse vindo também._ A garota perdeu a conta de quantas servas ela teve nos últimos meses, mas Shae era a que mais gostara e que estava em seu encargo por mais tempo. A mulher de longos cabelos negros com leves ondulações em sua extremidade não era de Westeros e trabalhou para Lollys antes, mas como Lollys não desejava ver ninguém por causa de sua gravidez, a mulher foi mandada para atender as ordens de Sansa.

_Finalmente à salvo!_ Gritou em sua cabeça ao correr para a grande porta de madeira de seus aposentos. Depois de atravessá-la fez questão de trancá-la, pegou a vela que estava sobre sua mesa e correu para a janela. Ela pôde ver a guerra lá fora. O rio estava verde e pareceu estar queimando, porém Sansa não conseguiu ver direito e não acreditava ser possível a atear fogo no mar._ Espera... Eu não me lembro de ter acendido essa vela..._ Olhou para a vela em sua mão e logo seus pensamentos desvaneceram ao encontrar a boneca que seu pai lhe dera._ Como eu queria que o senhor estivesse aqui._

- A garota começa a entrar em pânico - Uma voz vinda de suas costas a deixa sobressaltada. Por um instante Sansa pensou que fosse seu pai, Lorde Eddard Stark, mas quando ela se virou para olhar a face do homem, o ódio e a frustração a golpearam.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, tentando manter-se confiante. Sua voz por outro lado denunciou seu estado de espírito. Sandor Clegane era o primeiro cavaleiro do Rei Joffrey e intitulado por esse papel como Cão de Caça e também era membro da Guarda Real. Se ele estava em seu aposento era porque o Rei ordenou que o fizesse.

- Eu não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, - Começou, - Eu estou partindo.

- Para onde? – Perguntou, não se importando como quão histérica a pergunta ressoou. Se ele não estava lá para acatar uma ordem do Rei Joffrey, a lógica da presença dele em seu encalço era inexistente.

- Algum lugar… Que não esteja queimando – Sandor afastou os olhos da direção de Sansa. Ela estava com medo e percebeu que ele também estava, só que não da guerra que estava ocorrendo lá fora como ela temia, mas do fogo. _A face dele… Ele lembra-se de seu irmão e de sua infância_. - Norte, talvez – Continuou a frase, voltando os olhos para ela mais uma vez. – Pode ser.

- E o Rei? – Ficou estupefata com a declaração de Sandor.

- Ele pode muito bem se matar sozinho.

_Vinho_. Ele estava bebendo vinho e estava provavelmente bêbado, não, ele_ certamente _estava bêbado. Desde que chegara a Fortaleza Vermelha não houve um dia se quer que encontrou o homem sóbrio, todavia essa foi a primeira vez que o viu realmente bêbado.

- Eu posso te levar comigo; Levá-la para Winterfell.

As palavras não lhe vieram à mente. _Eu posso ser livre! Ir embora desse lugar horrível, ficar distante dessas pessoas horríveis, voltar para a minha família, para a minha mãe, meus irmãos... Para a minha casa, para o Norte, caminhar na mata como fazia antes, ser amada pelas pessoas de lá e não odiada como aqui, mas..._

- Eu a manterei a salvo. Você deseja ir para casa? – Agora ele estava em sua frente. Ela não o viu ficar em pé; seus olhos encontraram o rosto dele, a luz refletiu-o e as cicatrizes que carregava no lado esquerdo pareceram negras, carregadas de maldade. Sansa se virou imediatamente, pensando duas vezes na proposta.

- Eu irei ficar segura aqui. Stannis não me machucará.

Sansa deve ter dito algo realmente ruim, porque Clegane abruptamente limitou ainda mais a distancia que havia entre eles. _Ele cheira a vinho e morte._ As palavras que seguiram a ação do homem estavam carregadas de pesar e rancor:

- Olhe para mim, - Ordenou e obedientemente acatou sua ordem, olhando dentro de seus olhos cinza e então, ele continuou, - Stannis é um assassino, os Lannisters são assassinos, seu pai era um assassino, seu irmão é um assassino, seus filhos serão assassinos algum dia, o reino é construído por assassinos, então é melhor que você se acostume com eles.

Sansa entendeu o que ele estava pensando através da frase que ele disse; _Eles irão estuprar todas as garotas que estão aqui e no dia seguinte metade delas estarão carregando bastardos em suas barrigas. Você estará feliz por estar tendo o sangue da lua_, as palavras de Cersei não pareciam se encaixar com Sandor, pensou, mas não deveria... _confiar_ nele mesmo assim.

- Você não me machucará… - A frase pulou de sua boca. Ela queria demonstrar a ele que não o temia, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazê-lo tossir uma risada.

- Não, passarinho, eu não a machucarei.

Sem dizer uma palavra ou fazendo mais do que jogar ao chão sua capa branca manchada de sangue, ele deixou o quarto e uma Sansa paralisada para trás. A garota nortenha caminhou até a capa e se abaixou recolhendo-a em suas mãos de repente se dando conta de estar tremendo. O tempo passou de forma anormal e a garota só se moveu quando Shae entrou no quarto com uma faca nas mãos.

- O que está fazendo, senhorita? – Perguntou confusa.

- Ele disse que me levaria embora, Shae… De volta para Winterfell… - Disse Sansa, mostrando a capa para Shae e em seguida desatou a contar o que aconteceu ali.

- Senhorita, eu lhe peço perdão… Mas és estúpida?

- O quê? Eu sou sua senhora e ordeno que me resp...- Sansa começou, com suas bochechas corando. A desvantagem de ser ruiva é que mediante situações que lhe causam vergonha a vermelhidão que deveria se localizar unicamente em suas maçãs do rosto se espalham de forma rápida até suas orelhas, lhe transformando em um grande tomate.

- _Lady Stark_ - Shae escarneceu – Esta era a sua oportunidade de encontrar com sua família, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Eu estarei segura aqui. – A mesma frase dita para Clegane foi repetida.

- Por enquanto, embora seja mais provável que você encontre com o seu pai do que com sua mãe e irmãos. Não há nada aqui para você, nem mesmo esperança. Sua única chance está indo embora. - Shae se ajoelhou próxima de Sansa e segurou-lhe as mãos de uma forma estranhamente gentil que não fazia parte do feitio da mulher.

- Mas Arya…

- Ela está provavelmente morta agora. Se preocupe apenas consigo, fuja desse lugar horrível.

- … Ele já deve ter partido. - Sansa se pôs de pé e olhou pela janela; fora as luzes esverdeadas ao longe, ela não viu ninguém no jardim ou próximo dele.

- Ele não foi, eu o vi quando estava subindo ao seu encalço, mas ele não continuará aqui por muito tempo. Pegue suas joias, você poderá vendê-las e leve uma capa também. Deixe-me fazer isso para você. - Shae estava determinada. Se Sansa soubesse quem Shae realmente era, ela poderia dizer que a garota já havia feito isso antes.

Então as coisas aconteceram depressa. Quando Sansa 'acordou' para o mundo ela estava em frente a um homem de armadura utilizando um elmo de cabeça de cachorro. Em uma mão a garota segurava uma capa ensanguentada branca e na outra, uma boneca; ela trajava um vestido azul e sobre ele uma capa marrom. Ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal, apenas suas bochechas tinha uma coloração rosada, efeito da corrida até o estábulo. O homem a sua frente pareceu surpreso. Em baixo do elmo ela pode ver seus olhos, ambos a encarando, tentando lhe dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra veio de sua boca. Ele apenas a levantou e a colocou em cima de seu cavalo negro e subiu atrás dela segurando as rédeas do animal.

- Obrigada – Sansa murmurou com o resto de sua voz que lhe restara, a voz da coragem.

- Deixe-me libertá-la, passarinho! – Ele gritou e soou feliz com alguma coisa que ela não compreendeu.

O cavalo começou a galopar; todas as pessoas que apareceram na frente deles foram mortas com apenas um movimento da espada de Sandor Clegane, que ria como louco. _Ele gosta de matar._ Sansa lembrou que uma vez ele havia lhe dito algo do tipo. _Eu não devo ter medo. Ele não me fará mal. Ele não me fará mal. Ele não me fará mal._ Repetiu a frase diversas vezes depois que mais pessoas foram mortas por ele. Cada vez que a espada cortava a carne de alguém, sangue era jorrado, quase sempre caindo sobre ela. Sansa estava enojada, mas se esse era o preço de sua liberdade, ela estava disposta a pagá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo II – **A Estrada**

O sol estava alto no céu quando o casal decidiu descansar próximo a um pequeno lago dentro da Matadorrei. Sansa não compreendeu porque eles estavam seguindo aquele caminho se eles desejavam chegar ao Norte. Quando ela perguntou à Clegane sobre a direção que eles estavam tomando, ele murmurou algo como _"Viagem segura"_ e _"as vezes devemos descer para depois subir"_. Depois disso ela não voltou a questioná-lo. Nesse ponto da viagem Sansa já se arrependera de ter deixado Porto Real. Seu estomago estava vazio e a última coisa que ingerira foi um gole do vinho de Sandor, mas essa não era a pior coisa; ela realmente desejava um banho. O sangue sobre ela secara havia muito tempo e até mesmo o seu cabelo tinha um pouco dentro dos nós formado pela cavalgada.

- Ainda há sangue em sua face. – Anunciou Clegane enquanto observava Sansa secando o rosto nas mangas. – Bem aqui, em baixo de seus olhos. – Apontou um lugar no próprio rosto, obrigando-a a olhar sua face deformada. – Bom, agora venha comer.

Sansa saiu de perto do lago para se sentar próxima ao fogo. _O inverno está chegando_, recordou o lema de sua Casa quando um vento frio passou por ela. Era meio dia e já estava começando a esfriar. Pelo caminho que seguiram, um amontoado de folhas estava esparramado pelo chão e mais um amontoado estava prestes a cair das árvores. Era realmente uma linda visão outonal.

- Isso é peixe? Quero dizer, _que_ peixe é esse? - Sansa olhou com nojo para a comida. Nessa hora na Fortaleza Vermelha ela estaria provavelmente se deliciando com um pedaço de porco ou cordeiro, ou quem sabe uma torta de lampreia e teria como sobremesa bolo de limão, uma das sete maravilhas do reino.

- Coma, passarinho. - Sandor respondeu, ocupado com sua própria comida.

A garota de cabelos rubros tentou tocar em seu peixe; a pele dele estava crocante, mas de algum modo não parecia gostoso. O peixe era realmente magro e foi no do meio que ela arrancou um pequeno pedaço, mastigou um pouco e depois voltou a colocar de lado o peixe.

- Isso é nojento! – Disse com a cara enrugada de desgosto. Nunca em toda a sua vida Sansa teve uma refeição tão simples quanto essa. Para o cavaleiro em sua frente, isso parecera normal.

- O passarinho não gosta de peixe, huh? Talvez ela prefira alguns bolos de limão? Ou quem sabe algumas tortas? – A voz de Sandor soou divertida, mas a zombação do que disse foi latente.

- Eu não sou um passarinho, Sor, e se o senhor tiver alguns bolos de limões ou alguma torta, eu iria preferí-los. – Sansa respondeu cheia de si, demonstrando teimosia, mas não o olhando diretamente.

- Eu já lhe disse, garota, eu não sou nenhum _Sor_ e _você é_ um passarinho e infelizmente você terá de se contentar com o peixe, caso contrário vá em frente e passe fome. – Ele deu os ombros para o seu caso.

As bochechas de Sansa coraram tão depressa que ela de repente sentiu calor apesar do frio. Voltou a pegar o peixe e o observou, tentando adquirir coragem e então deu mais uma mordida. Ela teria se livrado dessa refeição se pudesse, mas seu estomago a lembrou quão faminta estava e era incerto afirmar quando eles parariam de novo para se alimentarem.

Sansa sempre pensou que Sandor fosse um cavaleiro, mas não como aqueles das canções que ela ouviu diversas vezes na infância durante os tempos em Winterfell. _Ele não é como o Sor Loras Tyrell._ A garota se lembrava de quando Sor Loras lhe dera a única rosa vermelha que possuía durante o Torneio da Mão._ Ele (_Sor Loras_) certamente é um verdadeiro cavaleiro, ele é corajoso e acima de tudo bonito e galante. _Sandor, por outro lado era corajoso, mas faltava-lhe a aparência e a elegancia. _E ele não gosta de ser chamado de Sor. _Sansa tinha conhecimento do motivo que levava Clegane a desprezar esse título, referia-se ao irmão mais velho, Sor Gregor Clegane, uma vil criatura sedenta de sangue incapaz de pensar em outras pessoas que não a si mesmo ainda que isso significasse sujar suas mãos com sangue inocente ou com o sangue do próprio irmão e, ainda assim, foi nomeado cavaleiro pelos Lannisters.

- Não irá me perguntar por que estou te ajudando, passarinho? – Sandor perguntou enquanto a observava comer. Sansa já havia pensado em perguntar sobre a razão por de trás da ação, mas decidiu que não era uma pergunta que uma dama faria.

- Se isso vos agradar, So… - Estava prestes a chamá-lo de Sor mais uma vez, mas parou - ...Cão de Caça. – Concluiu.

- Não sou mais nenhum Cão de Caça agora, menina. Chame-me apenas de Sandor ou Clegane e estará tudo bem. – Ele soou nervoso e calmo ao mesmo tempo. – E você não gostaria que eu fizesse o que eu quero. – Tomou mais um gole de vinho após a frase, deixando um pouco escorrer pelo canto do lábio esquerdo. _Ele pode ter se esquecido de trazer um monte de coisa, mas ele não se esqueceu do vinho... ou de mim_, constatou Sansa. – Como você vê, eu perdi a minha posição na Guarda Real e provavelmente tudo o que eu sonhei em ter algum dia. Então, eu pretendo te devolver para a sua mãe e pedir uma posição no exército de seu irmão.

- Você pensa que o meu irmão, Robb, o aceitaria? – Sansa perguntou colocando a carcaça do peixe de lado. Ela não queria, mas olhou para o rosto de Sandor involuntariamente. Sandor possuía a expressão de um homem cansado por volta de seus trinta anos, embora fosse mais novo do que isso; de baixo da luz do sol e com alguns ferimentos a mais, seu rosto não era tão assustador quanto à noite sob a luz de velas, todavia conseguia causar asco, ainda mais para uma dama que sonha com a beleza.

O rosto de Sandor Clegane não amedrontava Sansa apenas pelas cicatrizes geradas pelo fogo, incluindo a perda da orelha esquerda e a parte do couro cabeludo o que o obrigava a deixar o cabelo do lado direito mais longo do que do lado esquerdo, de modo que pudesse jogar uma quantidade significativa das madeixas negras para o outro lado na tentativa de _melhorar_ a aparência, o que realmente a amedrontava era o lado direito do rosto dele; Clegane conhecera de perto e jovem de mais a maldade do mundo provinda de sua própria família, muito diferente de Sansa, que viveu em um conto de fadas até a morte de seu pai e mesmo após esse fato, ela ainda continuava integra a maldade, e era sobre o lado intacto do rosto do homem que toda essa maldade estava guardada, pronta para ser usada.

- Se ele não me quiser então uma bolsa cheia de ouro servirá. – Os olhos deles se encontraram; cinzas dentro de azuis; não durou por muito tempo o contato visual.

- E… e se o meu irmão... não quiser lhe dar o ouro também? – As mãos de Sansa começavam a suar. Ela conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que ele não negociava com pessoas consideradas inimigas.

- Então, passarinho, ele não a terá de volta.

- Você disse que não me machucaria… - Lembrou-o.

- Sim, eu disse, mas o seu irmão não sabe disso e as coisas podem mudar. – Sandor se pôs de pé. – Agora venha, nós devemos continuar. Eu não tenho conhecimento sobre o resultado da batalha e quem quer que tenha ganhado virá atrás de você. – Caminhou até _Estranho_, o negro cavalo de batalha que os ajudou a escaparem.

- Mas agora!? Pensei que iríamos descansar um pouco! Estou cansada, quero dormir! – Pôs-se em pé e caminhou até ele.

- Se quer dormir, então durma sobre o cavalo. Eu pretendo seguir a Estrada do Rei e achar um lugar onde possamos vender suas joias e então partiremos para o Norte. – Sandor sentou-se sobre o cavalo e esticou a mão para Sansa. – Venha.

- Como você sabe que eu trouxe minhas joias? – A garota hesitou em pegar a mão do homem, curiosa sobre o fato dele saber algo que ela não lhe dissera.

- Encontrei com sua ama quando eu estava deixando os seus aposentos e lhe disse que caso a sua senhora mudasse de ideia deveria trazer consigo suas joias e estaria esperando-a por não mais que meia hora nos estábulos. Agora venha. – Esticando o seu corpo próximo ao de Sansa segurou-lhe as mãos sem esperar por resposta ou ação da mesma. Sansa subiu no cavalo, atrás de Sandor, e o abraçou, com medo de cair.

Sem parar mais do que o necessário para aliviar as necessidades biológicas, eles cavalgaram até depois do cair da noite. Algumas vezes Sansa cochilou e outras vezes ela podia jurar que Sandor também o fizera. Todavia, ele era movido pelo vinho e quando esse acabou suas atitudes mudaram. Ele pareceu mais rígido e firme sobre o cavalo e até pediu-lhe algumas vezes para mudar a posição de suas mãos, alegando estarem o atrapalhando.

Quando eles pararam foi nas terras da Casa Fell localizada entre as árvores da Matadorrei, conhecida como Fellwood.¹ Aquele lugar não tinha o tamanho de Porto Real e nem era bem estruturado. Sansa não conhecia a história dali nem quem era o seu Lorde, o que ela sabia era que a Casa Fell quase encontrou o seu fim durante a Rebelião de Robert, quando o antigo rei, pai de Joffrey, lutou contra os Targaryen e clamou o Trono de Ferro após sua vitória.

- Nós passaremos a noite aqui. – Sandor disse, entrando na vila.

Apesar de estar bem escuro, tinha algumas casas com vida, onde a música ressoava através das paredes junto com risinhos de mulheres. Ainda assim o lugar parecia abandonado. Havia um monte de pegadas de cavalos e de homens no chão, mas estavam quase apagadas por complete devido à chuva que caiu por lá recentemente. Sansa não se importou com isso, o que ela realmente queria naquele momento era uma cama e um banho e, se possível, alguma coisa quente para colocar no estômago. Sandor, por outro lado, com certeza desejava vinho.

Ambos entraram em uma pousada intitulada como Vara Grande, sendo o lugar mais _vivo_ da vila. Havia um bardo tocando uma nova canção feliz sobre uma donzela e uma víbora e algumas garotas de várias idades estavam sentadas ao redor dele, rindo de sua música engraçada. Como dito, Sansa estava muito cansada, mas ela possuía uma queda por música e queria se juntar aquelas garotas. Seus olhos não desgrudaram do bardo por um segundo se quer, assim como os olhos verdes dele não deixaram os dela.

- Boa noite, meu Lorde! – Uma mulher de extremo bom humor com alguns quilos a mais e grandes peitos esmagados pelo espartilho apareceu na frente deles, aparentemente vinda de lugar algum. Sansa saltou para trás, perdendo o contato visual com o bardo, mas Sandor a segurou pelos ombros fazendo-a ficar parada. – Oh, eu por acaso a assustei, garota? Bem, isso não importa, não é mesmo? Você gostaria de um quarto, me'Lorde?

Sansa observou aquela mulher com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela não parecia ser tão velha, talvez tivesse dois ou três anos a mais que ela, fazendo com que a estalajadeira tivesse por volta de seus 18, 19 anos.² A garota rechonchuda tinha um rosto rosado bonito com cabelos castanhos o adornando, junto com olhos da mesma cor. Ela era menor que Sansa alguns centímetros. _Seus peitos são enormes! E certamente está cortejando Clegane._ Constatou. _Será que ela pensa que ele é bonito? __Claro que não! Olhe para o rosto dele, para sua aparência, ele não é elegante nem mesmo um bom homem. Deve ser provavelmente porque ela pensa que ele é rico. Ou talvez ela flerte com qualquer um._

- O passarinho deseja descansar, mande-a para um quarto. – Sandor empurrou-a para a mulher.

- Oh! Mas é claro! Sally! – Uma morena magricela que estava entretida com a música do bardo se pôs de pé em um instante e correu de encontro a sua mestra. – Pegue essa garota e lhe dê um quarto. – Sansa foi empurrada mais uma vez. Ela estava começando a se sentir como a boneca que seu pai lhe dera.

- Sim, madame. – Sally segurou o braço de Sansa com seus dedos ossudos pressionando a carne alva da ruiva com certa intensidade e a levou para o maior quarto que possuíam.

O quarto estava localizado no final do corredor, possuindo uma pequena lareira no canto direito e todos os ornamentos eram feitos de Madeira. A melhor coisa do quarto era banheira escondida por um biombo.

- Gostaria de alguma coisa, senhora?

- Por favor, prepare um banho para mim e desejo algo para comer após me lavar, alguma coisa quente de preferência, mas _nada de_ _peixe!_ – Sansa ordenou, sentando-se na cama.

- Sim, como desejar, minha senhora.

Quando a garota nomeada Sally se retirou do quarto, Sansa começou a observar o lugar. Havia pequenos detalhes de madeira por todo o aposento, provavelmente cenas cujas qual a Casa Fell viveu. Algumas Sansa reconheceu como sendo do período Targaryen e outras do período Baratheon. Esse era realmente um trabalho muito interessante, mas não conseguia compreender porque havia sido feito e quando ela perguntou para a estalajadeira Sally quando esta havia entrado no quarto pela segunda vez carregando um balde de água, a resposta foi: "_Nós temos orgulho de nossa história_". _Até mesmo essas pessoas tem orgulho_, pensou admirada apesar de não ter dito nada. O orgulho é considerado algo de extrema importância; se você tem isso, você não sairá por aí fazendo coisas sem pensar e se protegerá dessa forma. Orgulho e honra eram as duas faces da mesma moeda e Sansa havia perdido uma parte disso ao tentar salvar o seu pescoço na Fortaleza Vermelha, cantando as doces canções que aprendera com Septã Mordane.

- …Minha Senhora… o seu banho... – Disse a estalajadeira magricela.

- Oh, obrigada. Você pode ir agora.

Sansa olhou para a porta durante alguns minutos depois que foi deixada sozinha no quarto, tentando garantir que ninguém entraria. A música ainda estava ecoando do outro lado da porta, dessa vez fazendo referência a uma princesa. Ao som da música Sansa removeu sua capa, seu vestido e sua roupa de baixo, deixando as botas por último. O sangue da lua havia parado naquela tarde, deixando-a suja com o sangue velho e o desejo incontrolável de limpá-lo. Teria sido bom se ela tivesse outras roupas para se vestir, mas como ela não possuía, ela preferiria tomar um banho e colocar as mesmas roupas do que não tomar banho algum. Quando sua pele de marfim tocou a água, se arrepiou; a água estava morna e todos os seus músculos se relaxaram nela. _Finalmente eu posso me limpar._ Pegou o sabão que Sally deixou para ela e começou a limpar sua pele e seu cabelo. Foi uma pena não haver nenhum sal de banho, ela teria amado isso. Quando terminou de se banhar, pôs-se de pé com os seus brilhantes cabelos rubros molhados caindo pelas costas e se enrolou na toalha. _Ele ainda não veio._ Sansa havia percebido a ausência de Sandor muito tempo atrás, mas só agora isso começou a incomodá-la. Desde o dia anterior quando eles fugiram dos olhos do rei ele se tornou a única coisa confiável que ela conhecia e o pensamento de ser deixada para trás era perturbador. _Ele não faria isso,_ disse para si mesma. _Nem mesmo pelos grandes seios daquela mulher_, concluiu, deitando-se sobre a cama vestida com a sua antiga roupa, exceto pela roupa íntima que estava nojenta pelo sangue e decidiu lavá-la pobremente na banheira e colocá-la para secar próxima a lareira. Sansa estava faminta, mas o seu cansaço era superior a sua fome e acabou por adormecer sobre a coberta com Sandor Clegane distante, talvez em algum lugar abaixo de seu quarto bebendo vinho e tendo algum tipo de _diversão_; ela o amaldiçoou por isso.

* * *

**N/A**: Sobre a Casa Fell. Bem, ela realmente existe. Pode procurar no mapa em inglês que a encontrará em Kingswood (Matadorrei). Não há grandes informações sobre a casa, a maioria do que foi colocado foi invenção minha.

Agora, sobre a idade da estalajadeira peituda. Ela tem entre 18/19 anos, se a diferença de idade dela com Sansa é de 2/3 anos, então Sansa tem de 15 a 17 anos. No final do livro 2 Sansa tem por volta dos 12/13 anos, na série da HBO de 13 a 15 anos e na minha fanfic ela tem 16. O motivo para essa decisão é que eu não conseguiria desenvolver uma fanfic onde Sandor tem por volta de seus 27 anos enquanto Sansa está entrando na adolescência! Por tanto, ela terá 16 anos e ponto final.


	3. Chapter 3

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo III – **O Sonho**

No horizonte o sol já começava a se pôr fazendo com que as paredes de pedra do castelo adquirissem uma cor alaranjada. As velas começavam a serem acesas e o cheiro do jantar era intoxicante. Sansa viu Arya correr para o andar inferior do castelo após sua mãe, Catelyn Stark, anunciar com entusiasmo o regresso de seu pai, Eddard Stark, junto com seus dois irmãos, Robb e Bran, seu meio-irmão, Jon Snow e o prisioneiro/protegido, Theon Greyjoy. Sansa se pôs a seguir os passos da irmã, mantendo a compostura de uma lady embora desejasse se apressar para a reunião familiar. Quando havia se posicionado no último degrau da escadaria que a levaria até o salão principal seus olhos se maravilharam com os seis filhotes de lobos que os homens de sua família traziam nos braços.

- Eu quero essa aqui! – Disse Arya tomando em seus pequenos braços um dos filhotes.

- Muito bem, Arya, como irá chamá-la? Ah! Sansa aproxime-se. – Eddard desviou os olhos de Arya que estava entretida com a sua mais nova aquisição para receber com um largo sorriso a filha mais velha.

- Isso é...

- Sim, menina Stark, lobos gigantes, o símbolo de sua Casa. – Anunciou Greyjoy entregando a ela a última fêmea que ainda não havia adquirido um dono. – Guardei essa especialmente para você. – Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Theon e em seguida as bochechas de Sansa coraram.

- Durante todo o trajeto esse filhote foi o que menos deu trabalho. Não chorou ou latiu, nem mesmo se moveu mais do que o necessário. – Explicou Eddard.

- Deveria chamá-la de Lady, irmã. – Sugeriu Robb com toda a doçura que tinha pela irmã.

- Ou talvez de Sansa. – Zombou Arya. – Ou quem sabe mosca-morta.

- Arya! – Esbravejou Sansa.

- Arya... – Repreendeu Eddard.

- Como será o nome da sua loba, Arya? – Perguntou Jon.

Arya levantou a loba ainda sem nome na altura de seus olhos e a encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas como se tentasse enxergar algo além do que era visível.

- Nymeria! – Anunciou esfregando o seu nariz no focinho de Nymeria, que tentou mordê-la. Jon soltou um risinho.

- Não sei, Ned... – Começou Catelyn. – Lobos gigantes são animais perigosos, não acho que seja apropriado tê-los por perto das crianças.

- Bobagem, Cat, ainda são filhotes e poderão ser bem treinados. Caberá a cada um de nossos filhos se responsabilizarem pelo seu animal. – Os olhos de Eddard passaram de um filho para o outro, inclusive para Jon.

Sansa encontrou os olhos da mãe, os mesmos olhos que os seus. Havia preocupação ali, seu coração acelerou e sua coluna gelou, mas estava feliz de mais com o seu primeiro animal de estimação. _Lady_, um nome perfeito para aquela bola de pelos cinzentos. De repente o cenário mudou e os olhos que encontrava agora eram de uma tonalidade esverdeada. A Rainha Cersei Lannister estava a sua frente e no mesmo aposento se encontrava o Rei Robert Baratheon e o seu filho, Joffrey. A multidão de cavaleiros que estavam atrás dela esperava uma resposta, assim como seu pai e sua irmã e a família Real a sua frente. Suas mãos soavam frio. A dúvida entre contar a verdade e arruinar seu relacionamento com o príncipe Joffrey e mentir e arruinar o relacionamento com sua família.

- Agora criança, me conte o que aconteceu. Conte tudo e diga a verdade, é um grande crime mentir para o seu Rei. – Ordenou o Rei Robert.

Sansa olhou de seu pai para Joffrey. A dúvida do que dizer exatamente lhe causava dor de cabeça.

- Eu não sei. – Foi a resposta que escolheu. – Eu não me lembro, tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Eu não vi.

- Mentirosa! – Exclamou Arya prendendo os dedos nos cabelos rubros da irmã e dando um grande puxão. – Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa!

- Chega! Parem com isso, PAREM! – Eddard interferiu na briga das irmãs. – Arya!

- É tão selvagem quanto o animal. Quero que a castiguem. – Pediu Cersei.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que a chicoteie pelas ruas? – Perguntou Robert com zombaria. – Isso é briga de criança. Ponto final.

- Joffrey terá essa cicatriz por toda a vida.

- Não acredito. Deixou aquela menininha desarmar você? – Robert se dirigiu para o filho, insatisfeito com as atitudes de Cersei. – Ned, trate de disciplinar sua filha. Farei o mesmo com o meu filho.

- Com prazer, Majestade.

A corte improvisada na Estrada do Rei parecia ter chego ao fim. Eddard Stark havia dado as costas após receber o consentimento de Robert Baratheon para partir e até mesmo o Rei havia se posto de pé, mas a Rainha Cersei não tomou aquilo como ponto final.

- E o lobo assassino? E a besta que atacou o nosso filho?

- Ah... Me esqueci do maldito lobo.– Suspirou Robert, voltando-se para a Rainha.

- Não achamos nenhum sinal do lobo, Majestade. – Prontificou um soldado qualquer que participara da campanha de busca nas matas.

- Não? Então deixa. – E voltou-se mais uma vez para a direção da saída.

- Eles têm outro lobo. – Lembrou Cersei.

- Faça o que quiser. – Robert dessa vez não voltou a parar.

- Não fala sério. – Eddard manifestou-se.

- Lobo-gigante não é animal de estimação. Arrume um cachorro, ela ficará mais feliz. – Foram as últimas palavras de Robert para Eddard naquela noite.

- Não quer dizer a Lady, quer? – Perguntou Sansa depois de um momento em silêncio no qual relacionou um diálogo com o outro e a ausência de Nymeria, fazendo com que sua loba-gigante fosse o único lobo acompanhando a escolta. – Não, não, não! Por favor! A Lady não mordeu ninguém! – Voltou-se para Joffrey. – A Lady é boa!

- A Lady não estava lá! – Ajudou Arya com a súplica. – Deixem-na em paz!

- Impeça, não deixem que façam isso, por favor! – Sansa segurou no braço de seu pai, desesperada. Lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos. – Por favor, não foi a Lady!

- Isso é uma ordem? – Perguntou Eddard para Robert que estava posicionado a porta da tenda. – Majestade?

Robert olhou para o amigo, mas nada disse. Com o semblante carrancudo terminou sua retirada do aposento.

- Onde está a fera? – Exigiu saber a Rainha.

- Acorrentada lá fora, Majestade. – Informou outro soldado qualquer.

- Ser Ilyn, faça as honras.

Ilyn já havia se movimentado quando Eddard interferiu.

- Não. Jory, leve as meninas para o quarto. Se tiver que ser feito, eu mesmo o farei. – Anunciou Eddard.

- Isso é um truque? – Perguntou Cersei.

- A loba é do Norte, merece mais do que um carniceiro.

Sansa desatou a chorar. Os soluços vieram involuntariamente. Jory a conduziu até o seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama improvisada e chorou até adormecer. Quando acordou novamente estava em seu antigo quarto na Fortaleza Vermelha, mas não estava sozinha. O então rei, Joffrey Baratheon, acompanhado de Sor Meryn Trant, Sor Arys Oakheart e Sandor Clegane estavam aos pés de sua cama.

- Está tarde e a apresentarei na audiência. Trate de se banhar e de vestir algo adequado a minha noiva.

Sansa puxou a coberta até o queixo para se cobrir, demonstrando o quão inclinada se encontrava para acatar as ordens do rei.

- Não.. – Implorou – Por favor... Deixe-me em paz...

- Se recusar a levantar-se e se vestir, meu Cão de Caça fará isso por você.

- Suplico-lhe, meu príncipe...!

- Eu agora sou rei. Cão, tire-a da cama – Ordenou Joffrey.

Sandor se aproximou de Sansa e a retirou da cama, suspendendo-a no ar pela cintura. A coberta já não mais a cobria e sua fina camisa de dormir era o que escondia sua nudez.

- Faça o que lhe pedem, criança – Disse Clegane – Vista-se – Empurrou-a para o biombo com uma gentileza que não convinha a sua figura feroz. Feito isso, foi se juntar ao rei do outro lado.

- A mãe diz que eu ainda devo me casar com você, portanto, ficará aqui e me obedecerá – Proclamou Joffrey enquanto Sansa permanecia oculta por de trás do biombo.

- Eu não quero me casar com você – Choramingou. – Cortou a cabeça de meu pai!

- Ele era um traidor. A única coisa que lhe prometi foi ser misericordioso e isso eu fui lhe concedendo uma morte limpa em respeito a vossa pessoa, caso o contrário teria mandado flagelá-lo ou dilacerá-lo.

Sansa observou seu noivo através de pequenos buracos encontrados no biombo. Joffrey não estava demonstrando emoção alguma, mas os formatos de seus lábios e os conjuntos de seus olhos fizeram com que acreditasse que ele escarnecia do que acontecera com Lorde Eddard Stark.

- Odeio-o – Sussurrou.

Joffrey virou o rosto para a direção em que Sansa se encontrava causando-lhe calafrio. Suas palavras haviam se formado como reflexo de seu pensamento.

- Minha mãe me disse que não é próprio que um rei bata em sua esposa. Sor Meryn.

O cavaleiro de manto branco não tardou a encontrá-la. Sansa entendeu o mal que iria lhe acometer no segundo que o rei terminara de falar. Esticou os braços para defender o seu rosto, mas Sor Meryn prendeu suas mãos em suas costas. O cavaleiro com a mão que estava livre deu-lhe um soco no ouvido. Quando deu por si, estava no chão com o ouvido sangrando e descoberta pelo biombo. Joffrey parecera satisfeito com o resultado.

- Irá me obedecer agora, ou terei de castigá-la de novo?

- Eu... como... – Tocou a orelha e seus dedos voltaram empapados de sangue - ... As suas ordens, senhor.

- _Vossa Graça_ – Corrigiu Joffrey. – Procurarei você na audiência.

O rei e sua guarda se retiraram de seus aposentos, apenas Cão de Caça permanecera a tempo suficiente de colocá-la em pé e lhe dirigir algumas palavras.

- Poupe-se de alguma dor, menina, dê-lhe o que ele quer – Sugeriu.

Sansa ficou estupefata com o fato de ele estar dirigindo-lhe palavras consoladoras enquanto nenhuma outra pessoa que ela tinha confiança o fizera desde o aprisionamento de seu pai.

- O que... O que ele quer? Diga-me, por favor. – Suplicou na ingenuidade.

- Quer vê-la sorrindo, perfumada e sendo a senhora sua amada. Quer ouvi-la recitar todas as palavrinhas bonitas da maneira que a septã lhe ensinou. Quer que o ame... e que o tema. – Concluiu.

Sandor deixou-a com essas palavras para digerir.

Dessa vez Sansa estava correndo em uma escada em espiral durante a noite. Ao longe se escutava o grito das pessoas do outro lado do muro da cidade. Apesar de não conseguir distinguir o que diziam, sabia que pediam por comida e abrigo. Se tivesse como, ela teria os ajudado, porém agora tentava se auto-ajudar voltando para o quarto na Fortaleza Vermelha sem que fosse pega. De repente a pedra da parede ao longo da escada rangeu e uma figura negra saiu dela. Sansa desequilibrou-se ao ser pega de surpresa e agarrou-se nela.

- É uma longa queda pelo caracol abaixo, passarinho. Quer nos matar? – A gargalhada que ecoou era gutural. – Talvez queira.

Sansa reconheceu a voz do Cão de Caça de Joffrey. Tentou esconder o rosto para não ser reconhecida, mas já era tarde de mais.

- Não, senhor, mil perdões, nunca o faria. Por favor, está me machucando. – Pediu, tentando soltar o seu pulso das mãos de ferro de Sandor. Ele não o fez.

- E o que faz o passarinho de Joff voando pelo caracol abaixo na noite escura? – Quando Sansa não respondeu, ele a sacudiu. – _Onde estava!?_

- No b-b-bosque sagrado, senhor – Respondeu com meias mentiras improvisadas. – Rezando... rezando pelo meu pai e... pelo rei, rezando para que não seja ferido.

- Acha que eu estou tão bêbado que acredito nisso? – Sandor soltou-a e cambaleou para a parede. Os olhos dele estavam depositados sobre Sansa, analisando cada centímetro dela. – Parece quase uma mulher... cara, tetas e também está mais alta, quase... Ah, ainda é um estúpido passarinho, não é? Cantando todas as canções que lhe ensinaram... Cante-me uma canção, por que não canta? Vai. Cante para mim. Alguma canção sobre cavaleiros e belas donzelas. Gosta de cavaleiros, não gosta?

- De cavaleiros _v-verdadeiros_, senhor... – Corrigiu-o, embora o medo a assolasse.

- Cavaleiros _verdadeiros_ – Zombou – E eu não sou senhor nenhum, assim como não sou nenhum cavaleiro. Será que preciso enfiar isso em sua cabeça na marra? – Oscilou e quase caiu – Deuses! – Praguejou – Vinho demais. Gosta de vinho, passarinho? De vinho _verdadeiro_? Um jarro de tinto amargo, escuro como sangue, é tudo que um homem precisa. Ou uma mulher. – Riu – Vem agora. De volta à gaiola, passarinho. Eu a levo lá. Mantenho-a a salvo para o rei.

Sansa foi empurrada a frente gentilmente por Cão de Caça que se manteve em silêncio quase até chegarem ao seu objetivo. Quando chegaram a Fortaleza de Maegor, Sansa observou que era o Sor Boros Blount quem estava de patrulha. O pior cavaleiro da guarda-real, sem um pingo de humanidade consigo, rígido como uma pedra. O medro fez com que suas pernas congelassem no lugar.

- Aquele não é nada a temer, moça. – Cão de Caça pôs uma mão pesada no ombro dela. – Se pintar listras em um sapo, ele não se transforma em tigre.

- Sor, onde... – Sor Boros mostrara-se consciente da presença dos dois e começara a demandar explicações.

- Que se foda o seu _sor_, Boros. Você é um cavaleiro, não eu. Eu sou o cão do rei, lembra?

- O rei andava há um tempo a procura do seu cão.

- O cão estava bebendo. É a sua noite de defendê-lo, _sor_. Sua e dos meus outros _irmãos_.

Sor Boros depositou sua atenção em Sansa.

- Por que motivos não está nos seus aposentos a esta hora, senhora?

- Fui ao bosque sagrado rezar pela segurança do rei. – A mentira quase soara verdadeira.

- Espera que ela durma com todo esse barulho? O que houve? – Sandor perguntou.

- Pedem para ser banqueteado assim como o noivo Tyrek. Sua Graça respondeu-os com um ataque surpresa. – Informou Boros.

- Rapaz corajoso – Sandor contorceu os lábios e terminou de conduzir Sansa pela ponte levadiça.

- Por que deixa as pessoas te chamarem de cão e não aceita que _ninguém_ o chame de cavaleiro? – Perguntou a garota Stark.

- Gosto mais de cães do que de cavaleiros. O meu pai era o mestre dos canis de Rochedo Casterly. Durante um outono, Lorde Tytos ficou entre uma leoa e sua presa. A leoa estava se cagando por ser o símbolo dos Lannister. Rasgou o cavalo do meu senhor a dentadas e teria também dado fim à ele, mas o meu avô chegou com os cães de caça. Três deles morreram tentando afugentar a fera. Meu avô perdeu uma perna, mas recebeu do Lannister terras e uma casa-forte, além de ter o filho tido como escudeiro. Os três cães no nosso estandarte são os três cães que morreram no amarelo da grama de outono. Um cão de caça morrerá por você, mas nunca mentirá a você. E olhará diretamente no seu rosto – Agarrou-a pelo queixo, erguendo-o, com os dedos beliscando-a dolorosamente – E isso é mais do que os passarinhos podem fazer, não é? Não cheguei a ouvir a minha canção.

- Eu... eu sei uma canção sobre Florian e Jonquil.

- Florian e Jonquil? Um idiota e sua boceta. Poupe-me. Mas um dia vou conseguir uma canção de você, quer queira quer não.

- Cantarei de bom grado.

Sandor fungou.

- Coisinha linda, e tão má, mentirosa. Um cão consegue farejar uma mentira, você sabe. Olhe em volta e dê uma boa cheirada. Aqui são todos mentirosos... e todos eles são melhores do que você.

Sansa foi deixada em seu quarto sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra com Sandor. A porta de seus aposentou fechara-se as suas costas e imediatamente abriu-se novamente. Era ele, Sandor Clegane entrando mais uma vez em seu quarto, mas dessa o sol estava alto.

- Quanto mais tempo deixá-lo esperando, pior será para você – Garantiu-lhe o Cão.

Sansa estava se arrumando o mais rápido que conseguia. Acabara por descobrir da pior forma possível o que acontecia quando o rei não tinha as exigências cumpridas na hora. O vestido que escolhera para hoje possuía um incontável número de botões e fitas, mas esperava que o pano justo em seus seios aliviasse o castigo. Logo em seguida tratou de se ocupar com as madeixas rubras.

- Diga-me o que fiz – Ordenou, encarando o Cão pelo reflexo no espelho. O que incomodava Sansa não era mais a cicatriz que Sandor possuía no rosto, mas o modo que ele passara a observá-la, causando-lhe pavor.

- Não foi você. Foi o seu real irmão.

- Robb é um traidor – Começou o seu discurso já ensaiado – Não tive nenhum papel no que quer que ele tenha feito.

- Treinaram-na bem, Passarinho – Cão de Caça fungou.

Sansa foi acompanhada por Sandor Clegane até a presença do rei Joffrey sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra. O medo lhe acometia. Espera que os seus discursos já prontos fossem o suficiente.

- Vossa Graça – caiu sobre os joelhos quando encontrou com o seu noivo.

- Ajoelhar não a salvará agora – Disse o rei – Levante-se. Está aqui para responder pelas últimas traições de seu irmão.

- Vossa Graça, seja o que for que o traidor do meu irmão fez, não participei. Sabe disso, suplico-lhe, por favor...

- _Ponham-na em pé_! – Ordenou Joffrey sem paciência para as palavras de Sansa.

Sandor foi quem a colocou sobre os dois pés fazendo uso de sua gentileza até pouco tempo atrás desconhecida.

- Sor Lancel, conte-lhe esse ultraje.

- Fazendo uso de bruxaria, seu irmão caiu sobre Stafford Lannister com um exército de lobos a menos de três dias de Lannisporto. Milhares de homens foram massacrados durante o sono sem poderem pegar em suas espadas. Após o ataque, foi servida no banquete a carne dos mortos.

Sansa não conseguiu pronunciar palavra qualquer.

- Não tem nada a dizer? – Perguntou Joffrey incomodado com o silêncio.

- Vossa Graça, a pobre criança está em choque. – Anunciou Dontos, o Bobo da Corte, ex-cavaleiro que por bebedeira se encontrou preso nessa profissão degradante.

- Silêncio, bobo. – Ordenou Joffrey ao mesmo instante que apontava a besta que carregava consigo para o rosto da garota nortenha. – Vocês, os Stark, são tão desnaturados quanto esses seus lobos. Não me esqueci de como o seu lobo me atacou.

- Esse foi o lobo de Arya – Corrigiu – Minha Lady nunca lhe fez mal, mas matou-a mesmo assim.

- Não, foi seu pai quem o fez. Mas eu matei matar seu pai. Gostaria de ter feito isso eu mesmo. Ontem à noite matei um homem que era maior que seu pai. Vieram ao portão gritar o meu nome e exigir pão, como se eu fosse algum padeiro, mas dei-lhes uma lição. Atingi o mais barulhento bem na garganta.

- E ele morreu? – Perguntou, distraída com a ponta da flecha apontada em sua direção.

- Claro que morreu, tinha a minha flecha na garganta. – Joffrey abaixou a besta – Mataria você também, mas, se o fizer, minha mãe diz que matarão meu tio Jaime. Em vez disso, será punida e mandaremos contar ao seu irmão o que lhe acontecerá caso não se renda. – Um sorriso de escárnio brotou-lhe aos lábios. – Cão, bata nela.

- Permita que seja eu a bater – Sor Dontos se prontificou. Utilizando sua maça de armas cuja cabeça era de melão, começou a bater na cabeça de Sansa enquanto a circulava aos gritos de "Traidora! Traidora!". A garota sabia que o bobo apenas a estava ajudando e desejou do fundo do coração que Joffrey estivesse rindo com a multidão ao redor, mas o rei mantinha-se de semblante fechado.

- Boros, Meryn. – Chamou Joffrey sem nem precisar dizer mais nada aos cavaleiros que já sabiam o que fazer. – Não toque em seu rosto, gosto dela bonita.

Sor Meryn se ocupou em afastar Sor Dontos de Sansa enquanto Sor Boros a pegou. O punho do Sor Boros encontrou o estomago da garota Stark deixando-a sem ar. Arqueou-se involuntariamente para frente devido a dor, mas o cavaleiro não parara por aí. Puxando sua cabeça para trás, desembainhou a espada. Parecia que ele pretendia cortar-lhe a garganta, mas o golpe foi proferido em sua coxa com uma forma alarmante. Sansa desatou-se a chorar, o que não resultou na diminuição dos golpes que se seguiram.

- Basta! – Cão de Caça rouquejou.

- Não, não basta. – O rei teimou – Boros, tire a roupa dela.

Boros arrancou o corpete de Sansa, deixando-a desnuda até a cintura. Imediatamente cobriu os seios com as mãos. Risos abafados ecoavam o ambiente.

- Bata nela até sangrar, vamos ver se o irmão gosta...

- _O que significa isso!?_ – Esbravejou Tyrion Lannister chegando a corte acompanhado de alguns de seus homens.

Vendo-se livre no exato momento em que o Duende abriu a boca, entregou-se ao chão de mármore com os seios ainda cobertos.

- É essa sua ideia de cavalaria, Sor Boros? – Procurou saber Tyrion. – Que tipo de cavaleiro espanca uma donzela indefesa?

- Um tipo de cavaleiro que serve seu rei, Duende.

- Que alguém dê à menina alguma coisa para se cobrir – O Duende exigiu em alto e bom som. Sandor despregou o manto e o atirou para ela. Sansa não bobeou ao aceitá-lo, apertando-o contra o peito por mais que lhe fosse desconfortável a sensação. Seus olhos se fecharam e quando tornou a abri-los a sensação do manto branco de Sandor continuava, só que dessa vez Sansa estava de ponta cabeça, olhando as costas do Cão de Caça. O barulho da espada o cavaleiro da guarda-real empunhava era estridente toda vez que encontrava um pedaço de carne humana. Ela sabia que havia acabado de ser salva de um estupro. Suas mãos seguravam com firmeza o manto de Sandor. Estava com medo de cair, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Quando chegaram em segurança na Fortaleza Vermelha, o Cão de Caça a colocou sentada sobre um banco.

- O passarinho está sangrando. Levem-na para a sua gaiola e dêem uma olhada nesse corte. – Ordenou, já voltando a se ocupar com outras coisas.

- Muito bem, Clegane. – Elogiou Tyrion.

Sansa abriu os olhos abruptamente e encontrou-se, dessa vez, no quarto que lhe foi arranjado na estalagem. Seus olhos doeram ao entrar em contato com a luz do sol que começava a nascer. Sem que se desse conta, ela havia chorado durante o sono. Mas também, não foi pra menos. Sonhara com Winterfell, com sua família e com a sua loba, coisas que lhe foram roubadas e que talvez nunca mais fosse encontrar... Pelo menos não do jeito que era ou do jeito que desejara ter sido. Ela já não era mais a garota Stark de um ano atrás, a vida na corte a mudara. Sansa pôs se de pé e caminhou até o espelho próximo a banheira que utilizara na noite anterior. Ali, deixou que o vestido que trajava caísse aos seus pés. _"Como pensei..."_ As marcas que recebera dos castigos que Joffrey ordenara continuavam ali. O corte da espada que Sor Boros lhe dera nas coxas era o mais profundo. _"Talvez nunca se cicatrize" _Lamentou-se internamente. Essa era a primeira vez em que Sansa prestara atenção nas feridas que possuía. Algumas ainda estavam em carne viva, outras já adquiriram uma coloração esbranquiçada. _"Você não é mais uma Lady, Sansa. Nenhum Lorde se interessará por essas cicatrizes"_ Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando evitar que chorasse ou que novos pensamentos negativos lhe viessem. De nada funcionou. Caiu de joelhos ao chão abraçando o próprio corpo em prantos. Aquelas marcas era a única coisa que possuía._ "Você já não é mais uma Stark... É uma maldita ave, um pássaro que só canta mentiras para sobreviver! E mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar que lhe ferissem."_ Se condenou, lembrando de seus sonhos referentes a sua vida na corte. Ela pedira para ir para a corte. Implorara para o seu pai não mandá-la de volta para Winterfell, mesmo depois que sua loba fora morta. Mesmo ela já sabendo, mas não querendo acreditar, como Joffrey, os Lannister, realmente são.

- Amaldiçoada seja, Sansa Stark!

Ficara uns momentos em silêncio e então, voltou a olhar-se no espelho. Sentiu medo no começo. Ela se condenava. Condenava o que via na imagem. Queria poder mudar o que passou. _"Nem consigo olhar para mim"_, constatou.

- Sandor! – Exclamou ao se lembrar das palavras que trocara com ele e que foram reativadas em seu sonho.

Sansa estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que esquecera de que Sandor não se encontrava presente, embora fosse graças a ele que ela estava ali agora e não mais trancafiada em sua _gaiola_.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e de modo desajeitado, debruçara-se sobre a cama para apanhar sua capa e vestiu suas roupas intimas e só então deu por falta de algo fundamental: suas joias. Se lembrava que na noite anterior havia deixado elas junto com sua capa, mas agora não estavam mais ali.

- Oh, não... Por favor! – Exclamou em súplica, revirando o quarto a procura de sua pequena bolsinha de couro, mas nada foi achado. A imagem da estalajadeira gorda lhe viera a mente. Sandor estava conversando com ela quando foi conduzida ao seu quarto. Um ronco no estomago fez com que Sansa se desse conta de quão faminta estava, mas não havia tempo a perder. Clegane afirmara que um cão de caça nunca mentiria, mas as palavras dele dizendo que não era mais um cão de caça lhe vieram ao estomago como um soco. Descera as escadas correndo. Uma voz de mulher gritou por ela, mas nem dera atenção. Correu para os estábulos e o que temia aconteceu: o cavalo de Sandor não estava mais ali.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, tenho umas observações **MUITO **importantes a fazer sobre esse capítulo. Mas a fundamental de todas é que eu espero que tenham gostado!

1- Muitos trechos foram retirados do primeiro e do segundo livro de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. A maioria estão intocáveis! Também usei a série da HBO para escrevê-lo. O motivo foi para relembrar os leitores da fanfic uns pontos principais entre a relação da Sansa com a Lady e da Sansa com o Sandor;

2- Simplesmente amo a parte em que o Rei Robert fala para o Ned Stark arrumar um cachorro para a Sansa, porque ela vai gostar mais, só que não foi sobre isso que eu trabalhei. O Sandor não é a substituição da Lady. Ele é um homem que embora não goste do título tem mais atitudes de cavaleiro do que muitos cavaleiros por aí. O que eu quero ressaltar durante o sonho da Sansa é que em Winterfell ela tinha atitudes de Stark, embora em crescimento, ela tinha um espírito de loba. Após a morte do Ned a vida na corte fica complicada, ela tenta continuar com o seu espírito de loba, mas isso não funciona e, sob orientações do Sandor e o seu bom senso ela começa a agir como um passarinho que só diz coisas bonitas;

3- Sansa depois desse flashback percebe as modificações que ocorreram durante esse um ano. Ela percebe quem ela é, quem ela quer ser e quem ela finge que é. Ela sente medo dessa realidade, porque ela não consegue por em prática o que realmente deseja. Sente medo de ser repreendida e percebe o quão sozinha ela está, lembrando-se sempre que um lobo anda em alcatéia e nunca sozinho, por isso a Sansa é dependente de contato com outro indivíduo;

4- Muitas coisas que escrevi nesse N/A serão trabalhadas nos próximos capítulos, mas já é bom ter isso como base quando for ler;

5- Esqueci o que eu ia continuar escrevendo aqui.. Isso que dá escrever fanfic de madrugada, então seja gentil e me mande reviews ou a deixarei em hiatus, tipo... PRA SEMPRE! è_é


	4. Chapter 4

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo IV – **A Criada, o Cozinheiro e o Bardo**

Sandor Clegane havia partido, deixando para trás uma sensação de traição para Sansa Stark. Parada no ar frio da manhã de outono em Fellwood, o lugar na cocheira onde Estranho fora guardado na noite anterior representava o caos. Sansa não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera, na verdade, mais uma vez ela não queria acreditar na má índole das pessoas, embora tudo levasse a crer que o ex-Cão de Caça de Joffrey lhe roubara as jóias e a deixara para trás.

- Não... – A palavra saiu quase inaudível. – Não, não, não, não... – Conforme ia dizendo, sua voz aumentava e as lágrimas já escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto. – Não pode ser... Não... Ele... Ele não faria isso... Ele não... Não... Não... Não ele... – Levou as mãos ao rosto e com o dorso da manga de seu vestido tratou de secar as lágrimas. O raciocínio lógico começara a voltar. Talvez ele tenha deixado alguma mensagem na estalagem pra ela.

Com a mesma rapidez com que saíra a procura de Sandor, Sansa retornou para dentro da hospedaria. Diferente da noite anterior, a estalagem se encontrava ainda mais vazia. Havia apenas a garota que lhe ajudara com o banho na noite anterior, o nome dela era Sally se não se enganava, e o barulho que predominava no salão era o do crepitar da lareira.

- Senh... – Começou a criada, mas foi interrompida por Sansa antes que pudesse terminar a palavra.

- Onde... – Sansa respirou, não queria soar desesperada – O homem com quem cheguei à noite anterior, onde ele está?

- Foi por causa disso que a chamei quando saiu correndo. – Avisou Sally com uma serenidade transmitida como insolência. – O senhor que a trouxe partiu antes do sol raiar deixando paga a sua estadia por mais um dia. Embora não seja grande coisa, as refeições estão inclusa no pacote pago.

Os olhos de Sansa arregalaram-se. Sandor não a havia abandonado - não definitivamente -, como ela acreditara que o fizera. Ele deixara para ela uma esperança. Em todo o caso, o que será que ele estava a fazer que a deixara para trás? Será que pagar por um dia a mais a estadia da garota era uma forma de desculpas? O estomago de Sansa a incomodava. A sensação de ser esquecida e a fome que sentia eram os principais culpados.

- S-será... Será que... – Começou com timidez.

- Gostaria de comer algo? É isso?

Sansa concordou com um aceno de cabeça tímido. No mesmo instante Sally se retirou da presença da ruiva, deixando-a sozinha no salão principal.

- Obrigada... – Sussurrou, embora fosse a única a ouvir as palavras.

Assim que se viu só, Sansa procurou um lugar no largo salão para se sentar. Havia cinco mesas grandes, alguns bancos no balcão do bar e outros espalhados no local, a semelhança é que todos estavam posicionados de frente para um tablado de madeira, quando em noites de festividades artistas como bardos, poetas e atores realizam apresentações calorosas. A garota Stark optou por sentar-se na mesa do meio, uma posição privilegiada, cuja qual os nobres senhores se posicionam quando em um banquete. Ao reparar que com essa atitude podia indicar seus status de nascimento, levantou-se e sentou-se na mesa mais próxima ao palco.

- Willem logo trará o seu café. – Avisou Sally ao retornar ao aposento com duas canecas de cevada e sentou-se de frente a Sansa.

- ... Willian? – Indagou.

- Willem! – Corrigiu – O cozinheiro. – Empurrou uma das canecas para Sansa e bebeu um gole farto da outra.

- Ah! – Sansa reconheceu o liquido - Eu não... – "bebo", completou mentalmente. Seu pai lhe proibira de beber longe de sua presença e quando forçada por um nobre, deveria ingerir o mínimo aceitável. Mas outra vez, seu pai não estava ali e não havia ninguém para repreendê-la. – Obrigada. – Agradeceu, bebericando o que lhe fora dado.

Sally desatou a rir.

- Ora, vamos! Beba com vontade! – Sally esvaziou metade da caneca no outro gole e ficou esperando que a ruiva fizesse o mesmo.

Pela segunda vez em dois dias teve a atenção chamada pelo modo em que bebia. Segurando a caneca com as duas mãos levantou-a e despejou o líquido com vontade garganta a baixo. Filetes de cevada escorriam pelo canto de seus lábios. Quando pousou o recipiente alcoólico a mesa, apenas um terço do conteúdo restava.

Sally riu novamente.

- Bebeu como um maldito soldado! – Gargalhava.

- Oh... – Arrependera-se do modo que bebera. Definitivamente não foi uma boa escolha de quebra de desjejum. Sua cabeça parecia formigar. - ... Desculpe...

- Garota, com certeza você se desculpa e agradece de mais! – Sally bebera mais um pouco.

- O quê? Eu não...

- SALLY! Abra a porra dessa porta! – Gritou uma voz masculina vinda por de trás da porta que a criada passara quando fora levar o pedido de Sansa para a cozinha.

Sally terminara de beber sua cevada e se pôs de pé com uma revirada de olhos. Quando a porta foi aberta, um homem na casa dos 20 anos passou por ela. Ele era alto, tinha a pele escura e olhos negros. Lembrava muito os traços de Dorne e sobre a camisa amarela remendada e justa notava-se a presença de pequenos músculos.

- Mulher estúpida! Como espera que eu abra a porta com as mãos ocupadas!? – Empurrou com rudeza os dois pratos que trazia consigo para cima da criada. 'Tá querendo me foder, é!? – Desviou-se de Sally e se deparou com Sansa olhando-o com os olhos escancarados. A garota do Norte nunca vira tanta grosseria antes.

- 'Tá olhando o quê? 'Tá com algum problema, é!?

As palavras não lhe vinham. Imediatamente tratou de desviar os olhos e começou a se encolher em seu assento conforme o cozinheiro se aproximava.

- Garota estúpida. Não te ensinaram que é feio encarar os outros? – Perguntou, soltando os pratos na frente dela.

- Tsc. Está assustando ela com esse seu jeito, Willem. – Falou Sally se aproximando deles.

Sansa não ousou se manifestar. Seus olhos agora estavam presos nos ovos que lhe foram dados, eles parecia estarem crus e em um se via ramas de sangue.

- Aaahh! Não fode, Sally! Você viu o tipo de homem com quem ela anda, eu sou uma donzela perto _daquilo_. – Willem observou Sansa que arriscara olhá-lo de baixo.

Sally pareceu ganhar vida com a entrada desse novo tópico e retornou a sentar-se em sua posição anterior.

- Oi, sabe? Eu, o Willem e o Yros nos questionamos sobre quem você é. Nós tentamos retirar alguma informação do homem que a trouxe aqui, mas não conseguimos, então criamos algumas... teorias.

Willem sentou-se ao lado de Sally. Ele também demonstrou estar curioso sobre o assunto.

Sansa segurou com firmeza a cevada. Esperava do fundo do coração que nenhum dos dois lhe perguntasse quem era. E não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era o tal de Yros.

- Bom – Sally se manifestou – Eu acredito que você veio de Porto Real e era uma criada de alguma senhora da corte e durante a Rebelião de Blackwater comandada por Stannis Baratheon contra seu sobrinho Joffrey, o Rei, você aproveitou para fugir com o seu verdadeiro amor que era um cavaleiro. Só que como a invasão de Stannis fracassou e o rei continua sendo o Joffrey, vocês dois estão fugindo, pois se forem pegos serão duramente castigados. – A criada sorria enquanto contava o seu plano.

Sansa quase engasgou com a bebida. Um ataque de tosse ocorreu e quando se acalmou, lançou olhares incrédulos para os dois. Não sabia por onde começar sua incredulidade, se era no fato de Sandor e ela serem um casal ou do fato de Joffrey ter ganhado a batalha que pelo jeito de Cão de Caça falara, já estava perdida.

- Pois eu já não penso assim! – Willem se manifestou, impedindo que Sansa debatesse a teoria de Sally – Acho que você era uma puta, uma daquelas de luxo. Acho que você está prenha também e por isso que está fugindo com o pai da sua cria. Acho que ele te abandonou aqui. Fez o capricho seu para não abortar esse bastardo, mas no fim das contas não quer sustentar mãe e filho. Ele é um cavaleiro todo fodido, não tem tempo nem dinheiro pra desperdiçar com rameiras. Tenho certeza que ele voltou para se casar com uma moça nobre.

Sansa dessa vez ficou de queixos caídos. Estava indignada com o fato de ousarem a pensar que ela era uma prostituta! E principalmente que estava grávida de Sandor! "_Ridículo! Ridículo! Ridículo!_" Exclamava em sua cabeça, mas as palavras não lhe viam pelo choque e, mais uma vez foi cortada, mas dessa vez por Sally.

- Já Yros, ele pensa que você é uma Lady, pensa que você tem uma relação com os Tully por causa de seu cabelo vermelho e como é um momento de guerra, acredita que o homem que a acompanha seja um cavaleiro juramentado a sua casa. A função dele seria levá-la em até algum lugar seguro e oferecê-la em casamento a uma Casa poderosa, e assim irá construir uma aliança forte para a Guerra dos Tronos.

A última teoria era a mais sensata, embora tivesse vários erros. O que mais alarmou a garota nortenha foi a menção da Casa Tully. Isso demonstrava que a associação a Casa de sua mãe estava bem forte. Ela deveria fazer algo para desviar a atenção deles para esse lado.

- Todos estão muito precipitados. – Respondeu depois de pensar bem sobre o que faria. – Mas a teoria da Sally é a que mais se aproxima. – Mentiu, tentando ao máximo que conseguia soar verdadeira.

- Eu sabia! – Exclamou a criada, apontando seu dedo fino na face do cozinheiro. – Há! Chupa essa!

- Vá se foder! Você é tapada? Ela disse que é a que mais se APROXIMA! Além de burra ainda por cima é surda!? – Willem quase quebrara o dedo de Sally de raiva.

- Por favor! – Pediu Sansa – Não a machuque!

- Mesmo assim a minha foi a que mais se aproximou! – Choramingou Sally segurando seu dedo ferido.

- Conte a sua verdadeira história guria, e sem rodeios! – Ordenou Willem.

- E-eu... – Sansa olhou ao redor, procurando informações para uma mentira espontânea que fosse convincente. - ... Eu era uma cantora itinerante. – Soltou a frase ao observar o palco. – Gosto muito de canções sobre donzelas e cavaleiros e foi durante uma apresentação em Donzelarosa que conheci o cavaleiro com quem viajo. – A mentira começou a fluir. Soava mais convincente do que fora qualquer vez na corte, mesmo quando dizia a verdade. – Tínhamos plano de ir para Porto Real, mas como soubemos da invasão de Stannis, desviamos o caminho e acabamos por cair na Matadorrei e, coincidentemente acabamos parando em Felwood.

Sally e Willem se encararam. Pareciam estarem dizendo suas dúvidas, mas no fim pareceram bem convencidos do que Sansa acabara de contar.

- Se for verdade, não se importará em dividir o palco comigo, não é mesmo? – Uma voz vinda das costas de Sansa a fez saltar no mesmo lugar.

- Yros! – Willem e Sally exclamaram em coro.

Ao se virar, Sansa se deparou com o bardo que vira se apresentando na noite anterior. De imediato suas bochechas coraram. Ele era ainda mais bonito iluminado pelo sol da manhã e estava tão próximo dela, que podia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que vinha de suas madeixas louras.

- Prazer, _mi Lady_. – Estendeu suas mãos e tomou uma das mãos de Sansa e beijou-a formalmente, fazendo uma pequena reverência. – Me chamo Yros, como descobriu, mas ainda não tive o prazer de descobrir o nome da senhora.

O coração da ruiva estava na boca. Pensou em responder o seu verdadeiro nome, mas então isso seria óbvio de mais. Logo em seguida pensou em dar o nome de sua mãe e mais uma vez, isso lhe relacionaria aos Tully, como o bardo sugerira na teoria. Por fim, deu o nome que lhe agradava desde pequena.

- Jonquil.

Sally, Willem e Yros desataram a rir. Sansa ficou dar dor de seus cabelos. Sentiu-se envergonhada por passar um nome tão estúpido.

- Jonquil! – Exclamou Willem. – Vai me dizer, bela Jonquil, que o homem que a trouxe até aqui é o seu Florian!?

Todos riram ainda mais. Sansa se desconcertou ainda mais.

- Vamos, deixem-na em paz. – Ordenou Yros em meio a risos.

- Quem dá um nome tão ridículo a uma filha? Aposto que é uma bastarda de algum cavaleiro! – Sugeriu Willem.

- Isso é indiferente. És tão bonita quanto a própria Jonquil. – Yros piscou, tentando suavizar o ambiente por meio de galanteios. – Espero que divida o palco comigo essa noite.

- Não me atreveria, senhor.

- Disse que é uma cantora, por que não canta? – Perguntou Sally.

- E-eu... – Começou Sansa.

- Aposto que é uma puta que só canta na cama! – Zombou Willem.

- Willem! – Repreendeu Yros com severidade. – Não se atreva a usar esse linguajar perante a hóspede, entendeu? – O bardo sentou-se ao lado de Sansa. – Não dê ouvidos a esse brutamonte, ele fala como cozinha.

- Minha comida e minha fala são perfeitas. – Protestou, comendo o ovo frito com ramas de sangue.

Involuntariamente, Sansa e Sally enrugaram o nariz em sinal de nojo.

- Delicioso. – Willem lambeu os dentes.

- Vai tirar o apetite da garota dessa forma, Willem. – Yros balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Por favor, minha senhora, experimente as torradas. – Tomando uma torrada entre as mãos, direcionou-as para Sansa. A garota tentou tomá-las em suas mãos, mas foi impedida pelo bardo. – Por favor, permita-me. – Falou, oferecendo a torrada. A garota nortenha com delicadeza mordeu um pedaço do aperitivo.

- Gostosa... – Comentou com as maçãs coradas.

- A única coisa que o nosso _querido_ cozinheiro não fez. – Sorriu, mordendo o mesmo lugar que Sansa mordera. – Sally, vá buscar mais cerveja para Jonquil. – Comandou.

Sally se pôs em pé sem questionar e partiu em direção a cozinha.

- Willem, vá para a aldeia conseguir mais suprimentos. Esta noite faremos uma grande apresentação.

- Mas eu não... – Sansa começou.

- Shiu, trate apenas de se alimentar agora. – Deu dois tapinhas na cabeça da garota e ofereceu-lhe a torrada mais uma vez, que a ruiva mordiscou sem pestanejar.

Willem obedeceu ao bardo, porém partiu arrastando os pés e praguejando. Yros não deu importância a essa atitude. Estava entretido alimentando a hóspede. Sally retornara ao salão algum tempo depois trazendo uma caneca e um jarro de cevada. Encheu o copo que Sansa estava usando e em seguida a caneca que trouxera que era destinada ao cantor. Terminando a ação, partiu para o andar superior a modo de arrumar os aposentos. Depois de algum tempo que os dois estavam a sós, Yros quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado.

- Eu sei que a história que contou não é verdadeira. Consigo farejar a mentira ao longe, por mais convincente que ela pareça. – O bardo mantinha um sorriso ingênuo no rosto. Era impossível dizer o que ele pensava sobre aquilo.

- ... A minha história...

- Não desejo sabê-la.

- Então...?

- Quero apenas que cante comigo. – Confessou.

- Mas eu...

- Irá cantar. Sua voz é como a dos pássaros. Sei que não mentiu quando disse que era uma cantora.

- Nunca cantei para ninguém!

- Toda Lady aprende a cantar com a sua septã. Tenho certeza que a sua fez um excelente trabalho.

Ele sabia. Sabia que ela pertencia a corte. Talvez ele soubesse quem ela realmente era, mas por que ele manteria isso em segredo?

- Como...? Você...

- Minha querida Jonquil, quando eu encontro algo que me fascina, desejo levá-lo ao seu limite. Irei esperá-la em meus aposentos logo após o almoço. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver na Vila, por favor, não se atrase para nosso ensaio. Quero que nossa apresentação essa noite seja _perfeita_. – Yros levantou-se da mesa e depositou um beijo suave, mas cheio de promessa, na testa de Sansa. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, deixou-a para trás com os tormentos da posição em que se encontrava.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, leitores! Tenho algumas coisas para comentar sobre esse capítulo, mas primeiro de tudo gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram a minha estória! Meus olhos se encheram de glitter e fiquei mais feliz do que o Renly em uma fanfic dedicada a ele e ao Loras! *-* Também gostei de receber reviews e seguidores! Sou muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando! E como prometido, não abandonei o trabalho e até publiquei com maior frequência! :D  
Bom, vamos ao que interessa agora:

**1-** Sinto muito, mas o Sandor não apareceu nesse capítulo. Ainda estou me decidindo se ele terá o capítulo seguinte dedicado apenas à ele ou se ele aparecerá no fim;

**2-** Decidi que cansei de trabalhar só com o Sandor e a Sansa, achava que a fanfic estava precisando de novos personagens para dar um UP na trama, que acabará de forma surpreendente! (sim, o final dessa fanfic já está pronto, eu sempre começo uma fanfic pelo fim. Há!);

**3-** A figura do Bardo (Yros) vai permanecer durante um bom tempo e prometo tentar fazer com que ele desperte emoções em você leitor;

**4-** Sou uma pessoa com mente aberta, então se vocês tiverem sugestões, não se acanhem! Saibam que a minha demora se dá pelo fato de estar no meu ano de TCC e na minha estagnação criativa.

Bom, como já sabem: Reviews, favoritar e seguir são muito apreciados! Mensagens em inbox também! Se acharem algum erro na fanfic, seja de coerência e digitação, me notifiquem. Estou super ansiosa que algumas coisas acabam escapando.


	5. Chapter 5

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo V – **Más Notícias**

O cheiro de gordura, sal e álcool era marcante no lugar. Forçando um pouco mais o olfato pôde sentir o cheiro cítrico de limão e laranja, provavelmente algum óleo pós-banho e ele era mais marcante na mulher que os recebeu, uma mulher possuidora de seios fartos, suficientemente tentadores para Sandor Clegane, que não se entregava aos prazeres das mulheres havia quase três meses. Mas não era ela quem detinha sua atenção e sim um rapaz na casa dos vinte anos segurando um bandolim que não tirava os olhos verdes de cima de sua protegida, Sansa Stark.

- Boa noite, meu Lorde! – A estranha pronunciou com animação. Sansa saltou para trás ao ser pega de surpresa e ficou detida por de baixo dos fortes dedos de Sandor. – Oh, eu por acaso a assustei, garota? Bem, isso não importa, não é mesmo? Você gostaria de um quarto, me'Lorde?

- O passarinho deseja descansar, mande-a para um quarto. – Respondeu sem perguntar se era isso que Sansa desejava. O que Sandor mais queria era retirá-la da visão dos outros que começavam a demonstrar interesse em suas longas madeixas rubras.

Depois de alguns comandos, uma criada chamada Sally ficou incumbida de levar o _seu _passarinho ao quarto e atender aos pedidos que tivesse. Quanto ao Cão de Caça, ele se viu na presença das demais pessoas no salão.

- Tenha certeza, me'Lorde, Sally vai cuidar muito bem de sua _criança_ enquanto _eu cuido_ do senhor. – A mulher empinou os seios em sugestão.

- Me traga uma bebida. – Comandou, ignorando a atitude da recepcionista. Estava cansado de mais para informar-lhe que não era nenhum 'senhor' e com a mente abstraída de mais para retornar os flertes.

Apesar de sua horrível queimadura na face que lhe tornava menos atraente do que a maioria dos homens, ele já estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação, era incrível como as mulheres sem um título de nobreza costumavam se entregar facilmente. Se bem que bastava um olhar para perceber que Sandor não fazia parte da escória da sociedade, mesmo que as suas atitudes se assemelhassem a ela.

Ao fundo a melodia criada pelo bardo começou a esvanecesse e o coro meloso de lástima das mulheres ao redor dele ganhou vez.

- Oh, Yros! – Uma garota chorou – Por favor, toque mais uma vez...

- Oh, Sor Yros! Só mais uma! – Outra acompanhou.

- Pois bem, me convenceram! - Riu o bardo - Qual canção devo apresentar agora?

Muitas vozes se ergueram ao mesmo tempo dizendo várias músicas. Yros sorria perante a agitação que formara.

- Acalmem-se! - Pediu - Cantarei _A Senhora Minha Esposa_. - Dito isso, tirou a primeira nota musical e a música preencheu o salão mais uma vez.

Sandor revirou os olhos assim que a música começou. Achava uma idiotice a atitude das mulheres para com os bardos em gerais, mas principalmente para esse tal de Yros. Havia algo nele que não o agradava.

A mulher dos seios fartos retornara ao aposento trazendo consigo a bebida que Sandor ordenara. Depositou a caneca de vinho na frente do hóspede e em seguida deu um grande suspiro.

- Yros realmente é um excelente cantor. - Comentou debruçada sobre o balcão.

- Heh, não passa de um filho da puta - Respondeu, tomando um grande gole de seu vinho.

- Senhor? - Perguntou a mulher desconcertada.

- Não sou senhor algum e estou pouco me fodendo para os bardos e para as septãs. São criaturas malditas que espalham mentiras na cabeça de menininhas tolas.

A mulher corou.

- Nos tempos de guerras as mulheres precisam dessas coisas...

- As mulheres precisam disso? Hah! Elas precisam é de um homem em suas camas! - Gruniu uma risada, bebendo o restante do vinho.

A anfitriã de Sandor silenciou-se e o observou durante alguns segundos antes de dar continuidade ao diálogo.

- E do que os homens precisam? - Ousou.

Sandor imitou a mulher. Encarou-a por um tempo fazendo uma breve análise de seu físico. Os olhos castanhos e os cabelos da mesma tonalidade ressaltavam a sua pele alva com as maçãs do rosto constantemente rosadas, sinal de boa saúde. Estava um pouco acima do peso, é verdade, mas isso só lhe proporcionava uns pontos a mais, visto que seus peitos eram enormemente fartos. Sandor questionou se sua mão conseguiria fechar ao redor de um.

- Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou, sem desviar os olhos dos peitos.

- Aliria Zenathis...

- Aliria... - Repetiu - Do que os homens precisam? Bem, você deve saber do que os homens precisam, não? - Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dela.

- Você poderia me dizer se eu sei ou não – Sugeriu com um sorriso arteiro.

Sandor abriu um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

- Traga-me outra caneca. – Ordenou.

Aliria não pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta. Sandor sabia exatamente o que ela queria ouvir e até onde queria chegar.

- Aliria! – Uma voz feminina ecoou as costas de Sandor.

- Sally! – Aliria respondeu abrindo a porta lateral por onde entrara. – O que foi?

- Oh, a garota ruiva que chegou com aquele senhor ali pede uma refeição.

- E todo esse escândalo para isso? – Questionou Aliria crispando os lábios em desagrado.

- Sim. – Sally sorriu com infantilidade – E... Bem... Ela não parece muito bem. – Comentou com voz baixa, porém Sandor conseguiu ouvir mesmo assim.

- O que ela tem? – O homem perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Oh! – Exclamou Sally ao se deparar que ele ouvira.

- Responda! – Ordenou pondo-se em pé.

- N-nada de mais, senhor.. – Sentiu-se diminuir na presença do homem.

- Nada de mais, você diz? Maldita seja! – Exclamou dando um soco na mesa. – Qual quarto ela está? DIGA!

- E-ela...

- No final do corredor do andar de cima, tem um urso entalhado na porta. – Aliria informou aborrecida.

Sandor girou sobre os calcanhares e se direcionou até o quarto em que foi dito como o de Sansa. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, passou por diversas portas com vários animais entalhados e quando encontrou a porta com o urso, não hesitou em abri-la.

Quando a porta foi aberta, nenhum ranger foi emitido. Sandor adentrou o quarto e com ele o som que o bardo produzia no andar de baixo foi junto. Não havia sinal de Sansa ali, a escuridão predominada com exceção da lareira acesa. O homem encostou a porta e ao fazê-lo, reparou que ela estava bloqueando uma luz frágil que vinha do fundo do quarto. Forçando um pouco os olhos pôde ver um biombo cheio de treliças. Deu alguns passos naquela direção, até que sentiu algo estranho por de baixo de seus pés. Parou e olhou para o chão só para encontrar um amontoado de roupas e acreditou serem de Sansa. Ao levantar os olhos, ouviu o barulho de água vindo do local para onde se dirigia. _Sansa está se banhando_. Pensou, desconcertado com a situação. Ele havia ido ao encalço dela para perguntar se estava tudo bem, não estava preparado para essa situação. _É apenas uma garota se banhando, idiota!_ Em sua vida já havia se deparado diversas vezes com mulheres em situações mais embaraçosas do que a dela, mas ainda assim era Sansa que estava ali e não uma mulher qualquer. Sabia que para ela, isso era grande coisa. _E não garanto me controlar_. Constatou ao sentir um incômodo na calça que usava. Durante toda a viagem que fizeram de Porto Real até ali, o que ele mais queria era achar um momento, uma desculpa qualquer ou um sinal para deflorá-la. As mãos dela ao redor de seu corpo, o movimento do cavalo, a matança na Batalha de Blackwater e o _fogo_. Elementos eróticos que mexeriam com qualquer homem na posição dele. Tentou manter-se em silêncio e obteve sucesso, até Sansa se levantar da banheira. Soltou um pequeno gemido rouco. A vela acesa projetou uma sombra desnuda da garota. Por entre as treliças era possível ver o corpo dela. _Oh deuses, como desejo possuí-la_. Sentiu o volume em suas calças enrijecer. O cheiro de corpo de mulher pós-banho estava encalacrado em suas narinas. _Preciso sair daqui._ Constatou em uma onda de ansiedade. Seus passos não pareceram obedecê-lo. _Preciso sair daqui AGORA!_ Gritou para consigo mesmo e após grande relutância deixou o quarto antes de sua _protegida_ ir a procura das roupas.

_Oh, e ela era doce_

_e pura e bela!_

_A donzela com mel_

_nos cabelos!_

_Cabelos! Cabelos!_

_A donzela com mel_

_nos cabelos!_

_O urso cheirou o odor_

_no ar de verão._

_O urso! O urso!_

_Preto e castanho_

_e coberto de pelo!_

_Cheirou o odor_

_no ar de verão!_

_Fungou e rugiu_

_e cheirou-o, babão!_

_Mel no ar de verã__o!_

- Maldito bardo... MALDITO! – Praguejou o mais alto que pôde tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido por Sansa que estava do outro lado da porta. De tantas as canções que existiam, era justamente O Urso e a Bela Donzela que Yros escolhera.

Ficara parado ali, na porta com o entalhe do urso, tentando ajeitar seus pensamentos, mas não importava quantas crianças dilaceradas imaginasse, seu pênis continuava ereto, pois a imagem e o cheiro de Sansa não lhe saiam da memória. Ele poderia se martirizar por essa ação involuntária, mas não o fez. Seu sangue de homem varão lhe fervia a veia. Com passos largos desceu a escada enquanto Yros terminava as duas últimas estrofes da canção.

_Esperneou e chorou,_

_a donzela tão bela,_

_mas ele lambeu-lhe_

_o mel dos cabelos._

_Cabelos! Cabelos!_

_Lambeu-lhe_

_o mel dos cabelos!_

_Então suspirou e guinchou_

_e até esperneou!_

_Meu urso! Cantou._

_Meu urso tão belo!_

_E daqui para lá_

_foram pelo percurso,_

_o urso, o urso_

_e a bela donzela._

- Senhor? – Chamou Aliria ao notar que Sandor retornara ao salão. O visitante parecia mais carrancudo agora do que na hora que chegou. – A menina está bem? – Perguntou.

- Prepare-me um quarto – Ordenou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

No mesmo instante Aliria deixou de fazer o que estava fazendo e se prontificou até ele.

- Queira me acompanhar.

Sandor tornou a subir a escada na companhia da mulher. Seguiram pelo mesmo corredor pelo qual acabara de passar, mas dessa vez parou logo no começo e uma porta com o entalhe de uma lontra foi aberta.

- Não é muito luxuoso quanto o outro quarto, mas tenho certeza que lhe acomodará muito bem. - Disse a mulher, adentrando o quarto e acendendo uma vela sobre a cômoda.

O quarto era realmente pequeno. Havia uma cama cuja qual Sandor se sentou, uma cômoda a meia dúzia de passos de distância da cama do lado esquerdo e do lado direito na mesma distância havia um biombo cujo qual ocultava uma banheira.

- Dá pro gasto. - Respondeu.

- Se o senhor precisar de alguma coisa...

- Já lhe disse que não sou nenhum senhor. - Bufou.

- Oh! - Aliria abriu um pequeno sorriso amarelo - Desculpe-me.

- Não.

- O-o que... Não? - A mulher ficou desconcertada.

- Recompense-me.

- Perdão?

- Você estava dizendo que me mostraria os seus conhecimentos sobre o que todo homem precisa. - A expressão de Sandor suavizou. Um pequeno sorriso faceiro aparecia de leve em seu lábio queimado.

Os olhos da estalajadeira arregalaram-se com a mesma velocidade que suas salientes maçãs do rosto coraram. A mulher que parecia adorar tagarelar dessa vez não conseguiu encontrar palavras.

- Então? - Indagou Sandor.

- A menina...

O cenho do homem tornou a se fechar. Lembrar-se de Sansa fazia com que a elevação por baixo de suas roupas formigar.

- Isso não pareceu incomodá-la a princípio.

O silêncio voltou a reinar sobre eles. Sob a luz da vela acesa as costas de Aliria podia-se ver a intensidade presente nos olhos dos dois. Quem quebrou o silêncio mais uma vez foi ele.

- Você parecia bem confiante sobre o seu conhecimento a respeito dos homens. - Pôs-se em pé, sem desviar os olhos. - Mas pela sua atitude, vejo que me enganei. - Lentamente e com as mãos ágeis começou a retirar sua armadura negra e pousá-la aos pés de sua cama.

- Eu... - Começou a estalajadeira, mas não sentiu-se inteligente o suficiente para completar a frase.

- O que todo homem quer - Direcionou-se até ela, apenas com suas roupas mais leves - Posso lhe ensinar isso. - Dizendo a última frase, inclinou-se sobre a mulher e encostou os seus lábios na lateral do pescoço da mesma. - Desde que esteja disposta a isso. - Sua língua delicadamente percorreu a jugular dela, umedecendo a região e aplicando uma pequena força típica das coisas que Sandor faz. - Caso o contrário, ache-me alguém que o faça. - E dito isso, afastou-se sua boca do pescoço dela, permanecendo de frente para ela e olhando-a de cima devido sua altura.

- M-me'Lorde... - A frase saiu tremida. A mulher estava mais vermelha do que as maçãs colhidas em Dorne. - O-os meus co-conhecimentos no leito são um pouco limitados...

Sandor deu-lhe as costas quando ela voltou a falar. Caminhou de volta para a sua cama e sentou-se nela, de frente para a estalajadeira.

- ...Todavia, acredito que possa satisfazê-lo... - Terminou por fim.

Ficou em silêncio, analisando-a e questionando-se internamente sobre a situação em que estava se colocando. Sua cabeça dizia para se satisfazer apenas com o vinho que lhe era servido, mas o seu pênis, embriagado pelo cheiro de Sansa, pedia para se satisfazer dentro de uma mulher. Quem ele realmente queria, não era aquela mulher em sua frente e sim sua pequena ave, mas o passarinho era novo de mais e inocente de mais para compreender os desejos da carne, e essa pureza ele gostaria de conservar por um pouco mais de tempo, talvez porque a sua protegida o remetesse a imagem de Reyla¹, como seus empregados haviam lhe descrito.

- Satisfaça-me. - Ordenou.

A expressão de Aliria mudou, de confusa passou para determinada. Sandor conhecia aquele tipo de olhar. A mulher aproximou-se dele como uma serpente deslizante e foi dessa forma que ela retirou a vestimenta superior dele, expondo o peitoral.

- Oh... - Exclamou. - Quantas cicatrizes...

Com toda a delicadeza presente em uma mulher, ela começou a deslizar a ponta de seus dedos pelas manchas brancas de vários cortes que há muito foram causados.

- Pobrezinho... Deve ter doído muito, sem ninguém para cuidar de você - Supôs - O fogo já lhe queimou e o sangue já derramou... Não se preocupe, agora eu cuidarei de você...

Pressionou o peito dele com as palmas das duas mãos, fazendo-o deitar de costas. Aliria subiu sobre ele, sentou-se em seu quadril com o vestido levantado até as coxas e inclinou-se sobre o mesmo. Enquanto muitas outras mulheres teriam demonstrado asco e evitado fazê-lo, a mulher que estava sobre ele tocou-lhe o rosto queimado e depositou longos beijos úmidos sobre o mesmo e, quando concluiu esse lado, passou para o outro, desde a altura do olho até o canto da boca e quando chegou ali percorreu os lábios dele com a língua. Sandor algumas vezes separou os lábios para que ela introduzisse a língua, mas ela não o fez, o que o levou a segurar-lhe a cabeça para beijá-la e só assim conseguiu um toque mais intenso com a mesma. A mulher, embora de uma forma excêntrica, havia conseguido provocá-lo.

Os lábios dela se abriram ao contato com o dele. Suas línguas instantaneamente se encontraram e uma pressionou a outra, fazendo pequenos círculos involuntários naquele espaço apertado. Sandor se considerava bom de beijo, mas dessa vez estava disposto a deixar sua parceira dominá-lo, apesar da mesma não ter uma boa experiência. Aliria vez ou outra mordiscava a língua e o lábio inferior de Sandor e quando se cansava do beijo percorria a mandíbula do visitante com a língua e voltava a encontrar a língua dele no fim. Foi entre mordidas e lambidas que o beijo úmido deles se quebrou. Ela sorria.

- Preciso lhe devolver algo que me deste.

E antes que pudesse perguntar o que era, Aliria já estava dedicando a sua atenção ao pescoço do homem, com os lábios grudados em sua jugular. Ela sugou-o e mordiscou-o após umedecer a área. Ao primeiro toque dos lábios dela ali ele sentiu seu pênis enrijecer em baixo dela e quando ela afastou-se, soltou um gemido involuntário que não passou despercebido.

- Mas já? - Perguntou faceira. - Mas eu mal comecei... - Riu como uma garotinha.

- Cale a boca.

- Sim, me'Lorde. - Concordou, dessa vez beijando o torso dele, exatamente uma cicatriz comprida que ia do ombro esquerdo para o quadril do lado direito. Alternando entre beijos e lambidas, Aliria fez o percurso da cicatriz, dedicando-se ao mamilo esquerdo quando a cicatriz se aproximou do seio. As mãos brutas de cavaleiro grudaram-lhe o quadril, gemidos e xingamentos foram pronunciados e o que Aliria mais ouviu foi _"Maldita mulher!"_.

- Maldita seja! - Exclamou Sandor, movimentando o quadril em baixo dela.

Nesse ponto, Aliria acabara de chegar a metade da cicatriz e afastou o rosto dela para observá-lo. Havia uma mistura de dor e prazer na face dele que a fez rir.

- Você quer mesmo se aliviar, não quer? - Perguntou com voz inocente.

- Sim... - Gemeu.

- O quanto você quer? - A mulher escorregou por sobre as pernas de Sandor até chegar no chão. Depois, desamarrou a calça dele e a retirou lentamente, aproveitando o momento.

- Maldita mulher! - Praguejou. O pênis "nessa altura do campeonato" estava duro e quando ficou livre da calça o membro inclinou-se em direção a sua barriga, revelando seu comprimento, que era superior aos 15 centímetros habituais e inferior aos 21 centímetros, e sua circunferência, que equivalia a três dedos. Uma substância transparente escorria dele em uma quantidade insignificante e o sacro escrotal estava encolhido, dando sinal de que estava pronto para ter o orgasmo.

- Que bela surpresa! - Exclamou ao se deparar com o membro dele e mordiscou o lábio inferior no excitamento. - Tenha calma... - Comentou despindo-se de seu vestido da forma mais rápida que conseguia, mas não pareceu rápido o suficiente, pois Sandor sentou-se na cama e ajudou-a a se livrar da vestimenta. - Obri... Aaaah! - Gemeu. Os lábios de Sandor fecharam-se em torno de seu mamilo. Sem o vestido os fartos seios dela estavam livres e desde o momento em que o viajante chegara a pousada teve incontáveis pensamentos eróticos para com eles. - Senhor, por favor...

- Maldição, mulher! Eu não sou nenhum senhor! - Seus dentes roçaram com um pouco mais de força em um dos mamilos enquanto seu polegar e indicador brincavam com o outro.

- Tudo bem, você venceu.. - Aliria rendeu-se entre gemidos. Uma curta lágrima escorria de seu olho.

Sandor continuou com os lábios nos seios dela e com a mão que usava para acariciar-lhe o mamilo trouxe-a de volta para o seu colo, colocando-a sentada sobre as suas coxas.

- Por favor, queira deitar-se... - Pediu ela com a voz rouca.

Relutantemente Sandor cedeu, afastando os lábios do peito dela. Suas mãos continuaram na cintura da mesma. Com cuidado, Aliria se posicionou sobre o quadril dele e com o auxílio das mãos direcionou o pênis na entrada de sua vagina e começou a sentar-se devagar para que se acostumasse com a espessura do membro.

Sandor no entanto não gostava de enrolação. Todo o estímulo que precisava para chegar ao clímax já fora dado e, estando com as mãos na cintura de Aliria, puxou-a para baixo arrancando-lhe um grito estridente de surpresa e dor que entrou em coro com o de prazer que ele soltara.

- Você é tão apertada... - Comentou, deixando o pênis esquentar-se na umidade interna dela antes de começar a se mexer.

- Idiota! Não deveria ter feito isso... - Reclamou, tocando a própria virilha, mas sem movimentar o quadril.

Sandor riu e lentamente começou a se movimentar. Aliria o acompanhou, ambos soltando leves gemidos que iam se intensificando em cada estocada. Apesar de ter sido a mulher que proporcionou mais prazer entre os dois, a vagina dela estava bem lubrificada, facilitando o movimento do membro dele. Seu copo estava quente e suor pingava de suas costas e de sua testa. O quarto por ser pequeno retinha o calor e o cheiro do sexo, um cheiro muito semelhante a amônia. Cada vez que Alia se levantava e abaixava de novo seus grandes peitos a acompanhava, o que excitava ainda mais Sandor. Com uma de suas mãos ele voltou a agarrar o seio, apertando-o por entre seus dedos. A expressão da estalajadeira foi o suficiente para que ele compreendesse que ela estava gostando daquilo. Um pequeno sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seu rosto. Foi necessário apenas uma dúzia a mais de estocadas para que os dois chegassem ao orgasmo. Sandor sentiu um jato quente sair de seu pênis junto com um alívio instantâneo e ao mesmo tempo sentiu a reação da vagina de Aliria sobre o seu pênis, contraindo-se sobre o mesmo.

- Me'Lorde... - Murmurou Aliria, ainda com o pênis dentro de si.

Sandor nada disse, gemia baixinho. O expandir e retrair da vagina dela enquanto seu pênis ainda estava inserido lá fazia com que voltasse a endurecer, embora de forma suave comparado com como estava. Quando a reação do clímax passou, foi Aliria que rompeu a ligação entre os dois corpos.

- Você realmente sabe do que um homem precisa. - Sandor comentou, tossindo uma risada. Não era costume dele conversar após o sexo, mas só ele sabia o quanto era grato por Alia ter se deitado com ele, caso o contrário ele não saberia o que teria feito para saciar as suas vontades carnais.

- Oh, obrigada, Me'Lorde. - Respondeu, escondendo um sorriso tímido.

Sandor se arrependera de ter expressado seu agradecimento.

- Preciso descansar agora, deixe-me. - Ordenou.

Aliria enrubesceu-se com a atitude dele. Sabendo que não havia como ficar mais um pouco nos braços dele se levantou, vestiu-se e deixou-o sozinho.

Cão de Caça, cansado da viagem e do sexo que acabara de ter, não demorou muito para cair no sono, mas quando o fez, foi com imagens de seu Passarinho cavalgando sobre ele como a estalajadeira acabara de fazê-lo.

Quanto tornou a acordar, a noite ainda imperava, mas o som de pássaros já podiam ser ouvidos. Sandor sentou-se em sua cama. Só restava um pequeno pedaço da vela que Aliria acendera. "_Preciso dar logo o fora daqui_" Pensou para consigo mesmo, finalmente parecendo lembrar que estava em plena fuga de Porto Real e que se fosse pego, poderia ser a sua morte e a condenação do seu Passarinho a uma vida de humilhação na corte por ter fugido com o Cão de Joffrey.

- Preciso acordar Sansa. - Comentou para si mesmo, pondo-se em pé.

Sandor tratou de vestir sua armadura rapidamente, fez sua higiene matinal com a bacia de água próxima a banheira atrás do biombo e deixou o quarto levando consigo todos os seus pertences. Caminhou até os aposentos da garota Stark e hesitou na porta. Há algumas horas atrás, quando adentrou o mesmo quarto encontrou sua protegida em um momento particular de higiene pessoal. O mero pensamento da imagem que vira causava reações involuntárias em seu corpo. Sentindo-se incoerente consigo mesmo, resolveu por fim entrar no aposento com ar altivo, como de costume. Quando o fez, sua atenção foi direta para o leito e se deparou com uma vasta cabeleira ruiva espalhada pela cama. Sansa estava usando apenas sua capa para protegê-la do frio. "_Estúpido Passarinho_", franziu os lábios após o pensamento. Com os passos lentos se aproximou dela, parando a menos de um passo de distância. "_Dorme tão tranquila enquanto uma guerra explode lá fora_". Seus dedos das mãos formigavam. Desejava percorrer as longas madeixas rubras com eles. "_Independente de quem quer que tenha vencido a Batalha de Blackwater, eles devem estar à sua procura, Passarinho. E enquanto isso, está aqui, escondida no meio da mata, desejando voltar para o Norte antes do inverno chegar..._" Sandor tinha pleno conhecimento de que quando a encontrassem o tratamento que ela vinha recebendo em Porto Real iria piorar. Sansa podia continuar sendo uma Stark, só que agora era uma Stark procurada, que deixou sua jaula com o Cão de Caça do Rei Joffrey.

Estava a ponto de dar mais um passo quando foi surpreendido pela respiração da garota que mudara. Com medo de que ela acordasse e fosse pego fazendo algo suspeito - observando ela enquanto dormia -, cambaleou para trás. Sansa não acordou, mas Sandor acabou por pisar em um objeto estranho no chão. Quando abaixou-se para ver no que pisara, se deparou com uma pequena bolsa de couro que logo reconheceu: era a bolsa cuja qual Sansa carregava as joias que possuía no intuito de vendê-las. Sandor pegou-a em suas mãos e ponderou. "_Podia sair para vendê-las e deixar o Passarinho dormir um pouco mais_". A ideia não parecia mal. Sabia que se ela fosse junto, ela não reclamaria do percurso "_Ela nunca reclama de nada_" embora ficasse extremamente cansada como agora._  
_

- Espero que tenha bons sonhos. - Comentou, por fim decidido a deixá-la na pousada.

Girando sobre os calcanhares deixou o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si ao sair.

- Oi, acorde sua senhora. - Exigiu ao chegar ao salão, cutucando a criada que atendera Sansa que estava debruçada sobre a mesa, em um sono profundo, a única alma viva presente naquele lugar no momento.

Sally sobressaltou-se em susto, soltando um curto gritinho de horror ao olhar o rosto queimado dele na luz de velas. Sandor a repreendeu com o olhar.

- ...É-é para já, sen-senhor... - Gaguejou, entrando por uma porta lateral aos tropicões.

Passou alguns instantes antes que Sally retornasse com Aliria em seu encalço.

- Pois não? - Perguntou a estalajadeira com a voz séria, dando a entender que nada havia acontecido entre os dois.

- Estou de partida - Avisou, embora não desejasse dar satisfação de nada.

- Mas já? - Havia um ar saudoso na mulher.

- Quanto devo?

- Oi? - A mulher corou.

- Pela hospedagem. - Franziu as sobrancelhas com severidade.

- Oh, sim - Sorriu - Três moeda de cobre pelo quarto que ficou.

- E pelo quarto da garota? - Sandor lembrou-a da figura de Sansa.

O rosto de Aliria se contorceu, como se tivesse sentido um cheiro ruim.

- Uma moeda de prata.

Afastando a capa que utilizava, retirou do cinto a sua própria sacola de couro onde guardava o próprio ouro, sendo a maioria da vitória no Torneiro da Mão em homenagem à Eddard Stark quando o Rei Robert Baratheon ainda estava no poder. Remexendo na bolsa, retirou dela 2 moedas de ouro.

- Isso deve ser o suficiente para que cuide do Passarinho enquanto estou fora. - Entregou as moedas para a dona da pousada. Aliria ameaçou dizer algo, mas interrompeu-a. - Voltarei em no máximo um dia. Deem à ela as refeições diária com fartura e tudo o que ela pedir.

Dito isso, Sandor deixou a pousada. Seu intuito era vender as joias da garota. Sabia que não conseguiria isso estando em Felwood. Pelo o que percebera, grande parte da população saíra de lá pela guerra que ocorreria em Porto Real, restando apenas os incapazes de lutar e os oportunos. Se conseguisse por um acaso arranjar uma pessoa para quem vender, seria por um preço muito inferior ao que elas valiam. Os dois lugares mais próximos seriam Bronzegate, sede da Casa Buckler, anteriormente aliada à causa de Renly e posterior a morte do mesmo aderiu ao exército de Stannis, sua localização cruzava com a Estradadorrei, já estando localizada nas Terras da Tempestade, a outra opção era Haystack Hall, um pouco adiante de Bronzegate, terras da Casa Errol, também aliados à Renly. Após a morte do mesmo, é provável que tenha se aliada à Stannis, mas nenhuma informação a respeito dessa aliança chegou aos ouvidos de Sandor. As duas cidades Clegane já havia visitado com uma certa frequência (assim como Felwood) quando saia para caçar com toda a guarda real e a corte, coisas que pareciam pertencer a um passado distante. "_Haystack Hall parece ser o lugar mais apropriado_" Constatou. Por estar mais distante da estrada, talvez os cavaleiros que retornassem com vida de Porto Real não chegassem até ela, preferindo descansar em Bronzegate, ou algo do tipo. "_Só espero que nenhum retorne à Felwood e que muito menos parem na mesma pousada em que Sansa se encontra_", esse pensamento o irritou mais do que deveria. Estava deixando-a para a segurança da mesma, mas isso parecia ser a coisa mais estúpida de acordo com as probabilidades.

Cavalgou sobre Estranho aproximadamente por um um oitavo do dia quando atingiu a Estrada do Rei. O ruim de quando se está dentro de uma mata é que todo o percurso parece ser o mesmo, tendo de se guiar apenas pela posição do sol. Ainda assim o caminho foi traçado com facilidade. A primeira coisa que reparou ao chegar na Estrada foi uma carroça pobremente feita vindo em sua direção. Puxando a carroça vinha um cavalo muito velho, magro e cansado e sobre ele estava um senhor com ralos cabelos brancos na careca manchada pela árdua jornada sob o sol que enfrentara toda uma vida, de olhos rugosos e semblante amistoso. Ao encontrar a figura altiva de Sandor cumprimentou-o.

- Bom dia, senhor! - Exclamou o velho na simpatia.

Sandor retribuiu com um breve aceno de cabeça. Desde que deixara Felwood estava usando a touca da capa a modo de esconder suas cicatrizes delatora de sua identidade.

- Está vindo de onde? - Insistiu o camponês, não reparando na hostilidade direcionada a ele.

Clegane não respondeu.

- Eu estou vindo de Bronzegate - Continuou o estranho - As tropas que foram à guerra até agora não retornaram - Lamentou. - Meus negócios estão indo de mal a pior por causa dessa estúpida guerra! Não consigo vender todos os alimentos que produzo e os impostos que o desgraçado Lorde Bucker está cobrando é superior ao que ganho, então estou indo até Haystack Hall tentar vender o que está aí atrás - Apontou para a carroça - Mas duvido muito que conseguirei o lucro que espero.

Era surpreendente como a população não-nobre demonstrava interesse para as causas de seus senhores; Para os camponeses, o que realmente importava é que pudessem continuar com a sua rotina de todo o dia. A vida no campo mesmo depois de 300 anos desde a chegada de Aegon, O Conquistador não pareceu evoluir, eles viviam para trabalhar na terra cedida por seus senhores, casavam-se, tinham filhos e ensinavam o oficio para suas crias. Só se sentiam incomodados quando a cobrança de impostos aumentava ou quando enfrentavam momentos de fome. No fundo, o não-cavaleiro deseja também mandar um foda-se para toda essa hipocrisia, todavia se submeter a pobreza, a miséria e uma vida de trabalho árduo no campo não lhe agradava.

- Já está me batendo aquela fome dos sete infernos! Minha esposa me obrigou a pegar a estrada antes mesmo de poder tomar um gole de leite. Por que não se junta a mim para uma refeição? Tenho certeza que um pedaço de pão a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença nos negócios hoje. - Disse o velho, encostando a carroça com um grande esforço em baixo de uma árvore.

Sandor analisou o velho. Sentia-se inclinado em recusar a oferta dele, só que uma simpatia misturada com uma grande fome (talvez superior à do homem) o levou a encostar Estranho, desmontando em seguida.

- Muito bem, o que temos aqui? - Disse o estranho revirando o fundo da carroça.

- Está tudo bem? - Falou Sandor por fim.

- Ah sim, meu jovem! Só me dê uma ajuda com esse barril, por sua bondade. - Pediu voltando com um grande pão duro, uma rodela de queijo e duas canecas de metais. - Minha esposa reclama por eu beber muito, sabe? Não, não tem como você saber porque não a conhece.. E que pelo Os Sete não tenha o infortúnio de conhecê-la.. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim! Então, minha esposa reclama por eu beber muito, só que como ela não está aqui... - Soltou uma risada ordinária coçando o centro da careca, ao se sentar no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

Clegane colocou o barril entre ele e o velho, sentando-se em seguida. Serviu-se com o vinho imediatamente. Se havia veneno ali ou não, ele não sentiu ao virar o conteúdo da caneca de metal de uma vez, tornando a enchê-la novamente antes que o dono dos mantimentos pudesse encher a própria caneca.

- Oooooohohohohohohohohoh - Gargalhou - Aí sim está um verdadeiro apreciador da bebida dos Deuses! Lembra muito de mim na minha mocidade... Ai ai, tempo bom... Mas eu não era tão alto assim, nem tão musculoso. Diga-me jovem, você é um desses cavaleiros que estão lutando nessas guerras aí? - Perguntou, enchendo-se de curiosidade.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Respondeu com rudez.

O velho corou.

- Êta! Não precisa dessa hostilidade toda. Só queria saber se você lutava, de que lado estaria... O lorde de onde eu venho, sabe? O Lorde Bucker... vulgo Lorde Boquete, lutava para o Renly, aquela criaturazinha saltitante! Eu te digo, o Renly possuía mais traços femininos que a minha esposa! Começando pela barba e o bigode dela... - Riu - ... Só que aí pelo o que eu soube esse Baratheon aí morreu pelas mãos de uma cavalona lá que ele chamou pra fazer parte da guarda-real dele e o Lorde Boquete passou a servir o Stannis. Aaah! Eu te digo, viu? Pensei que as coisas fossem mudar, mas nããããoooo! Os impostos aumentaram! Muitos homens morreram antes mesmo de ir pra guerra, aí vai lá, tivemos que produzir mais alimentos ainda! Mandamos uma parte da produção pra eles e o que sobra nós vendemos, porque temos que mandar ouro também... Não aguento mais, filho! Se eu não pagar tudo o que eu devo até o meio dia de amanhã vou perder a minha casa! - Choramingou o camponês, derrubando algumas lágrimas ao terminar de falar.

- Podia ser pior. - Sugeriu.

- Há! Você tem razão! - Riu, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Podia ter o mesmo destino que aqueles nortenho tiveram. Não bastou a Mão do Rei lá ter sido decapitada pelo novo Rei que está em Porto Real, ainda tiveram os filhos mais novos queimados em Winterfell pelos Greyjoy.

Sandor não teve reação ao ouvir as seguintes palavras. Os Stark que estavam em Winterfell foram assassinados pelos Greyjoy... Lembrara-se de quando fora à Winterfell, quando o Rei Robert pedira à Eddard Stark para ser a Mão do Rei. Naquela época ele tivera pouco contato com os Starks, de alguns ele nem lembrava do rosto, como é o caso do Stark mais novo, um garoto que no período não tinha mais do que quatro anos. Já o outro, Brandon, se não se enganava, na mesma visita em que estava, caiu em uma escalada na parte abandonada do castelo e ficara aleijado. Como se a 'sorte' não fosse suficiente, agora estava morto. Neste instante pensou na garota de cabelos acobreado. Sabia que aquilo só significa uma coisa: não havia mais casa para onde Sansa pudesse voltar. "_O Passarinho ao ouvir_ isso..." Balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar nas reações dela. "_Deveria estar sonhando com Winterfell quando a deixei, uma Winterfell que só existe em seus sonhos agora_" Seus punhos se fecharam.

- Oi! Filho? - Chamou o camponês. O transe que Clegane entrara estava evidente.

Sandor retornara para a realidade, tomando um grande gole de vinho e enchendo a boca com um pedaço de pão.

- Há! Ficou chocado, não é mesmo? Pois é, também fiquei quando soube! - Exclamou o senhor - E fiquei ainda mais chocado quando descobri que não era Balon quem programou a invasão e sim aquele filho esquisito dele! Imagina só... A traição foi ainda maior! O 'Rei do Norte' - Ironizou - resolveu a questão rapidinho, mas foi tarde de mais... Todo o castelo foi incendiado na tomada por sua própria tropa. Claro que isso não teria acontecido se ele não tivesse ficado no Sul para combater os Lannisters... - Chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal negativo. - É o que eu te digo... Eu aqui desesperado por um pedaço de terra e esse povo queimando terras adoidado!

- O protegido do Ned!? - Estranhou Clegane.

- Pois é, rapaz! O próprio! Aproveitou que os Starks estavam preocupados com os assuntos no Sul para tomar o que achava por direito ter! Sobre essas questões de guerra eu nada entendo e nem quero saber quem está ganhando ou perdendo, o que eu sei, é que o filho do Balon conseguiu mais inimigos do que amigos ao fazer isso! - Gargalhou. - Bom, já tá tarde agora. - Pôs-se em pé - Pode ficar com essas coisas, exceto pelo vinho, pode pegar um pouco dele em seu frasco de bebida, mas o barril é meu.

Nada mais disse. Juntou as coisas que ganhou e ajudou o camponês a guardar o vinho de volta na carroça. Feito isso, apesar de os dois irem para a mesma direção, eles se separaram.

- Olha, eu não sei pra onde você vai - Disse o homem - Mas não precisa fazer companhia pra um velho como eu.

Clegane não pensou duas vezes e cravando o calcanhar no Estranho, partiu em direção à Haystack Hall. O sol já estava alto na tarde quando alcançou o seu objetivo. Haystack Hall era uma cidade bem maior do que Felwood, apesar de ficar mais isolada. Sandor percebeu que uma parte da população partiu para a guerra, só que um número significante ficara para trás, a maioria camponeses e comerciantes. "_Agora sim poderei conseguir um preço justo para as joias_" Constatou com um certo alívio. A trotes lentos, dirigiu-se ao centro comercial local. Não foi difícil encontrar, o murmurio tipico do mercado era altamente reconhecível.

- Sedas, sedas finíssimas de Volantis! - Gritava um. - Por aqui, senhor, por aqui!

- Vinhos e especiarias de Dorne! - Seguia outro anunciando os seus produtos, com um típico sotaque dornês.

Entre os comerciantes, havia outros que não precisavam anunciar o que vendiam. Mercenários e prostitutas circulavam por entre a população, as vezes obtendo sucesso, as vezes sofrendo ameaças. Bêbados brigavam pela mesma taça de vinho, crianças órfãs aproveitavam do tumulto para safanar algumas bolsas e transeuntes se divertiam com a grande variedade de cores.

- Senhor, senhor! - Gritou uma criança para Sandor - Deixe-me guiar o seu cavalo! Cobro apenas uma moeda de bronze!

Ignorou a criança, mas a mesma insistiu.

- Senhor! Deixe-me, senhor!

Quando o menino se aproximou, Estranho relinchou ficando sobre as patas traseiras. O garotinho assustou-se e algumas pessoas ao redor da cena pararam o que faziam. Foi um comerciante com muitos véus no pescoço quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Saia de perto dessa besta, seu animal idiota! Não está vendo que a está assustando!? - Repreendeu o garoto o mercante. - Que belo animal o senhor tem. Ótima pelagem, os dentes estão completos, são fortes e claros. A musculatura é visível. É um ótimo cavalo de guerra que tem aí, senhor! Quanto quer por ele?

- Ele não está a venda. - Respondeu.

- Nem por 8 moedas de ouro? - Insistiu, abrindo um largo sorriso dourado.

- 'Tá querendo me foder, é!? 8 moedas de ouro não é nem o valor que meu cavalo caga!

- Seu cavalo é um Lannister por acaso?

Sandor não respondeu. De certa forma o seu cavalo _era_ um Lannister.

- Se não vai me vender a sua montaria, ao menos deseja comprar algo que tenho? Ou tem algo a mais para negociar com Jillian Dorell? - O mercante estufou o peito, cheio de vaidade.

Apenas agora reparou nos artefatos que Jillian vendia. Sua tenda era uma das maiores naquela ala. Dentro de sua tenda podia-se ver uma bancada de tecidos leves de diversas cores, uma caixa de joias de tamanho médio nas mãos de um de seus empregados, diversos frascos de óleo corporal e alguns brinquedos.

- Me dê um preço - Pediu, jogando a bolsa de joias de Sansa que carregava.

O mercante pegou-a e a abriu; Seus olhos se maravilharam com o que tinha em mãos. As peças, quase todas, possuía uma pedra de valor inestimável. "Por m_enos de 30 moedas de ouro eu não vendo_" Afirmou Sandor para si mesmo. Seu entendimento sobre joias não era muito vasto, todavia Sansa não era o tipo de garota de usar objetos sem valor como adorno no corpo.

- São peças muito finas para um homem como você estar carregando. Lhe dou 10 moedas de ouro e 5 de prata.

- Vá se foder! Só aquele anel de esmeralda vale o preço que disse! Elas valem no mínimo 50 moedas de ouro! - Protestou, tomando a bolsa de volta para si.

- Que tal 15 moedas de ouro? - Propôs novo acordo Jillian.

- Que tal 100 moedas de ouro? - Ironizou Clegane.

O mercante corou, sentindo-se ofendido.

- 25 moedas.

- Fique com o seu ouro.

O silêncio formou entre eles, um encarando o outro em busca de alguma oscilação. Jillian suava frio enquanto Clegane mantinha o rosto coberto pelo capuz.

- Eu não vou lhe dar o que me pede! - Exclamou o mercante.

- Eu não estou me desfazendo de porcaria.

- Posso vê-las mais uma vez? - Pediu.

Sandor espalhou o conteúdo da bolsa de couro em suas grandes mãos. Havia ali umas 12 peças de ouro e umas 8 peças de prata - pulseiras, aneis e colares. Jillian secou o suor de sua testa com o lenço azul marinho que trazia no pescoço.

- Lhe dou 35 moedas de ouro, e é o máximo que posso lhe oferecer!

Clegane abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sabia que se insistisse conseguiria mais do que lhe fora oferecido, mas já era mais do que esperava e discutir com esse comerciante apesar de ser divertido já estava começando a lhe dar no saco.

- Trato feito. - Voltou a colocar as joias na bolsa e passou-as para Jillian que as abraçou como sua vida dependessem delas e em seguida recebeu suas 35 moedas de ouro.

- Nossa! Como é difícil negociar com você! - Choramingou o comerciante.

Clegane riu abertamente.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. Sabe onde posso encontrar um lugar para descansar por aqui? - Perguntou.

- Depende do jeito de descanso que procura... - Sugestionou o homem com um sorriso amarelo, apontando para uma mulher trajando uma vestimenta amarela no fundo da tenda.

- Não é esse tipo de descanso que procuro... - "... _Embora seja tentador_", completou.

- Descendo essa rua você verá um sobrado cor-de-rosa, poderá encontrar algum conforto por lá.

Seguiu a direção que lhe foi dada. O lugar parecia ser mais uma casa de bonecas do que uma pousada, em todo o caso. Estranho foi entregue para um órfão que trabalhava no local, não tendo mais de 12 anos de idade que atenderia as necessidades do animal. _"Esse lugar só tem órfãos, não é possível"_, reparou. Adentrou o sobrado cor-de-rosa, diversos aromas embriagou suas narinas; Havia cheiro de perfume - muito almíscar -, cheiro de comida e _cheiro de mulher_. "_Maldito homem! Eu disse que não procurava por isso!_".

- Hihihi, seja bem vindo, meu galante cavaleiro! - Uma jovem cheia de risinhos e saltinhos veio até Sandor. - Em que posso servi-lo, Me'lorde?

- Não sou porra de cavaleiro nenhum! E me dê um pedaço de javali. - Exigiu, sentando-se à uma mesa de canto, sem paciência para tudo aquilo. Desejava voltar logo para Felwood, só que seu corpo pedia descanso e era isso que daria a ele pelo menos por umas três horas "_E esse descanso não inclui mulherzinhas saltitantes, já tenho mulherzinhas de mais na minha vida_".

- Humpf... É pra já... - Respondeu a garota com arrogância girando sobre os calcanhares. Instantes depois ela retornou com o que lhe foi pedido.

- Me traga um pouco de hidromel. - "_Javali e hidromel, poucas coisas superam essa combinação_". Encheu a boca com um grande naco de javali e antes que tivesse terminado de mastigar o hidromel já estava em sua mesa.

Entre mordidas e goles, Sandor começou a se encher. O pão duro e o queijo que dividira com o camponês estavam bons, só que a comida de agora fazia maior jus a sua pessoa.

- NAAAA-RAAA! - Cantarolou um coro masculino.

Uma mulher no balcão bateu palmas, gritinhos histéricos explodiram no salão. Clegane virou para ver o que era assim como todos ali fizeram. Um grupo de soldados adentrara o local fedendo a sangue e suor. "_PUTA QUE PARIU!_" Seu pensamento gritou. Puxou ainda mais o capuz para garantir seu anonimato.

- Axel, seu bastardo! Pensei que ficaria livre de você! Por que não morreu em campo, hein? - Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos de pronunciou. "_Está deve ser Nara._"

- Minha pitanguinha, mesmo que eu morra na luta eu voltarei, mesmo como assombração, só para dar uma fungada nesse seu cangote! - Dito isso o homem tido como Axel a levantou, girou-a no ar e então deu uma longa cheirada no pescoço dela. Nara gargalhou.

- Sugar, prepare o javali mais suculento e o hidromel mais doce, pois hoje nossos bravos heróis hão de se fartar como seus Lordes! - Ordenou.

- Traga vinho enquanto isso! - Pediu dois outros soldados se acomodando em mesas vazias.

Antes que os presentes pudessem terem se dado conta, o salão ficou repleto de soldado. "_A estrada deve estar insuportável de 'bravos heróis'_" Ironizou Sandor, tentando manter-se despercebido.

- Agora, Axel, você estar aqui só pode significar uma coisa... Conte-me, por favor, me livre dessa agonia: quem venceu essa maldita guerra!? - Perguntou Nara, repleta de curiosidade.

- Sua anta! Não foi uma guerra, foi uma batalha, imbecil! - Corrigiu rudemente um soldado sentado junto com o casal.

- Há 5 malditos reis tentando ganhar o Trono de Ferro e só dois deles se enfrentaram em Porto Real, você é tapada por acaso!? Antes tivesse sido a luta definitiva e não só uma disputinha qualquer! - Pronunciou outro soldado, também sentado com o casal.

- Lima e Limão! - Repreendeu Axel batendo com o nó do dedo na cabeça dos dois irmãos. - Isso lá é jeito de se dirigirem à uma dama? - Beijou a mão de Nara em galanteria - Agora, respondendo a sua pergunta, minha gentil senhora, a minha presença aqui só significa uma coisa: os Lannisters mais uma vez cagaram ouro o suficiente para comprarem a vitória dessa batalha!

"_VÃO TODOS TOMAR NO MEIO DO CU! MALDITOS LANNISTERS! __PUTA QUE PARIU!_" Xingou, pronunciando todos os palavrões que conhecia mentalmente. Lembrava-se que quando saíra da Batalha da Baía de Blackwater a disputa já podia ser dada como perdida. Mesmo o Anão ter mijado fogo-vivo, a tropa do Stannis era superior à dos Lannisters em Porto Real. A não ser que a Rainha Regente Cersei tivesse dormido com toda a tropa "_O que não seria estranho de se acreditar_" eles não teriam como vencer.

- ... A batalha estava quase perdida... - Contava Lima e Limão em coro - ... Até que as _nossas_ flores apareceram beira-mar guiadas por Tywin Lannister! A vitória foi eminente! - Ambos brindaram; Algumas pessoas bateram palma.

- Foi brilhante! Os Tyrell possuem um exército muito vasto e por incrível que pareça, bem forte! Não consegui acreditar que _aquele Loras Tyrell_ fosse tão bom como uma espada na mão quanto com um _espigão_. - Algumas pessoas gargalharam com o comentário de Axel, entendendo a sacanagem na frase.

- Agora, maldito seja aquele Cão de Caça! - Bradou Lima - Ameaçou comer o cu de quem quer que fosse morto com a espada limpa e ele mesmo desapareceu durante a Batalha!

- Alguns dizem que ele morreu e o corpo dele foi levado pelo mar - Deu de ombros Axel.

- E outros dizem que mandou o Rei Joffrey ir se foder! - Gargalhou Limão.

Sandor se contorceu na cadeira, endireitando-se depois. Falando bem ou mal, detestava que falassem dele.

- Estranho foi aquela ruivinha Stark ter sumido bem de baixo dos olhos da Rainha Cersei! O Lorde Tywin ameaçou dar um tapão na cara dela assim que soube do desaparecimento. - Comentou Lima - Gostaria de ter visto isso.

- Eu acho que ela fugiu com o Cão - Arriscou Axel - Contaram que quase todas as noites nos últimos meses a garota Stark ia rezar para os Velhos Deuses e que no mesmo período Sandor quase nunca atendia aos pedidos do Rei à noite.

- Se os dois fugiram juntos, ela poderá ser chamada de _A Cadela de Joffrey_, pois já deve ter sido fodida de todas as posições possíveis pelo Cão! - Zombou Limão.

- CALEM-SE! - Sandor se pôs de pé, voltado para o grupo. Se tivessem ficado falando apenas dele seria uma coisa, mas degradar a moral de Sansa Stark já era outra.

- Aff, e quem é você agora, hein? - Exigiu saber Limão.

Sandor sentia o sangue percorrer quente as suas veias. Sabia que o que estava fazendo não era sensato, deveria ter se mantido oculto. Ali, ele era a minoria - embora isso não significasse grande coisa, só que o vinho começava a subir-lhe a cabeça.

- O _Cão do Rei_. - Retirou o capuz que escondia a face, revelando a cicatriz de queimado do rosto.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! - Gritou Lima e Limão em coro. Estavam em maior número, mas Sandor estava na lista dos possíveis homens de espada que conseguiriam derrotar Jaime Lannister.

- Retirem o que disseram. - Ordenou Clegane.

- S-sim se-se-senhor! Eu retiro o que disse! - Falaram os irmãos em coro.

- Ora, e por que eu devo retirar o que disse? - Desafiou Axel - Você não passa de um covarde.

A mão de Sandor encontrou o cabo da espada.

- Estou lhe dando um último aviso: Retire o que disse.

- Qual parte? A parte em que você é um covarde ou a qual você fode a _Cadela do Rei_? - A mão do soldado também alcançara o cabo de sua espada.

Sem aviso prévio, as duas espadas cortaram o ar e colidiram uma com a outra. As pessoas que estavam no salão começaram a dispersar. Os que ainda estavam presente davam gritinhos.

- Por favor, parem! Os dois, por favor! - Pedia Nara, sabendo que sua mobília seria um caso perdido após os dois se satisfazerem com um 'corpo-a-corpo'.

- Podemos resolver isso lá fora, o que acha? - Perguntou Axel, sem abaixar a lamina em contato com a de Sandor.

Sandor deslizou sua espada no ar, mirando o próximo golpe na lateral de Axel, o soldado em um movimento rápido saltou para trás, fugindo do golpe certeiro.

- Já vi que não. - Riu, ficando na defensiva no duelo. Para criar distância entre os dois, correu para de trás de uma mesa.

Agora no salão só restavam Sandor e Axel. Nara foi retirada a força por outras duas garotas.

- Quem é o covarde agora, hein?

- Vem cãozinho, vem! Estou aqui, cãozinho... Awn.. Tá chateado, é? Perdeu seu dono, foi? Tadinho... - Provocou Axel, modificando a voz para soar infantil.

Sandor levantou a mesa que voou para cima do soldado. Pratos e copos cheios foram atirados ao chão. Axel mostrou ser ágil, saltando para o lado antes que os objetos o atingissem, mas o Cão de Caça já estava ali para recebê-lo. Lâminas dançaram em diversas direções. Sandor recebeu uma injúria insignificante no braço da espada, já o outro combatente recebeu uma maior nas costas, quando corria para de trás de outra mesa no salão.

- Sua sorte está para acabar, soldado. - Avisou Sandor.

- Para isso vai ter que me pegar primeiro, não é Cão? - Axel riu.

- Minha lâmina já o pegou. - Dito isso saltou por sobre o banco e subiu na mesa, fazendo com que sua espada mais uma vez girasse no ar e encontrasse a lâmina do soldado.

Axel não esperava por aquilo, cambaleou para trás mantendo toda a sua força no braço que segurava a espada. O corte nas costas fazia-o tremer.

- Suas últimas palavras? - Sandor saltara de cima da mesa sem desgrudar a espada da do combatente. Estava forçando a sua presença, empurrando o soldado contra a parede.

- Vá se foder! - Gritou Alex, com a consciência de que seu fim estava próximo.

O soldado não aguentando mais a pressão que Clegane exercia na espada, fraquejou. Sandor viu a brecha que precisava. Com um movimento rápido derrubou a espada do adversário e em seguida arrancou-lhe a cabeça, decorando a parede com sangue fresco. Deu dois grandes chacoalhadas na espada para se livrar do excesso de sangue e aí então a guardou.

"_Agora sim me condenei_" Teria de sair o mais rápido dali. Uma coisa era estar resolvendo uma questão de honra, outra coisa era decapitar o adversário com todos os amigos e conhecidos dele presentes. Sandor não era de ter medo, não de questões tão bobas quanto essa. Saiu do sobrado com indiferença. Havia uma vasta multidão que se reunira para ver o que acontecia e alguns dos que estavam no salão haviam desaparecido. "_É o Cão de Caça!_" Alguns exclamaram ao reconhecer o rosto queimado dele, algumas mulheres soltaram gritinhos de horror. Nara entrou no salão em prantos; Ela não pareceu contente com o que viu, o grito de horror dela alarmou mais a população do que a própria presença de Clegane.

- Meu cavalo. - Ordenou para o mesmo órfão que o havia guardado. Nesse momento aproveitou para recobrir o rosto com o capuz antes de cair na estrada novamente.

O garotinho de olhos esbugalhados apontou para um garanhão negro preso na cocheira ao lado do sobrado. Com passos apressados caminhou até ele, soltou o animal e montou sobre ele. Com um forte impulso no cavalo partiu de Haystack Hall sem que outras pessoas tivessem tempo de ganhar coragem para enfrentá-lo.

Galopou em um ritmo constante até mesmo depois de ter passado a Estrada do Rei. Estranho já demonstrava sinais de fadiga, só que mesmo assim só parou para descansar quando atingiram Felwood. Nesse meio tempo, Sandor só parou para suas necessidades biológicas e a do cavalo. Se soldados já haviam chego em Haystack Hall, então era provável que a pousada de Aliria estivesse cheia deles e algum desses visitantes podiam reconhecer Sansa. Seu temor de certa forma estava correto, quando chegou na cocheira da pousada para guardar Estranho, se deparou com um número absurdo de outros garanhões. A vila estava mais viva do que quando chegaram, havia luzes acesas na maioria das residências. "_Preciso achá-la antes que o façam_". Certificou-se de que o rosto estava bem coberto e então adentrou a pousada pelos fundos.

A primeira pessoa que vira foi a própria Aliria, que agilizava o cozinheiro no preparo do javali. Clegane se aproximou dela como uma sombra e segurou-a pelo braço com a mão firme.

- Onde ela est... - Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a sua pergunta fora respondida. Do outro lado da porta que separava a cozinha do salão, a voz de Sansa podia ser ouvida, mas ela não falava, ela cantava, e era a música de Florian e Jonquil que ela lhe prometera um dia. Sua fúria aumentou, assim como o deleite que sentia pelo som que seu Passarinho emitia. Como em um transe hipinótico, ele largou o braço de Aliria e cruzou a porta que separavam os dois. "_Isso sim é o ápice das más notícias_".

* * *

**N/A: **OM7G! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Ficou muito grande, mas é isso que dá decidir fazer um POV do Sandor depois de 4 capítulos! Eu realmente espero que a demora de publicar tenha valido a pena! Tentei fazer um capítulo com uma pitada de tudo! Só acho que meu bebê (aka Clegane) tenha ficado um pouco incoerente em alguns aspectos, mas tentei explicar melhor através dos rascunhos mentais.. O motivo disso foi a minha variação de humor, faz 3 semanas que comecei a escrever e só nos últimos 4 dias consegui me aprimorar melhor! D: Em todo o caso: Reclamações, críticas e sugestões são muito bem aceitas! :D

Agora, as informações:

**Reyla** - É o nome que dei para a irmã do Sandor e do Gregor. Há citações a respeito dela nos livros e na internet, mas não descobri o nome dela nem como ela era, então tudo a respeito dela (exceto que ela morreu e o parentesco com os Clegane) será tudo invenção minha!

Sobre **Haystack Hall** e **Bronzegate** - As informações são verdadeiras (ou pelo menos acredito que sejam), a mudança que fiz foi colocar os Lordes de Haystack Hall a favor do Rei Joffrey por intermédio dos Tyrell, a aliança que se formou após a morte de Renly.

**P.S.:** Este ano tenho que entregar meu **T**rabalho de **C**onclusão de **C**urso (Uhuuuulz vou me formar em História!), então PODE SER (não é garantia) que eu demore um pouco para postar novos capítulos, mas prometo caprichar em todos eles! Então, se vocês até agora gostaram do_ Voo do Passarinho_, deem um favoritar ou um seguir e isso me fará muito feliz! :D Só pra avisar... eu AMO comentários! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo VI** – Florian e Jonquil**

Yros já havia se retirado do salão da pousada fazia tempo quando Sansa caiu por si em sua posição. Ela não tinha consciência do risco que corria de ser descoberta e não era isso o que temia, no seu interior, o que a estava deixando nervosa era realizar uma apresentação de péssima qualidade. _"Ele quer que eu cante em público..."_ Ousou repetir as palavras em sua mente, mas como se tivesse dito em voz alta, levou as mãos à boca, cobrindo-a. _"Eu nunca cantei para ninguém antes!"_ Seus olhos estavam arregalados, presos no tablado do salão que servia como palco. Sansa se lembrava de ter cantado diversas vezes para a sua família, principalmente depois da visita de um bardo à Winterfell há muitos anos atrás. Aquelas músicas provavelmente já estavam bem velhas e as que ouvira em Porto Real, não chegara a aprender a letra. "_E se eles não gostarem de mim?_" Sentiu um frio na barriga. Deveria estar com uma feição de assombro, pois chamara a atenção de Aliria, a dona da pousada, que acabara de sair de seus aposentos.

- Garota? – Chamou a mulher, incerta.

Sansa sobressaltou-se com a presença repentina. Por um breve momento as duas se encararam sem trocarem palavra. Aliria era de fato bem jovem e já possuía uma grande responsabilidade para com aquele lugar e isso não afetava a sua jovialidade; Embora mais pesada e de certo modo mais vivida, tinha um ar diferente dos demais empregados dali. "_Talvez _ela _seja a bastarda de um cavaleiro_" Pensou, lembrando-se das teorias que levantaram a respeito de sua história. O que mais chamou a atenção de Sansa para com a mulher não foi a aparência dela, foi o cheiro. Era um cheiro forte, ácido e quente e ao mesmo tempo remetia à uma fragrância conhecida, só não conseguia se lembrar de quem.

- É feio encarar. – Repreendeu a mulher perdendo a paciência. Havia uma superioridade não fundamentada na voz de Aliria.

Sansa se desconcertou.

- M-me descul... – Parou a frase de desculpas; Estava tão acostumada a se desculpar por tudo em Porto Real que isso já se tornara rotina, uma rotina que deveria ser mudada, visto que não estava mais em Porto Real e a mulher a sua frente vinha de um baixo nascimento e por isso se recusou a completar a frase.

A dona da pousada apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha sem compreender a cliente, mas não questionou.

- Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou a mulher.

Sansa permaneceu em silêncio, o frio na barriga retornou ao se lembrar de Yros.

- Foi Yros?

A resposta parecia óbvia. Sansa consentiu com um menear de cabeça.

- O que ele fez? - Quis saber.

- Ele... Disse que devo me apresentar.

- Se apresentar?

- Sim...

- Se apresentar _como_?

- Ele quer que eu cante... com ele.

Aliria riu.

- Só isso? Pensei que fosse outra coisa... Mas e daí?

A boca de Sansa fez um perfeito ó de surpresa.

- Como assim e daí!?

- Você não quer cantar? - O cenho da estalajadeira estava fechado.

Sansa mergulhou em silêncio mais uma vez. Não sabia responder a pergunta. Sentiu uma enorme euforia quando recebera o convite, seu ego fora massageado, mas a insegurança a mantinha na dúvida.

- Não sei... - Respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Ah! Vá se foder então! - Retrucou a mulher.

Sansa corou tanto que foi difícil separar o rosto dela das madeixas rubras.

- Se não quer cantar fala que não, se quer fala que sim, se está com dúvida vá dar o rabo! Saia da minha mesa que eu tenho muito o que fazer! _Não sei..._ Vá pra puta que pariu! Menina idiota! - Aliria usou o pano que carregava no ombro para expulsar Sansa do lugar o qual ela estava sentada.

Ultrajada, a ruiva saiu em passos meio corridos da sala de estar. Sentiu vergonha de sua atitude com as palavras da dona da pensão; Para ela como para a maioria, a garota não deveria passar de _burra_, queria poder mudar isso, mas a mudança parecia estar fora de seu alcance. Correu para o quarto que estava hospedada, fechou a porta atrás de si quando entrou e jogou-se na cama. Seus olhos involuntariamente começaram a derramar lágrimas.

- Também não sei porque estou chorando! - Exclamou em voz alta, como se Aliria estivesse ali e tivesse lhe feito a pergunta que resultaria nessa resposta.

Sansa começou a soluçar assim que finalizou a frase. Chorou com amargura, agora estava sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas; A morte de seu pai - que já havia superado, em partes -, a ausência dos irmãs, a saudade de Winterfell, a descoberta do caráter de seu príncipe _encantado_, a fuga de Kingslanding, o sumiço de Sandor, as palavras de Aliria, o pedido de Yros, a falta de identidade que sentia... tudo isso virou um combo na cabeça da garota que chorou o máximo e o mais alto que seu pulmão permitiu. Sentia-se sozinha, abandonada e esse sentimento destruiu o resto de sua estrutura.

- Eu odeio a todos! - Gritava, embora isso não tivesse muita coerência com o que pensava. - Odeio o Joffrey! - Que ela odiava o Rei Joffrey era verdade, mas definitivamente, não era isso que os possíveis ouvintes esperavam mediante o que acabara de acontecer - E odeio a Cersei também por tudo o que me fez! - Continuou -, meus irmãos e minha mãe por terem ficado em Winterfell! Odeio o meu pai por ter me levado para Kingslanding! Odeio a Arya por ter fugido e me deixado com aqueles monstros! - Mais soluços ecoaram pelo quarto - Odeio o Cão de Caça do Joffrey também! Odeio-o mais do que todos! Ele me tirou de Kingslanding, mas me deixou no primeiro lugar que encontrou com essa gente horrível que só pensam mal de mim... - Agarrou o travesseiro mais próximo e abafou seu choro com ele - ... Se pelo menos ele ainda estivesse aqui... Sandor.., seu idiota!

Horas vieram e horas passaram, pássaros cantaram e pássaros se silenciaram e Sansa continuou no mesmo lugar: deitada sobre a cama de lençóis esverdeados agarrada ao travesseiro que a acalentava. Perdida em sua amargura até se esquecera de que deveria encontrar com Yros para seu ensaio e, nem isso conseguira decidir. Ela só foi se lembrar quando passos ecoaram no seu corredor e uma batida delicada pôde ser ouvida em sua porta.

- Jonquil? - A voz de Yros veio do outro lado da pesada porta de carvalho.

- Me deixe em paz - Pediu, chorosa.

Ao ouvir o lastro manhoso da voz de Sansa, Yros abriu a porta com força desnecessária, encontrando uma garota com os cabelos emaranhados, rosto úmido e avermelhado de olhos miúdos evitando encará-lo.

- Vá embora! - Ordenou.

- O que houve, minha jovem donzela? - Quis saber carinhosamente, sentando na cama ao lado dela e depositando uma mão de conforto em suas costas.

- Vá embora! - Repetiu, com a voz arrastada, ameaçando chorar novamente.

- Se eu for, você para de chorar?

Ficou em silêncio.

- Está tudo bem - Consolou Yros - Não precisa ficar desse jeito, conte-me o que está acontecendo. - Pediu amavelmente.

- Não quero... - Choramingou.

- É por causa da apresentação? - Insistiu.

- Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso! - Sansa sentou-se na cama - E pára de me tocar! - Segurou a mão dele com o cenho franzido.

Yros sorriu.

- Você vai ficar bem? - Com a mão solta, tocou o rosto dela, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Já disse para parar de me tocar! - Segurou a outra mão dele.

O sorriso no rosto de Yros aumentou.

- Converse comigo - Pediu.

Sansa ficou em silêncio.

- Você pode confiar em mim - Yros continuou.

Lágrimas voltaram a brotar nos olhos da garota. Yros tentou soltar suas mãos das mãos de Sansa, mas não adiantou, talvez porque não tivesse usado toda a força que tinha; Arqueou o corpo para a frente e pôs a língua para fora da boca, secando as novas lágrimas que escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto da moça.

- Ah! - Exclamou Sansa, inclinando-se para trás.

Yros aproveitou a surpresa dela para inverter a posição, tomando as mãos de Sansa nas suas, obrigou-a a deitar sobre a cama ao forçar o seu corpo sobre o dela. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os verdes, uma energia invisível correu por eles, ambos ficaram imóveis, apenas se encarando por um espaço de tempo que pareceu durar para sempre, mas não se passaram de reles segundos.

- Você irá cantar comigo essa noite? - Yros perguntou com ansiedade. Havia ardor em seu olhar.

Sansa virou a cabeça para a lateral quebrando a ligação que formaram.

- Não. - Respondeu com coragem.

- Está brava comigo? - Quis saber com surpresa.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem ousar falar ou olhá-lo.

- Então vai cantar? - Perguntou novamente.

Sansa negou com a cabeça.

- Por que não? - Quis saber.

- Não quero.

- Por quê?

- Porque não quero.

- Por que não quer? - A conversa estava tomando rumo infantil.

Sansa encarou-o, com o semblante zangado.

- Já disse que não quero! - Parecia que estava novamente discutindo com Arya.

Yros beijou-lhe a testa franzida pegando mais uma vez Sansa de surpresa.

- Por que fez isso!? - Quis saber com as bochechas coradas.

- Porque eu _quis_. - Respondeu maroto. - Vai cantar comigo?

- Não! - Repetiu Sansa.

Yros beijou Sansa outra vez, dessa vez na ponta do nariz.

- Por que está fazendo isso!? - Sansa se debatia para sair dessa posição.

- Porque eu _quero_. - Respondeu Yros, forçando seu corpo sobre Sansa para mantê-la imobilizada.

- Pára!

- Só se você cantar comigo.

- EU NÃO VOU CANTAR CO... - Sansa gritou, mas foi silenciada.

Dessa vez Yros colara seus lábios nos dela.

_Menta, cevada, morangos, açúcar e... saliva._ Sansa pensou a respeito dos sabores enquanto seus lábios continuavam colados nos dele. _Macio, úmido e liso._ Continuou, agora analisando a textura. Fechou os olhos entregando-se as sensações. _Sandor!_ Seus olhos tornaram-se a abrir novamente com violência. Sua respiração ficou ofegante, debateu-se para ganhar a liberdade, todavia só conseguiu quando mordeu o lábio inferior de Yros. Sentou-se na cama com as mãos na boca enquanto o bardo se preocupava com o ferimento que recebera._  
_

- AÍÊ! - Gemeu Yros.

- IDIOTA! Não tinha o direito! - Zangou-se Sansa, pondo-se em pé. A imagem de Sandor que vira ao fechar os olhos a seguiu mesmo depois de ter aberto os olhos.

- Não precisava me morder! - Resmungou o bardo com um pequeno filete de sangue no lábio.

- Vá embora! - A ruiva bateu o pé no chão, envergonhada pelo o que acontecera.

- Mas... - Yros começou.

- Eu irei cantar com você, agora FORA! - Berrou, apontando para a porta para que ele se retirasse do quarto.

Yros sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso. Arrastou-se para fora da cama e ameaçou caminhar até ela.

- NÃO ME TOCA! VÁ EMBORA! - Gritou Sansa.

Yros gargalhava. Ergueu as mãos na altura da cabeça dando-se por vencido e caminhou de marcha a ré até a saída do quarto, quando chegou na porta do quarto abriu-a e fechou-a após atravessá-la.

Estando sozinha novamente as pernas de Sansa começaram a tremer; Uma hora estava comendo na cozinha, outra hora estava chorando, outra hora estava sendo beijada e agora... _Puta que pariu, que que o Sandor estava fazendo na minha cabeça!?_ Se questionou. _Puta que pariu! Eu não falo palavrão! Oh não... pensei de novo! _Sentou-se em sua cama e lançou um olhar ligeiro para a porta: não havia ninguém ali. Relaxou e voltou sua atenção para algo que tinha resposta e pareceu mais importante:

- Vou ter de cantar! - Arrepiou-se. Estava mais uma vez no dilema dessa manhã. _Será que vai ter muita gente?_ Temeu. _Não deveria tê-lo mandado embora.._ Se arrependeu. _Não sei como devo agir, talvez devesse chamá-lo de volta..._ Tornou a olhar para porta, dessa vez ansiosa que Yros passasse por ela; mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. _Vou chamá-lo. _Levantou-se da cama. _Melhor não. _Sentou-se novamente. _Mas eu nem sei o que cantar!_ Ficou em pé. _Correr atrás de um cavaleiro não é atitude de uma Lady._ Sentou-se novamente. _Ele não é nenhum cavaleiro! E eu não estou correndo atrás dele! _Se auto repreendeu. _Ele me beijou, isso foi tudo._ Não era bem o que ela sentia. _Crianças brincam disso... Eu nunca brinquei, só que eu sei que elas brincam. _Levantou-se e determinada caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Seus olhos que estavam fixos na direção do chão notaram a presença de um par de pernas parada em sua direção. Levantou o olhar e suas bochechas coraram instantaneamente_._

- Florian e Jonquil. - Yros disse no mesmo momento em que se encontraram.

- Perdão...? - Sansa ofendeu-se.

- Iremos cantar Florian e Jonquil. - Disse determinado. - Conhece a letra?

Sansa sacudiu a cabeça em sinal positivo. _Bolotas, de novo estou presa onde não queria estar._ Brigou consigo mesma, mas não se auto-corrigiu em voz alta.

- Ótimo. Precisamos ensaiar. - Ele segurou na mão dela e a puxou para o corredor, mantendo distancia entre o corpo de ambos.

Ela o acompanhou, sem demonstrar resistência. _Talvez no fundo eu queira isso..._ Constatou.

- Onde...?

- No septo dos Sete, fica perto daqui. No caminho compraremos algo para você vestir. Não pode se apresentar assim ou te reconhecerão.

A frase dele a golpeou. _Te reconhecerão. _Repetiu em sua cabeça.

- O que...? Você... - _Ele sabe quem eu sou!_ Exclamou mentalmente.

- Será o nosso segredo. - Yros piscou para ela lhe passando segurança, mas isso estava longe do que Sansa sentia.

- Yros! - Uma voz feminina interrompeu a saída dos dois.

- Aliria... - Os lábios dele franziram-se em desgosto. - O que quer?

- Bem.. - Aliria olhou para Sansa, hesitante.

- Seja breve, tenho pressa.

- Tome cuidado com ela - Disse - ou ele me esfolará viva quando retornar.

Yros sorriu como só ele conseguia.

- Vou tomar.

Dito isso, saiu da pousada arrastando Sansa pelas ruas de Felwood. Dessa vez a garota prestou mais atenção para as coisas ao seu redor e percebeu que o lugar onde estavam não era tão distante da construção onde deveria ser o castelo do senhor dali; Grandes muros de pedras cobertas com musgos formava o castelo e sua fortaleza, a vista de um leigo não parecia ter muita dificuldade de se conquistá-lo, só que quem gostaria de ficar em uma vila como essa?

- Por que devemos ir no septo dos Sete? - Questionou a garota com grande curiosidade.

- Som. - Respondeu o bardo - Ecoa melhor lá. - Sorriu de volta para ela, segurando a mão de Sansa com mais firmeza.

A ruiva emitiu um gemido de entendimento, não que ela realmente entendesse aquilo.

Não caminharam muito até chegarem em um edifício com a mesma construção do castelo. A iluminação vinha apenas da porta, as janelas finas que o lugar possuía era tampada pelas árvores que impediam a penetração da luz solar e o ar interno do septo era úmido e gélido. Havia sete estátuas de forma humana, provavelmente representando Os Sete deuses localizados em algo que deveria ser o altar onde o septão realizava suas orações. Tinha também duas colunas de bancos que totalizavam seis, feitos de madeira grossa.

- Gostou? - Seu tom era de zombamento ao soltar a mão dela.

- É... - Sansa pensou em um adjetivo para encaixar no que sentia - ... Fofo.

Yros riu.

- Não precisa mentir! É péssimo, mas ouça. - O bardo elevou as mãos, fechou os olhos e então, cantou:

_"____The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring._

___But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

_and its kiss was a terrible thing._

___The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

_in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_

___But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

_and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

___As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

_and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

___His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

_and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

___Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

_the Dornishman's taken my life,_

___But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

_and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife"_

Conforme o menestrel ia cantando ele ia também dançando, rodopiando por todo o espaço da capela, hora ou outra segurando em sua companhia obrigando-a a rodopiar junto com ele; Sem dúvida sua voz era bela, mas com o eco do septo ficou ainda mais rica e cada pedra parecia cantar de volta para ele.

Sansa sorria em meio a rodopios. Quando a canção finalmente acabou, os dois estavam arfando.

- O senhor canta muito bem. - Cumprimentou-o. - Embora não ache que essa seja uma canção para se cantar nesse lugar.

- Bobagem - Respondeu Yros, arfando pelo pequeno exercício - Agora quero ouví-la! - Desafiou.

- Mas... eu...

- Sem mais. Cante, _passarinho_.

Alguma coisa na barriga de Sansa despertou ao ouvir a última palavra pronunciada pelo bardo. _Sandor_. Não sabia dizer quantas vezes pensara no cavaleiro naquele dia e cada vez que o fazia, sentia como se fosse um aviso do Cão de Caça para evitar que ela fizesse algo. Não deu importância para o sinal, fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos na frente no corpo e, então, seus lábios abriram para cantar a música que apresentaria naquela noite, _Florian e Jonquil_, mas um barulho do lado de fora do septo a calou.

- Fique aqui. - Yros ordenou, fazendo sinal para ela ficar onde estava e caminhou até a porta.

Sansa ficou apreensiva, cada vez mais o barulho aumentava e havia pessoas conversando. A curiosidade a dominou, caminhou com passos apreensivos até a entrada.

Yros bloqueou o caminho, voltando-se para ela.

- Cubra-se. - Ordenou, entregando-a sua capa com capuz. - Não deixe que a vejam. - Sua voz estava áspera, muito diferente das outras vezes.

A garota o obedeceu, cobrindo suas madeixas ruivas. Algo lhe dizia que coisa ruim vinha pela frente. _Estúpida!_ A realidade a despertara, enquanto ia em sentido ao septo com Yros reparara a ausência de pessoas em Felwood, e agora levava-a a conclusão de que os homens do vilarejo partiram para Kingslanding, deixando para trás somente inválidos, mulheres e crianças.

- Bom dia, senhores. - Yros cumprimentou, puxando Sansa pela mão para fora do septo.

Alguns pares de olhos de todo quanto era tipo de cor se dirigiu para ele.

- Oh-ho-ho-ho! - Exclamou um estranho. O cavalo dele relinchou. - Quanto tempo, Yros!

- Yros! - Outro estranho chamou-o - Não vai nos perguntar como foi na Batalha de Blackwater?

- É mesmo, Yros! - O primeiro voltou a falar - Vamos lhe contar tudo, aí você escreverá uma música sobre nós!

- Com toda a certeza gostaria de ouvi-los, senhores, mas não agora. - Adiantou-se.

Houve uma onda de silêncio, apenas cascos de cavalos imperava.

- Quem é essa com você? - Quis saber um cavaleiro.

Yros riu. _Se eles souberem quem sou_... Sansa amedrontou-se e procurou refúgio as costas do bardo.

- Você poderá conhecê-la essa noite - Ele puxou-a, mantendo-a as suas costas a modo de escondê-la - Contanto que venham assistir nossa apresentação.

- Oh-ho-ho-ho! - O primeiro cavaleiro voltou a pronunciar-se - Então ela é uma das suas!

- Ela canta? - Perguntou um - Você canta!? - Suas palavras foram para Sansa.

- Muito bem, para ser sincero - Interviu o menestrel.

- Ótimo! Precisamos comemorar nossa vitória com muito vinho e música! - Houve risos e gritos de concordância. - Diga a Aliria para que prepare um grande banquete, que nós os cavaleiros de Felwood vamos celebrar!

- Seja o meu convidado, _Ser_. - Disse com ironia, embora não tenha sido notada.

O casal se afastaram do septo e conforme caminhavam mais cavaleiros iam chegando ao vilarejo. O medo dominava os dois que sabiam que até ao anoitecer aquilo estaria fedendo acavalos e metal, mas o que Sansa não sabia e que Yros sabia era de qual lado eles estavam.

- Precisamos dar um jeito em você. - Sansa ouviu-o sussurrar.

- O que...?

- Eles a reconhecerão, não resta duvida. - Sussurrou ainda mais baixo.

Sabia que o menestrel estava coberto de razão. _Ele me reconheceu_. Pensou. _Mesmo sem nunca ter me visto ou estado no mesmo lugar que eu_. Isso levou-a a questionar se eles realmente não haviam se encontrado alguma vez. _Não..._ Concluiu. _Eu definitivamente me lembraria de alguém como ele_. Meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo._  
_

- Devemos pedir auxílio para Aliria.

- Aliria? - Sentiu receio.

- Algum problema? - Parou de súbito.

- N-não... - Respondeu, acobertando a mentira. Havia grandes problemas nisso, a dona da pousada a achava metida e mimada, se soubesse da verdade...

- Não iremos dizer à ela quem você é, não se preocupe. - Acalentou Yros, voltando ao percurso.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, muitos cavaleiros desejavam um bom dia para o bardo e quando respondidos, confirmavam a presença no Vareta Grande esta noite e toda vez que isso acontecia Sansa tinha de engolir seu coração de volta. Quando finalmente chegaram na pousada, vários visitantes a lotavam e os funcionários corriam de um lado para o outro e da cozinha se escutava o grito de Willem.

- Isso aqui está uma loucura! - Sally respondeu ao esbarrar em Yros. - Faz um tempão que não temos tantos clientes assim!

- Você sabe onde está Aliria? - Demandou o bardo.

- Foi chamar Jeyne e Merin para ajudar.

- Ela realmente vai precisar de reforços, essa noite Jonquil irá cantar.

Sally encarou Yros com incredulidade.

- Avise Aliria quando encontrá-la para que vá até o meu quarto. - Ordenou e puxou Sansa para a cozinha de Willem.

- Deem já o fora daqui! - O cozinheiro gritou a notar a presença do casal.

- Calma, Willem, guarde essa agressividade para os clientes.

- Se não vão ajudar, também não vão me atrapalhar: F-O-R-A! - Urrou, quase acertando os dois com um jarro d'água.

Imediatamente Yros e Sansa correram em direção à um corredor lateral escondido entre a dispensa e o forno. No corredor que entraram havia 5 portas, que Sansa imediatamente conciliou como sendo quarto de empregados.

- Ninguém virá até aqui - Yros sorriu vitorioso ao abrir a porta do último quarto.

Sansa hesitou, _Não é próprio à uma Lady entrar no quarto de um homem ainda mais estando na companhia do mesmo_. Disse mentalmente.

- Talvez você prefira ficar no salão...? - Sugestionou.

No mesmo instante Sansa entrou no quarto.

- Como pensei... - Riu.

- O-o que farei...? - Virou-se para Yros, seu rosto exibia desespero. - S-se eles me reconhecerem...

Yros se aproximou dela, retirando-lhe a capa com capuz que mais cedo lhe cedera. Em silêncio, pegou uma mexa do cabelo rubro e a inalou.

- Precisamos nos livrar disso.

Sansa ficou imóvel. O bardo estava tão próximo de si que não conseguiu entender o que ele quis dizer com 'nos livrar disso'.

- Disso o quê?

- Seu cabelo. - Respondeu com naturalidade, afastando-se dela.

- Você pretende cortá-lo!? - Indignação e assombro estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Não ousaria a tal brutalidade, minha querida. - Sorriu, colocando a capa com capuz sobre a cômoda. - Digo pintá-lo. Já pensou em ser morena?

Sansa curvou os lábios em desgosto. _Talvez cortá-lo fosse melhor_. Se pintasse as madeixas de castanho ou preto ela se assemelharia mais a sua irmã, Arya, e ao seu meio-irmão, Jon, o que não era atributos que lhe agradasse.

- Não há outra coisa que possamos fazer? - Quis saber, agarrando-se aos cabelos. - Eu podia usar um elmo!

Yros gargalhou.

- A menos que você queira que sua identidade seja descoberta e sua cabeça entregue ao Rei Joffrey e a Rainha Regente, você irá tingir o seu cabelo.

- E se eu não me apresentasse?

O semblante do menestrel se fechou e pela primeira vez Sansa sentiu medo do que viu.

- Isso não é uma opção. - Ele caminhou em direção a porta e tornou a abri-la. - Vou procurar por Aliria para que ela venha cuidar de sua aparência enquanto lhe compro o traje para essa noite. - Dito isso, ele saiu do próprio quarto, deixando-a sozinha.

Não demorou muito, até que Aliria aparecesse à porta com algo curioso à mãos.

- Então? - Provocou a mulher.

- Então o quê? - Sansa fez-se de sonsa.

- Decidiu por cantar, não é mesmo? - Aliria aproximou-se dela, indicando a cadeira próxima a cômoda para que ela se sentasse.

- Você tem algum problema com isso? - Seu tom era o mesmo do da mulher.

- Eu estou ajudando com o seu pequeno 'probleminha' e mesmo assim você quer ser hostil?

Silenciou-se.

- Como imaginei. Agora incline sua cabeça para trás. - Avisou enquanto mexia no conteúdo dentro da cuia que tinha em mãos.

- O que é isso? - Quis saber antes de obedecer.

- Algo que vai escurecer os seus cabelos. - Disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Para sempre?

Aliria riu.

- Você é bem burrinha, não é mesmo? É claro que não! Após algumas lavadas a cor voltará ao normal, mas para hoje será o suficiente. Agora incline a porra da cabeça para trás!

As bochechas de Sansa coraram. Seus olhos a incomodava, talvez pelo cheiro da tinta, talvez pelas palavras da mulher. Inclinou a cabeça para trás como fora instruída.

O creme foi passado no cabelo da ruiva. Cada vez que aquela mistura entrava em contato com o seu couro cabeludo uma coceira insuportável marcava o local. O cheiro da substância era muito forte, tinha cheiro de amônia e também de metal, mas no fim, o odor prevalente era o de animal morto, o que lhe resultou em crises de espirro.

- Que música irá cantar? - Aliria perguntou. Não parecia estar realmente interessada nisso, demonstrava mesmo era estar se esforçando para puxar assunto.

- Florian e Jonquil, conhece?

- Tão bem quanto conheço the Dornishman's Wife - Riu.

"_Seis donzelas em um rio,_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar.__"_

Aliria cantou o trecho inicial com uma voz tão doce que sobressaltou Sansa.

- Que foi? Achou que eu só limpava quartos nesse lugar? - Ofendeu-se.

- Não, eu só... Não importa. - Deu de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O senhor que a trouxe no dia anterior... - Aliria limpou a garganta. - Ele... Virá hoje para vê-la se apresentar?

Sansa achou estranha a pergunta da estalajadeira, mas respondeu com ingenuidade.

- ...Não sei... - O animal que estava preso em sua barriga novamente fora acordado; o medo parecia surtir esse efeito. - Ele não sabe que vou cantar.

- Ah, é mesmo.. Nem você sabia que ia cantar essa manhã. - Balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. - Mas ele não é contra isso, não é mesmo?

- Não sei... - Sansa tentou imaginar Sandor quando ele soubesse o que ela estava para fazer - Talvez. - Concluiu.

- Ele... - A mulher parou de tingir o cabelo da garota até formular a frase - Ele é o que seu?

Sansa encarou o teto, tentando pensar em algo certo e adequado para responder. _Ele não é meu amigo, também não é o meu Florian, muito menos um parente..._ A resposta para essa pergunta parecia mais dificil do que inventar uma nova identidade.

- Um companheiro. - Respondeu de prontidão, pensando em Lady, sua antiga loba. Lady também fora a sua companheira, a função da loba era lhe proteger, mas quando ela precisou de sua ajuda, Sansa não foi capaz de ajudá-la e por isso já não a tinha mais.

- Do tipo romântico!? - A estalajadeira se sobressaltou e Sansa pode sentir raiva em suas palavras.

- Não! - Corrigiu-a de prontidão. - Ele é mais como um... Protetor, amigo, companheiro de viagem. - Sansa encarou Aliria pelo canto do olho. - Só que agora não sei se o posso ver dessa forma...

- Por que diz isso? - Soou mais tranquila, embora ainda apreensiva.

- Ele me deixou nesse lugar.

- Qual é o problema desse lugar? - Zangou-se.

- Não é a minha casa... Ele me prometeu me levar para casa. - Havia amargura em suas palavras.

- Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas ele me parece ser o tipo de homem que cumpre o que promete. - Disse Aliria com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- Você o conhece? - Sansa virou-se para ela, com os grandes olhos azuis curiosos.

Aliria desconcertou-se.

- Digamos que de um jeito diferente do que você conhece, agora vire-se. - Arrumou a cabeça dela de volta na posição anterior, fugindo do olhar infantil.

Sansa mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- E Yros? - Perguntou com ansiedade. - Você o conhece bem?

- Yros é um bom rapaz. - Respondeu - Há poucos meses ele retornou à Felwood.

- Retornou?

- Ah, sim! Yros é um bastardo, mas foi criado em berço de ouro devido a origem de sua mãe. Você pode não acreditar, mas a família por parte de mãe são os nobres de Felwood, ele vive no castelo e ainda assim prefere passar a maior parte do tempo aqui conosco na vila, uma verdadeira desgraça para o avô dele. - Aliria terminara de colorir o cabelo de Sansa e agora deslizava os dedos por entre as madeixas para que a coloração pegasse bem. - Sabe, o avô de Yros não gosta muito dele por ser ilegítimo, só que mesmo assim já lhe foi prometido como herança essas terra, pois parece que a mãe dele não pode mais gerar filhos e como ela é filha única, bem, você sabe, não há familiares próximos para onde ir a herança, então foi necessário que o Velho Fell, seu avô, reconhecesse Yros como um dos seus e não um bastardo qualquer.

Sansa estava boquiaberta com o que ouvia.

- Surpresa, garota? Pois é, ele não parece ter o perfil para ser um nobre. - Aliria riu - Yros adora tocar e cantar músicas, todos da vila gostam muito dele e ele gosta deles em troca. - Terminado de mexer no cabelo de Sansa, pôs se em frente a jovem, com o semblante fechado - E ele parece ter gostado de você também, então trate de tratá-lo bem e dê um fim nesses mimimis aí, ele trata todo mundo bem e é muito bom e gentil, por isso não quero vê-lo metido em confusão por sua causa, nem que você fique abusando da hospitalidade dele, está entendo?

As palavras ficaram presas em sua boca. Queria gritar que era o contrário, que ela ele quem estava brincando com suas gentilezas e não o contrário. Gritar isso parecia ser inútil, primeiro porque a mulher não acreditaria no que diria e segundo, porque bem lá no fundo, ela estava gostando disso.

Aliria e Sansa não mais trocaram palavra de significância, elas apenas se limitaram a relação de hóspede/proprietária, pedindo água para banho para retirar a tinta do cabelo e recebendo o vestido que Yros lhe comprara. Estranhamente, o herdeiro dos Fell só aparecera cerca de 20 minutos antes de Sansa subir ao palco. Nessa altura a pensão já estava abarrocada de gente, em sua maioria cavaleiros ainda armados e empanturrados de carne e vinho.

- Está nervosa? - Yros perguntou, segurando as mãos de Sansa.

A ex-ruiva, agora com suas longas madeixas cor de carvalho não demonstrou felicidade com o toque dele.

- Um pouco - Confessou - Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso. - Suas mãos suavam.

- Ah, você vai sim! - Seu sorriso estava confiante. - Você viu?

- O quê? - Assustou-se com a possibilidade de ser uma notícia inesperada.

- A cor de seus cabelos, não ficou ruim. Ficou bem _sexy_. - Piscou com um único olho.

Sansa afastou-se dele, demonstrando desgosto, ainda que fosse mais fácil enxergar resquícios de sua vaidade pelo elogio.

- Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la. - O bardo fingiu entender a falsa reação da garota.

- Você acha realmente que eles não irão me reconhecer?

- Se algum deles te viu, provavelmente foi por um breve momento, que é um tempo insignificante para marcar qualquer detalhe que não os seus cabelos rubros. Eles jamais, assim como eu, pensarão que - Se aproximou de Sansa e sussurrou em seu ouvido - o _Passarinho de Kingslanding _está fazendo uma apresentação musical em uma pensão qualquer em Felwood. - Ao afastar-se, Yros depositou um beijo carinhoso no rosto da garota - Vamos, já está na hora do _grand opening_! - Segurando-a pela mão, puxou-a para fora de seu quarto na parte serviçal da pensão para a sala lotada, onde foi forçado um caminho até o palco, atraindo a atenção de muita gente.

- SENHORES, SENHORAS, CLIENTES E SERVIÇAIS DO VARETA GRANDE! - Uma onda de silêncio caiu sobre o aposento. Agora mais de dois terços dos olhares estavam direcionados ao bardo e a garota que estava no tablado de apresentação. - FIQUEI SABENDO AINDA ESSA TARDE DA MARAVILHOSA NOTÍCIA QUE NOSSOS INIMIGOS FORAM DERROTADOS NÃO UMA, MAS DUAS VEZES! RENLY BARATHEON FOI MORTO EM SEU ACAMPAMENTO POR UM MEMBRO DE SUA GUARDA ARCO-ÍRIS E STANNIS BARATHEON AO TENTAR INVADIR KINGSLANDING ACABOU SOFRENDO UMA TERRÍVEL E MERECIDA DERROTA! O PODER DOS LANNISTERS DE ROCHEDO CASTERLY PREVALECE COMO BEM É MERECIDO E GRAÇAS AOS NOSSOS CAVALEIROS QUE LUTARAM BRAVAMENTE EM BLACKWATER! COMEMORANDO À ISSO, CONVIDEI UMA QUERIDA AMIGA PARA LHES PRESENTEAR UMA CANÇÃO. - Yros esticou a mão para Sansa, que ouvia a todas as palavras dele com assombro; Ele agia de um jeito e falava de outro, a garota não sabia o que era verdadeiro e o que era falso, mas preferiu não questioná-lo ali naquele momento e por isso, aceitou a mão dele e tomou a frente do palco. - O NOME DELA É JONQUIL, POR FAVOR, HOMENS, SEJAM GENTIS COM ELA! - Yros abriu aquele sorriso maroto que só ele era capaz de dar. - E ELA CANTARÁ PARA VOCÊS A CANÇÃO CUJA QUAL SEU NOME FOI ORIGINADO: FLORIAN E JONQUIL! - Bateu palmas assim como todos os convidados - Você se sairá bem. - Sussurrou no ouvido de Sansa antes de desaparecer para o meio da multidão, deixando-a sozinha com todos os olhos sobre ela.

_Eu não vou conseguir!_ Sentiu-se travada. As pessoas presentes naquela sala demonstravam esperar algo dela, _Eles querem Florian e Jonquil_, constatou. Suas mãos suavam e suas pernas tremiam, tinha certeza que um filete de suor escorria por sua testa. Seus olhos passavam de um rosto para o outro, temia ser reconhecida, mas ninguém demonstrava saber quem ela era. _Eles só querem a canção_. Pensou para consigo mesma. _Vai, Sansa, você é capaz de fazê-lo, por que não? Quantas vezes já não cantará essa música? _Respirou e inspirou umas três vezes. _Talvez se eu fechar os olhos fique mais fácil_. E assim o fez; fechou os olhos e desviou os pensamentos para Winterfell quando toda a sua família estava reunida ao redor de um bardo, que alegremente pregava o amor a primeira vista da donzela Jonquil para com o bobo Florian e assim, Sansa ia repetindo os versos junto com o bardo:

"_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_O Inverno está chegando, os Starks foram avisar_

_O Inverno está chegando e vocês vão se banhar?_

_Jonquil era a mais esperta e mesmo assim foi uma delas,_

_Jonquil era a mais bela e se destacava entre todas elas._

_Cuidado com estranhos, a mãe delas anunciou_

_Cuidado com estranhos, nenhuma delas acreditou._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_Na outra margem tinha um moço, d__e armadura e chapéu de bobo,_

_Na outra margem tinha um moço, de espada e calção frouxo._

_- Belas donzelas que eu vejo a se banhar, são seis delas e apenas uma quero desfrutar._

_- Belas donzelas que estão a se banhar, sou Florian, o bobo, e o coração _dela_ eu vou ganhar._

_Por de trás de um arbusto, Florian se aproximou_

_Por de trás de um arbusto, nenhuma delas desconfiou._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar."_

Sansa abriu os olhos inundada por uma grande quantidade de confiança obtida após os primeiros versos. As pessoas ali presente, mesmo que entretida com um copo de vinho e flertes, hora ou outra dirigiam a atenção para a cantora. Com deleite, Sansa retornou a cantar.

"_Um barulho as assustou, folhas secas a farfalhar_

_Um barulho o assustou e __Florian, o bobo, parou._

_Do meio das árvores, seis homens maus apareceram_

_Do meio das árvores, seus medos floresceram._

_- Tenham calma, minhas belas, todas vocês irão ganhar._

_- Tenham calma, minhas belas, todos nós vamos partilhar._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_Florian vendo aquilo, teve de se levantar._

_Florian vendo aquilo, a sua espada foi sacar._

_- Olhe só o que temos aqui, é só um bobo bancando o espadachim._

_- Olhe só o que temos aqui, mais uma florzinha no jardim._

_As donzelas não entenderam; O que um bobo fazia ali?_

_As donzelas não entenderam, como um bobo poderia ajudar?_

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_- Oh, meu bobo, você veio nos defender!_

_- Oh, meu bobo, os inimigos vão desaparecer!_

_Os homens maus gargalhavam de montão_

_Os homens maus não previram a ação._

_Florian deles se aproximou e sua espada fez rodopiar_

_Em um gramado límpido, sangue de um deles fez jorrar._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_- Se vocês não sabem, um bobo eu posso ser,_

_- Se vocês já sabem, com um cavaleiro vão ter._

_Jonquil do rio saiu, com suas roupas íntimas encharcadas,_

_Com um gesto de mão, vieram suas irmãs avoadas._

_- Mãe proteja esse bobo, ele não sabe o que faz._

_- Guerreiro dê-lhe força, para que os homens nos deixem em paz._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_- Nossa presa você fez escapar, e por isso há de pagar._

_- Nossa presa você fez escapar, e agora vamos ter que te matar._

_Os homens maus de Florian se aproximaram._

_Os homens maus suas espadas sacaram._

_- Eramos em seis e agora somos só cinco,_

_- São seis donzelas, você pode ficar com uma delas._

_Florian neles não acreditou, Jonquil não o aceitaria._

_Ele queria o seu coração, e não apenas a usar como montaria._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_Jonquil você deve vir, a irmã mais velha a chamou._

_Jonquil você deve vir, esse bobo não vai ganhar._

_- Pois aqui eu vou ficar, daqui ninguém vai me tirar._

_- Clamo ao Pai, a Mãe e ao Guerreiro, quero que esse bobo termine inteiro._

_As irmãs a deixaram, não havia como obrigá-la._

_As irmãs a deixaram, ela sabia onde encontrá-las._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_- Mãe, deveria tê-la ouvido, o rio esses dias é um perigo_

_- Mãe, deveria tê-la ouvido, teria sido melhor se banhar em seu abrigo._

_Florian com os homens lutava, mais sangue nas rosinhas derramavam_

_Florian com os homens lutava, agora poucos lutadores restavam._

_- Esse bobo é muito bobo, de bobo ele não tem nada_

_- Esse bobo é muito bobo, queria que ele também fosse bobo com a espada._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar._

_- Essa espada é encantada, foi feita com amor._

_- Essa espada é encantada, uso ela com ardor._

_Os homens vencidos partiram por fim,_

_Florian, ferido, lutou até o fim._

_- Oh, meu bobo, que por mim lutou bravamente,_

_- Diga-me seu nome, pois sou grata eternamente._

_- Eu sou o Florian, gentil donzela com sol nos cabelos,_

_- Eu sou o Florian, que por hoje foi seu cavaleiro._

_Seis donzelas em um rio,__  
_

_Seis donzelas a se banhar,_

_Seis donzelas com frio, com os pelos a arrepiar."_

O último verso soou pelo salão e uma onda de aplausos rompeu o murmurinho abafado da multidão. Sansa estava maravilhada com aquilo. Sua voz não era treinada e ainda assim fez um ótimo trabalho visto pela reação da multidão. Estava estasiada com aquilo que se sobressaltou quando a mão de Yros grudou-lhe o pulso e a tirou do palco.

- Muito bem, _Jonquil_. - O bardo provocou, arrastando-a até o balcão onde Aliria estava servindo copos e Willem levando porções de comida. Pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos uma outra mulher tomando o seu antigo lugar e dando início a canção que Yros cantara hoje cedo do septo. - Eu lhe disse que iria se sair bem e por conta disso, me deixe lhe pagar uma cerveja. - Sorriu, empurrando-a pela cintura até que ela se encostasse no balcão.

- Meu pai não gostava que eu bebesse... - Protestou, receosa de que pudesse falar algo que não devia com toda aquelas pessoas ao redor.

- Ele não está aqui - Insistiu o homem. Assim que Aliria pôs dois copos de bebida em sua frente, passou um para Sansa. - Vamos fazer um brinde, ao seu sucesso como cantora! - Ergueu o copo, indo de encontro ao que a garota segurava.

No momento em que Sansa ia tomar o primeiro gole, uma mão pesada de um homem que estava as suas costas tomou-lhe a caneca e esvaziou o conteúdo da mesma.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, _Passarinho__? _- A voz estava carregada de mau-humor. Sansa não precisou se virar para dizer quem era, ela já sabia... _Sandor_!

* * *

**N/A: **ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA! Demorei 3 meses para postar esse capítulo e se eu dissesse que é por causa do TCC estaria mentindo.. A realidade é que eu não conseguia encontrar em lugar nenhum a canção de Florian e Jonquil, então, eu tive que criá-la.. SIM! Essa canção é de minha autoria! Nunca escrevi uma canção antes, me arrependi trocentas mil vezes de tê-la mencionado no capítulo anterior (o que fez com que eu não conseguisse excluí-la ou substituí-la), então, se gostarem bem, se não gostarem amém! ( Por favor, gostem! D: )

A respeito desse capítulo, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: ele criou vida própria! Não queria que a relação entre Yros e Sansa tivesse evoluído dessa forma assim tão cedo, mas tudo o que eu tentei fazer para moldá-lo do jeito que eu queria virava uma bagunça completa... Então deixei _O Voo do Passarinho_ escrever esse capítulo do jeito que ele queria rsrs

Bom, como é de praxe: Gostei muito de ter recebido reviews, isso acelera o processo de criação dos capítulos, então se estiverem com vontade, o façam. Se a estória o estiver agradando, há a opção de favoritar e seguir e o que os faz feliz também me faz feliz! Aceito sugestões, se tiver alguma coisa que queiram ver acontecendo, diga-me que sua ideia será creditada! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo VII -** Ciúmes**

Os cavaleiros e plebeus ali presentes continuaram a beber e a tagarelar; Alguns desses homens ainda trajavam suas armaduras sujas, outros já usavam roupas mais casuais, mas todos brindavam a vitória dos Lannisters na Batalha de Blackwater. Aliria junto com Sally e mais duas garotas que não conhecia iam de mesa em mesa, preenchendo copos e servindo mais cordeiro; A estalajadeira, dona da pousada, era a única pessoa que demonstrava curiosidade para com o homem encapuzado que abordava Yros e Sansa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, _Passarinho_? - Sandor perguntou, limpando os lábios sujos da cerveja que acabara de beber no dorso da mão. Seu rosto, coberto pela capa com capuz que utilizava escondia a fúria de sua face, já a sua voz, ela não conseguiu esconder tão bem suas emoções.

- Cão... - Sansa chamou com sua voz fraca de surpresa e medo. A palavra serviu apenas para enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

- Que você quer com ela? - Yros interveio por Sansa, pondo-se na frente da mesma.

Sua mão direita fechou-se sobre o cabo do punhal que carregava em sua cintura; A arma era discreta e sabia que poderia matar aquele vagabundo sem chamar muita atenção. Estranho não estava muito distante, em todo o caso, poderia pegar o _seu _passarinho e sair de Felwood até que percebam o que aconteceu, julgando em quão bêbados os cavaleiros presentes estavam. O único problema seria que fazendo isso não conseguiria nada de Sansa a não ser temor, e não era isso que ele queria dela.

- Saia da minha frente - Ordenou ao ranger os dentes, mas sem tirar a mão do punhal. _Se ele não me der escolha, o farei_. Pensou para consigo mesmo.

O bardo tremia como vara verde. _Bom de papo, ruim nas armas, heh_. Um pequeno sorriso amarelo brotou em seus lábios. O menestrel mesmo tremendo não se moveu.

- Não! - Bradou Yros.

Sandor ergueu o braço e o empurrou com facilidade. Sansa retornara ao seu campo de visão... por pouco tempo. Yros se recompôs e voltou a se colocar entre os dois.

- Eu disse para sair da minha frente! - Urrou, grudando-o pelo colarinho. Algumas pessoas depositavam o olhar sobre os dois, Aliria e suas garotas tentavam distrair a audiência com outra coisa, até a cantora aumentou a sua voz. Sandor não percebia o que ocorria ao seu redor, estava cego de ódio, sabia que não deveria ter deixado a garota Stark ali, ele sentiu que esse homem viria a ser um problema.

- Sandor, por favor, o solte! - Implorou Sansa ao depositar a mão no braço que segurava Yros.

Aquilo soou como um soco no estômago. _Eu estou fazendo isso por você!_ Quis gritar seu cérebro enquanto o seu corpo desejava destroçar o pescoço daquele passarinho junto com o do bardo. _Queria que ela reconhecesse as coisas que faço_. Seu inconsciente lamentou.

- O quê? Por quê? - Questionou, de certo modo sentia-se propenso a reagir de forma involuntária dependendo da resposta.

- Ele _sabe_. - Sansa disse, sugestionando.

- _Sabe_ o quê? - Sua voz era de zombamento. Yros começava a sentir dificuldade de respirar, as mãos do protetor de Sansa se fecharam ainda mais em suas roupas, apertando o pescoço do homem._  
_

- Quem nós somos - Sussurrou, olhando com desespero de Sandor para Yros. - Por favor... - Tornou a implorar.

- Você sabe quem nós somos? - Voltou-se para o menestrel que balançava freneticamente a cabeça. - E mesmo assim a obrigou a se arriscar ser descoberta dessa forma!? - Suas mãos se fecharam ainda mais contra o pescoço dele.

- Por favor! Pare! - Sansa exclamou, fincando suas unhas no braço de Sandor.

- Deveria abrir sua barriga como um porco - O não-cavaleiro hesito. _Satisfazer o meu prazer ou atender ao pedido do Passarinho_? Em outros tempos já teria agido sem pensar, entregando-se aos seus instintos, mas agora tudo era diferente e ele estava começando a detestar esse dualismo.

Yros caiu de joelhos no chão, Sansa se ajoelhou ao lado dele, certificando-se de que ele estava bem. Sandor não podia aguentar aquilo, ela estava preocupada com um vagabundo que acabara de conhecer e não com ele, ele que para dar-lhe um descanso deixou-a na pousada e foi vender as jóias que lhe pertencia e depois retornou enquanto podia ter partido com o dinheiro, ele que não fez com ela nada daquilo que o soldado que matara sugestionou e ele que estava sangrando por defender sua moral. _Não vou passar por isso sóbrio!_. Esticou-se sobre o balcão e pegou a cerveja que pertencia a Yros e depositou-a em seu estômago. _Isso ainda não é o suficiente._

- Não se preocupe, Jonquil, eu estou bem, só ver o seu rosto já me faz ficar melhor. - Yros ousou, abrindo um daquele seu sorriso galanteador. Sandor viu de relance as bochechas de Sansa corarem.

- Vamos embora - Caminhou até a garota e pegou-a pelo braço, pondo-a de pé com brutalidade. _Me desculpe, Passarinho_. Falou para consigo mesmo assim que ouviu o choramingar da garota que indicava que o braço estava sendo machucado.

- Você a está machucando! - Yros se levantou com dificuldade; Os joelhos ainda tremiam.

- Isso não é problema seu - Respondeu com indiferença, segurando Sansa com firmeza enquanto ela se debatia em busca de liberdade.

- Você está me machucando! - Reclamou a garota.

Sandor viu que Yros partia para cima de si no intuito de libertar Sansa. Sandor foi mais rápido, esticou a mão livre e a depositou no peito do bardo, causando um barulho oco.

- Ela é_ minha_! - Rosnou, agindo como o cão que era ao proteger o seu dono. Pode sentir a jovem Stark parar de se debater assim como o menestrel parou de investir contra a mão depositada no peito.

_Merda! _Deixou-se levar pelo momento, fazendo com que o seu ponto fraco ficasse exposto. O bardo demonstrou entender o significado por de trás daquelas palavras, embora estivesse desencorajado a usar isso contra o homem. Yros conseguiu sentir que o pseudo cavaleiro estaria disposto a defender o território, mesmo que isso causasse a descoberta de sua identidade por todos os presentes na pousada. Sandor se virou para seu Passarinho, ela permanecia ali, imobilizada, com os olhos assustados a encará-lo, mas não havia nenhum sinal de compreensão. _Graças aos Sete ela é ingênua_. Agradeceu.

- Vamos embora - Avisou, arrastando-a para fora do salão, sem se certificar se estavam ou não sendo seguidos; Para a sua sorte o menestrel ficou para trás.

Quando chegaram no pátio, Sandor que ainda segurava Sansa direcionou-a até o celeiro onde Estranho se encontrava. Havia feito planos de passar pelo menos mais aquela noite ali, só que os imprevistos recentes, isso não seria possível. Sem dizer palavra subiu sobre o cavalo e em seguida puxou a garota para cima, pondo-a sentada em suas costas. Com um forte chute pôs o garanhão a galopar para fora da cidade.

Sansa segurava nas costas de Sandor com um certo vigor. O cavalo estava indo rápido de mais e o vento frio noturno se tornava agulhas perfurando seus pulmões quando respirado diretamente. Sempre fora um pouco devagar para perceber as coisas, isso era verdade, e só agora, depois de aproximadamente uns trinta minutos de viagem começava a juntar os pontos do que acontecera na pousada de Alíria: _Eu me apresentei, cantei a canção de Florian e Jonquil_. Sansa sorriu com essa lembrança ao se recordar da reação dos ouvintes._ Depois o Yros me levou até o balcão, onde me serviu um copo de cerveja, eu estava realmente feliz, mas aí..._ Seus olhos encontraram com a nuca do homem sentado à sua frente_... Ele chegou. Não sei como o Yros começou a discutir com ele, então o Yros caiu no chão e fui ajudá-lo, mas o Sandor me levantou, e disse que iríamos embora._ Retirou suas mãos das costas dele, e mordeu o lábio inferior, algo dolorido lhe veio a mente. _Eu nunca mais vou ver o meu bardo de novo... _Não é que ela estivesse apaixonada por Yros ou coisa do tipo, depois de Joffrey ela jurara ser mais cuidadosa com quem escolhesse, era só... _Eu me sinto tão bem com ele, _se auto respondeu. Estava cansando de perder tudo aquilo que gostava, como a sua família, sua loba e sua posição. Em um ímpeto saltou de cima do cavalo. Instantaneamente a condução parou.

- Sansa? - Sandor a chamou, sentindo que havia algo errado na garupa. Cessara o galopar de Estranho em tempo exato de ver Sansa correndo de volta pelo caminho que acabaram de traçar. - Maldita! - Bravejou, dando meia volta com o cavalo e a toda velocidade tratou de detê-la, jogando o garanhão em sua frente, barrando-lhe o caminho.

Quando Sansa percebeu que sua fuga fora interrompida, correu para o caminho lateral esquerdo, dando tempo de cruzar apenas um pequeno espaço de chão, porque Sandor, a pé, conseguiu lhe alcançar e lhe atirou contra o tronco de uma árvore.

- O que pelos sete infernos pensa que está fazendo!? - Urrou, expressando a fúria contida e acumulada.

- Eu quero voltar! - Sansa gritou em resposta, sentindo os ombros onde a mão de Sandor estavam amortecerem enquanto suas costas doíam por estrarem em contato com o tronco de cascas desproporcionais.

- Aposto que é por causa daquele vagabundo! - Ousou. Não queria ouvir a resposta, temia por ela na realidade.

- Ele não é vagabundo! Ele é um Lorde! - Retrucou, com os olhos lacrimosos.

Sandor gargalhou com a resposta dela, gargalhou de nervosismo, tranquilidade e ódio.

- Um Lorde!? Um Lorde que fez _isso_ com o seu cabelo!? - Pegou um punhado de mechas do cabelo de Sansa e as colocou bem próximas ao rosto da moça. Sandor não gostara nem um pouco do resultado, preferia o antigo vermelho do que o novo castanho. - E que te vestiu _dessa_ forma!? - Segurou a barra do vestido dela que ia até dois palmos abaixo da cintura cobrindo uma parte da calça de couro colada que o seguia, era uma típica roupa de bardo, mas o decote dele, um vê até um pouco abaixo dos seios trespassado por laços, despertava a sensualidade ao se assemelhar com a parte superior da vestimenta de meretrizes, claro que Sansa não tinha conhecimento a respeito disso, mas Sandor tinha e o achou bem ofensivo.

- Ele me disse que eu estava bonita! - A insegurança não a fraquejou - Ele me levou até o septo e me cantou uma música! Ele fez com que eu me apresentasse em público e eu gostei! - A voz de Sansa começou a ganhar maior intensidade - Também gostei da forma que ele me vestiu, ele disse que me protegeria!

- _Eu_ é que lhe protegerei! - Sandor urrou mais uma vez, forçando a estadia dela contra o tronco da árvore.

- Eu não sou _sua_! - Rebateu, lembrando as palavras que ele dissera lá na pousada.

_Disse algo errado!_ Sansa constatou. O rosto de Sandor parecia queimar e a frase que ele disse após a de Sansa estava densa e com uma emoção visceral:

- Você quer pertencer à ele?

Sansa não conseguiu responder rápido como fizera anteriormente. _Eu quero pertencer a mim!_ Era o que tentou gritar. A resposta veio tarde demais. Uma mão pesada lhe atingira o rosto jogando-a ao chão devido o impacto. Não entendeu o que acontecera. As lágrimas que vinha segurando escorreram pelo local quente onde o tapa lhe atingira. O soluço não demorou para seguir, estava chorando como uma criança que se ferira em uma brincadeira, exceto que ela não era mais uma criança e aquilo estava longe de ser uma brincadeira._  
_

Sandor arfava e sua mão que acertara o rosto da jovem tremia. Ele estava vendo-a caída no chão, ela estava bem abusada, aquele vagabundo com certeza tinha relação com aquilo. _Você deveria fazer o que tem vontade de fazer com ela, olhe ela ali, com os seios quase visíveis, ela com certeza já não é mais uma criança, as pessoas já falam que você a fode, porque não o faz de uma vez? Você a quer, viu o corpo dela despido enquanto ela se banhava, pôde ver melhor aqueles seios redondos e durinhos, aquela bunda perfeitamente desenhada e as curvas... Você quer sentir sua pele de porcelana, seu cheiro inebriante... Quer ouvi-la gemendo e chamando por seu nome enquanto lhe arranca a virgindade e lhe leva ao orgasmo. Quando fizer isso ela será sua e _só _sua, ninguém irá tirá-la de você, _ninguém_, nem um bardo, nem um Lorde e nem um Rei. _O seu membro começara a enrijecer-se sob o calção, o choro dela parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Quando ainda trabalhava como membro da Guarda-Real nunca, mesmo quando mandado, levantara a mão contra ela, essa fora a primeira vez e estranhamente, o fez porque quis. Tinha um certo arrependimento que começava a aparecer sobre ação realizada, mas fazer isso foi a única alternativa para que ela mudasse de ideia.

- Eu o odeio... Eu o odeio... EU O ODEIO! - Sansa gritou entre choros, com as mãos na bochecha estapeada.

Sandor ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e ela se encolheu. Tinha algo na aura dele, a mesma coisa que já sentira em algumas ocasiões em Kingslanding, mas agora estava diferente, mais intenso, mais palpável.

- Passarinho... - Ele a chamou, arrastando-se até junto dela. Segurou-lhe o tornozelo quando ela se encurralou em uma árvore, deslizou sua mão até a coxa da mesma.

Sansa estava arrepiada, os soluços diminuíram de intensidade e as lágrimas ainda brotavam. Estava com medo, muito medo.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! Me largue! - Gritou, se debatendo, mas as mãos de ferro de Sandor a manteve no local.

Sandor fez silêncio e a mata ao redor deles também fizera. Sansa se sentiu completamente sozinha, não havia para quem gritar nem para quem correr, o homem com a mão em sua coxa e que acabara de lhe estapear era tudo o que tinha para lhe proteger e ele estava fora de si. Sentiu um frio no estômago e um calor no corpo.

_Não é assim que eu a quero._ Sandor falou para consigo mesmo em pensamento. _Eu a quero mais do que do que quero levá-la de volta para a família. Eu não sou o meu irmão, eu não posso obrigá-la a me satisfazer, não enquanto ela estiver nesse estado. Ela não confia em mim, ela me teme... Ela é esperta, ela sabe o que eu posso lhe fazer._

- Você sabe por que estou fazendo isso, Passarinho? - Seus olhos cinzas encontraram com os azuis de Sansa.

- Não! - Sansa balançou a cabeça de forma rígida em sinal negativo - Me solta! - Tornou a pedir.

- Você sabe o que vou fazer, Passarinho?

Sansa ficou em silêncio e parou de se debater. Seus olhos não estavam mais ao encontro do dele, encará-lo só aumentava ainda mais o pânico que crescia em seu interior.

- Não... - Respondeu, com um nó na garganta, passando-se por sonsa. Ela desconfiava o que viria a acontecer, Cersei a prevenira disso quando em situações semelhantes a essa, a Rainha Regente durante a Batalha de Blackwater a informou que os homens iriam atacá-la assim como Lollys fora atacada na partida de Myrcella para Dorne. As bochechas de Sansa estavam coradas e as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, não queria perder a virgindade antes de se casar, nem queria que Sandor Clegane, o Cão de Caça, fosse o seu primeiro homem, principalmente que isso acontecesse no meio de lugar nenhum.

- Venha cá - Ele ordenou, retirando sua mão da coxa de Sansa e depositando-a no rosto da jovem, com cuidado e delicadeza. Apesar da ordem, ela não precisou se mover, ele mesmo veio em sua direção, colocando o rosto bem próximo do dela - Deixe-me ver o que fiz - Sansa fechou os olhos em sinal de dor e soltou um baixo gemido. Estando mais próximo do rosto da moça e utilizando as pontas dos dedos para tocar a área ferida, ele sentiu uma umidade que determinou como sendo sangue, mas havia outra umidade ali... _Lágrimas_... Constatou - Você me odeia, Passarinho? - Questionou-a. _Eu me odeio_. Se martirizou pelo o que fizera.

De ímpeto, logo após ser estapeada no rosto, ela gritou que o odiava e realmente sentiu ódio por ele, só que parando para pensar melhor, ela não o odiava, também não gostava dele, Sandor era sempre tão odioso. Sua personalidade sempre era rude, sempre ofendendo as pessoas e fazendo uso da violência para solucionar os problemas. Ocorre que foi essa violência que a retirou de Kingslanding e Sansa era grata por isso e se ele cumprisse o que prometeu e de fato a levasse até sua família em Winterfell, então ela até poderia a vir gostar dele. _Ele prometeu que também não me machucaria_. Sua maçã do rosto do lado esquerdo parecia estar em chamas.

- Não... - Murmurou baixinho.

Sandor pegou um pedaço da vestimenta e a umedeceu com saliva e em seguida passou pelo local no rosto da garota onde sentia o sangue escorrer.

- Eu não a culpo se me odiar. - Incentivou.

- Eu não o odeio... - Tornou a responder - ... Só... - Ficou quieta.

- O quê?

- ... Não gosto de você no momento...

Sandor abriu um sorriso amarelo e ao terminar de secar o sangue tornou a segurar o rosto da garota em sua direção mais uma vez, no intuito de que ela o olhasse, o que não foi feito.

- Eu também não gosto de você no momento, Passarinho - Confidenciou com um ranger de dentes. Sempre que ela desviava o olhar do rosto dele ele ficava consciente de quão asquerosa era sua aparência e compreendia que ela jamais poderia a vir a amar uma fera como ele, e isso o feria - Olhe para mim - Ordenou. Sansa forçou-se a encará-lo. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele e sentiu que a onda de mau presságio passara, mas ainda havia algo lá.

- Você não vai me machucar... - Disse, mais como uma pergunta. Essa promessa já fora quebrada, mas ainda estava apegada a ela, seu problema era confiar de mais nas pessoas.

- Prometeu-me uma canção, Passarinho - Relembrou, desviando o assunto - Já se esqueceu?

Os lábios de Sansa secara, aquele não era o momento e nem o local para ele pedir-lhe isso e mesmo que cantasse, não conseguiria cantar como fizera horas antes.

- Não posso - Respondeu - Largue-me.

- Cante, Passarinho - A voz de Sandor se tornou ameaçadora e impaciente, seus dedos afundaram no rosto dela.

Sansa dolorida e sem desviar o olhar começou a cantar com a voz trêmula e falha à princípio:

_"Gentil Mãe, de clemência fonte,_

_nossos filhos livre da disputa,_

_pare espadas, pare flechas,_

_deixe-os ver um melhor dia._

_Gentil Mãe, das mulheres força,_

_ajude nossas filhas nesta luta,_

_acalme a ira, dome a fúria,_

_ensina a todos outra via.__"_

Terminara de cantar, não conseguia se lembrar do resto da canção, esperou que isso fosse o suficiente para acalmar o homem e de fato o fora. O rosto de Sandor estava mais brando, a claridade era pouca, a noite naquela região devido ao inverno estar chegando deixava-a escura como breu, Sansa esticou suas mãos e tocou o rosto dele. Sentiu-o ficar surpreso com a ação dela. _O rosto dele está úmido_. Notou. Tudo indicava que eram lágrimas silenciosas, mas ela se recusou a acreditar nisso.

- Essa não é a canção que me prometera - A informou e logo após cessou a distância que havia entre eles. Sansa fez menção de abrir os lábios, mas foi tarde de mais. Sandor colara os seus lábios contra os dela e os pressionou.

_Cerveja, vinho, pão e queijo. _Pensou nos sabores que estavam presentes no hálito o homem. _Rudes, ásperos e secos. _Descreveu a textura que sentia para si mesmo. Naquele mesmo dia havia sido beijada por dois homens diferentes, seus primeiros beijos foram dados, e as duas pessoas beijavam de forma diferente.

Quando colou os seus lábios ao de Sansa, Sandor retirou a sua mão do rosto da jovem. Ela não o recusara, estava imóvel. Seus lábios relaxados não demonstravam resistência. Ele deslizou suas mãos até as costas dela, trazendo-a ainda mais para si, sem saber se isso era possível ou não. A boca entreaberta da garota Stark se tornou muito irresistível e sua língua, levada pelo momento, a penetrou, encontrando em seguida a primeira objeção à ação. Sansa que ainda tinha as mãos segurando o rosto de Sandor tentou afastá-lo de si, falhando drasticamente. Ele estava determinado a fazer aquilo ela pôde dizer a partir da forma cuja qual a língua dele percorria-lhe a boca, a princípio se entretendo com a língua dela e em seguida explorando todo o espaço. Quando ele passou a mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior uns barulhos engraçados de saliva e língua eram ouvidos pelos dois. Sansa se envergonhou e quis sorrir, mas Sandor não a permitiu, permanecendo sério com aquilo que fazia, isso porque ele já passara por isso anteriormente, ao contrário da jovem que só beijara de lábios fechados e ainda nesse dia, a sorte era que ele não desconfiava disso.

_Eu a desejo_. Sandor constatou, a elevação que tinha nas calças aumentara e começava a incomodá-lo. _Eu a desejo muito_. Estava relutante em soltá-la. Se o beijo continuasse um pouco mais, ele não ficaria responsável pelo o que viria a ocorrer e por isso, brincando pela última vez com a língua de Sansa, ele se afastou, fazendo com que o beijo acabasse da mesma forma que começara, de repente. Os dois arfavam, Sansa olhava para o chão com a mão no peito, Sandor a encarava, com os punhos fechados e apoiados no tronco da árvore atrás dela. Tentou desviar a atenção, pensar em outra coisa para ver se a ereção diminuía, mas foi em vão, seus olhos encontraram o seios da moça por entre o decote e conforme ela arfava os seios alvos erguiam e abaixavam. Soltou um gemido de prazer. Ela o estava excitando sem nem ao menos tocá-lo.

- Nós iremos passar a noite aqui - Avisou, pondo-se em pé - Vou buscar Estranho.

Sem esperar resposta de Sansa ele lhe deu as costas e foi atrás do cavalo. Isso não era bem o que queria. Queria dar continuidade a viagem e procurar um local decente para dormirem, todavia ele não poderia cavalgar naquelas condições, na realidade ele não poderia fazer nada naquelas condições, e foi por isso que deu a desculpa de ir atrás de seu cavalo, ele queria se _aliviar_. Ao ganhar uma certa distância e certificar-se que não estava em campo de visão de ninguém e sozinho, ele se encostou contra uma árvore, desatou o nó do calção e deslizou uma mão para dentro dele, encontrado rapidamente o seu membro viril. Sua boca abriu e gemeu baixo. A mão que a pouco esteve na coxa, no rosto e nas costas de Sansa agora estava em seu pênis, tentou imaginar como se fosse ela o tocando. _Ela nunca faria isso_, respondeu ao seu pensamento.

- Maldita seja ela... - Murmurou entre gemidos, conforme sua mão descia e subia a extremidade do pênis, começando por onde seu sacro escrotal estava e descendo até a cabeça do mesmo, dando ali maior atenção, fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedo indicador. Não faltava muito para gozar e chegar ao orgasmo, seu membro já soltava o líquido pré-gozo, ajudando na lubrificação que fazia com que sua mão deslizasse com maior facilidade - Se ela soubesse o poder que tem sobre mim... - Gemeu mais alto, sua mente levando-o de volta para a noite anterior, onde viu o corpo nu dela por entre as treliças que separavam o quarto e a banheira. Foi justamente quando relembrou do quadril dela que a onda de calor o invadiu, começando na nuca e terminando, percorrendo todo o tronco e as pernas até chegar em seu membro, que lançou seu líquido nos pés de Sandor, manchando a grama de um branco leitoso. Junto com o gozo e o orgasmo veio um gemido alto e então, tudo ficou quieto, sua cabeça estava cheia de pressão como se tivesse acabado de virar uma garrafa de vinho, mas sem o efeito da embriaguez.

- Sandor? - A voz de seu passarinho o tirou do transe. Ela estava ali, parada por de trás de uma árvore agindo como se estivesse espiando-o.

_Quando ela ouviu e o que ela viu!?_ Quis saber, entrando em desespero, tratou de apressadamente e discretamente atar o nó de seu calção, que graças ao bom alfaiate não caiu a seus pés, apenas ficou aberto permitindo que o pênis ficasse exposto. Ao usar a agilidade, seu corpo adormecido o fez relembrar do machucado adquirido durante o conflito com aqueles soldados na cidade vizinha e gemeu ao sentir a dor.

- O que quer? - Perguntou enfurecido e desesperado.

- Eu tenho que voltar - Ela disse - De volta para Felwood.

Ela de fato não parecia tê-lo ouvido, estava satisfeito com isso, mas não com o que ela disse, não estava satisfeito de forma alguma com aquilo.

- Tá querendo me foder, é? Depois de tudo isso ainda quer voltar!? - Exclamou, caminhando até ela.

- N-não é por causa de Yros! - Se prontificou, com as bochechas coradas. Ela agora tinha certa consciência sobre o que ele realmente sentia sobre o bardo. _Ciúmes_. Compreendeu no momento ao qual Sandor a deixara para ir buscar Estranho - Eu deixei todos os meus pertences lá, a boneca que meu pai me deu... - Começou.

- Você está _grande_ de mais para bonecas, não acha? - Ele a interrompeu, usando ironia.

- ...Deixei minhas roupas lá... - Continuou.

- Arranjarei novas para você - Retrucou, interrompendo-a outra vez.

- E a sua capa da Guarda Real. - Finalizou.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente que deixara a capa branca da Guarda Real quando decidira partir de Kingslanding com Sansa enquanto ela ainda se decidia se iria ou não partir com ele. Sandor elevou a mão na cabeça, não _aquela_mão, mas sim a outra, em sinal de que estava pensando. Ele não iria retornar para Felwood com todos aqueles soldados e _aquele_ vagabundo lá. A solução veio quase que imediatamente. Elevou as mãos até o fecho da capa com capuz que estava trajando e vestiu Sansa com ela.

- Pronto, Passarinho - Sua voz estava macia - Esqueça aquela capa, fique com essa no lugar da antiga.

Sansa corou com a peça de roupa que acabara de ganhar. Não é que ela queria algo dele, era só que aquela capa branca tinha um significado para ela, significava que ele estava disposto a se tornar o cavaleiro dela_, Ele não é um cavaleiro de verdade_, e ainda assim estaria fazendo o papel de tal, trocando a Guarda Real de Westeros para ser da Guarda Real dela, já que agora que seu irmão se proclamava Rei do Norte ela seria a Princesa.

- E as outras coisas? - Quis saber.

- Já lhe disse sobre as outras coisas.

- Mas elas tem significado para mim! - Protestou.

- Não aprendeu até agora, Passarinho? - Havia desdém em suas palavras - A não se apegar nas coisas, que elas vão ser tiradas de você sem qualquer motivo aparente? Se gostava mesmo daquelas porcarias, não teria abandonado elas e só se lembrado disso agora.

E lá estava o Sandor habitual de volta. Sansa abaixou o olhar, sentiu lágrimas brotarem e teria até derramado algumas se Sandor não tivesse erguido o seu rosto e feito-a olhá-lo.

- Eu não vou deixá-la - Disse em sua voz áspera de costume - Agora vamos embora - Anunciou, dando-lhe as costas.

- Embora? Eu pensei que tinha dito que passaríamos à noite aqui! - Reclamou, seguindo-o confusa.

- Mudei de _ideia_ - Deu de ombros com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. Não era de ideia que ele havia mudado, ele estava era se sentindo mais _aliviado_ para continuar a viagem.

- Para onde vamos? - Sansa perguntou, ela não sabia onde estava e queria pelo menos saber o quão distante eles estariam de Winterfell.

- Ponta Tempestade - Respondeu, virando um pouco a cabeça pare tê-la em seu campo de visão - Vamos pegar um navio, Passarinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Dois capítulos em uma semana!? Pois é... Me senti inspirada e quis acabar logo com essa parte deles em Felwood. As coisas se apimentaram um pouco, eu senti a necessidade de escrever um pouco de SanSan que não fosse apenas platônico! Agora a Sansa finalmente sabe sobre os sentimentos de Sandor, mas será que sabe mesmo? Será que Sandor conseguiu deixar isso bem claro para ela ao beijá-la? Bom, isso só poderá ser descoberto nos próximos capítulos! E se você gostou do Yros, não se preocupe que ele vai voltar e é só isso que eu vou dizer por enquanto! rsrs

Agradeço os comentários, por terem me favoritado e por decidirem seguir essa fanfic! Isso foi um dos principais motivos de eu ter escrito esse capítulo tão rápido, então já sabem, meus pombinhos, como fazer a minha criatividade se acelerar!

Ah, a respeito do meu TCC: Ele se chama A História por de trás da Estória: A Inglaterra de Elizabeth Bennet e tenho pouca coisa escrita sobre ele. Vou apresentá-lo agora em dezembro e aí, se eu for bem, pegarei o meu diploma! Obrigada por perguntarem por ele!

P.S.¹: Eu quis brincar um pouco com o que é apresentado nos livros de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, sobre o pedido de Sandor para uma canção e o fato dele ter conseguido a canção da Mãe no local de Florian e Jonquil, também puxei o 'beijo que não foi', que Sansa conta no volume três e no quarto da obra de Martin, nesse caso o beijo realmente foi.

P.S.²: Quero agradecer a Morteblu, que disse que o Sandor confessa para a Arya no livro três de Martin que desejava foder a irmã, o que foi trabalhado um pouco nesse capítulo para consequências futuras.


	8. Chapter 8

**O Voo do Passarinho**

Capítulo VIII** – Mau Tempo**

Durante três dias e quatro noites Sandor Clegane e Sansa Stark cavalgaram rumo à Ponta Tempestade, a verdadeira sede da Casa Baratheon, uma nobre e antiga família mais condenada do que a dos Starks, visto que Robert, o herdeiro legítimo dessas terras ao se tornar Rei transferiu a posse para seu irmão caçula, Renly, que falecera a menos de uma quinzena atrás, sendo agora herança de Stannis, embora este tenha sido visto pela última vez na Batalha de Blackwater e até o presente momento, nenhum dos dois viajantes sabiam de seu paradeiro e se caso fosse dado como morto a propriedade iria para o Rei Joffrey I, que apesar da incerteza de seu berço era o parente mais próximo dos Baratheon, levando em consideração até mesmo a pequena Shireen, filha de Stannis, que por ser mulher não teria direito aos bens do pai, considerado traidor da Coroa.

Tentando evitar que se deparassem com cavaleiros retirantes de Porto Real a viagem foi realizada apenas por entre a mata, nunca pela Estrada do Rei e se alimentaram apenas do que tinham consigo como o pão e o queijo que Sandor ganhou do simpático senhor quando fora vender as joias de Sansa, e o que conseguiram encontrar pelo caminho, como peixe, amoras silvestres e água; O queijo e o pão foram os primeiros a acabar e conforme se aproximavam mais de seu destino os alimentos encontrados na natureza se tornaram escassos. O pseudo-cavaleiro se tornou um tanto quanto ranzinza com este fato, mas devido também as altas reclamações da garota que a cada refeição recusava o que lhe era servido ou da quantia que lhe era lhe dada, por isso, quando primeiro avistaram por meio de uma neblina gélida noturna o que parecia ser um grande punho de pedra erguido em direção aos céus ambos soltaram um suspiro de alívio. Era Ponta Tempestade que se erguia bem diante de seus olhos, o punho em pedra era a torre do castelo amplamente espaçosa cercada por ameias e pontas de ferro, uma verdadeira obra de arte e um desaforo aos céus.

A primeira atitude que Sandor Clegane tomou foi procurar uma pousada com estrutura semelhante aquela de Felwood, mas que dessa vez não houvesse nenhum bardo; O homem queria se assegurar de que não voltaria a correr o mesmo risco de dias atrás. Não tardou muito até encontrarem uma estalagem chamada: O Bom Vento, aparentemente uma ironia, visto que desde que entraram nas terras da tempestade apenas ventos carregados de chuva de diversas intensidades os receberam, não era estranho que a propriedade dos Baratheon tenha recebido esse nome pelas grandes e constantes tormentas, tanto é que o bucolismo do local devido ao céu sempre fechado tinha um grande efeito sobre os moradores e visitantes, mas muitas vezes essa reação era atribuída as magias presentes em cada centímetro do castelo.

- Bom dia, Sor.

Um simpático velhinho de cabelos brancos e costas arqueadas os recepcionou. O Bom Vento estava vazio. Na sala de recepção haviam apenas mesas e cadeiras desocupadas e todo o estabelecimento emitia um som sepulcral selado com os distantes trovões de mais uma tempestade que se aproximava. Sandor não mais achou estranho o fato do falecido Rei Robert ser do jeito que era, crescer naquela fortaleza era o suficiente para abalar a mentalidade de qualquer indivíduo.

- Um quarto - Se pronunciou e tomou a frente quando o senhor lhe indicou o caminho. Não foi preciso se virar para saber que sua companheira de viagem o estava acompanhando, o barulho das vestes molhadas da jovem indicou o que ele esperava. Quando chegaram em frente a uma grande porta de nogueira o dono do local a abriu com uma chave enferrujada e em seguida a entregou ao hóspede - Entre - Indicou o quarto para Sansa que sem esperar segunda ordem o obedeceu.

- Posso lhe fazer algo mais, Sor? - O agradável homenzinho juntou as mãos em expectativa, aparentemente deveria fazer bons tempos desde a última vez que o local fora utilizado. _Ou ele simplesmente é estúpido por servidão, _constatou.

- Não sou nenhum _Sor_. - E dito isso, Sandor bateu a porta atrás de si.

O quarto era mais espaçoso do que esperava, havia uma larga cama da mesma madeira que a da porta, velas espalhadas por todo o quarto garantindo sua iluminação, um amplo baú aos pés da cama e dois criados, um em cada lado da cama. Isso era apenas em uma metade do quarto, na outra parte havia uma parede de treliças e por de trás o que Sandor julgou ser uma banheira, uma jarra para higiene breve e uma cadeira-penico. Havia também ali ao lado da porta uma grande lareira de pedra polida, já acesa, assim como as velas, indicando que o bom senhor que os recepcionara mantinha quartos prontos de ante-mão.

- Dispa-se - Dirigiu-se a Sansa, que demonstrou confusão ao que acabara de ouvir.

- Perdão? - Sua voz soara frágil e trêmula. O que a garota encontrou ao virar-se para Sandor foi um homem no processo despir-se.

- Dispa-se - Tornou a repetir com a voz áspera - Ande logo com isso.

Sansa ao se deparar com aquela cena agiu de imediato dando-lhe as costas e agarrando ao próprio corpo em sinal de que não o obedeceria. A única vez que a garota ficara sozinha em um quarto com um homem ela tinha menos idade do que o seu irmão Bran, e Theon Greyjoy, o rapaz da ocasião, só entrou em seus aposentos porque estava se escondendo de Jon durante uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde, mas o garoto de cabelos cor de palha não ficara lá por muito tempo e ainda assim, os dois trajavam roupas e não havia planos aparente para se livrarem delas.

Sandor teve um grande trabalho para retirar aquela armadura sozinho, faziam dias desde que a vestira e durante todo esse tempo de ficar exposto a chuva e ao sol levou ao enferrujamento do metal, porém ainda assim conseguiu se livrar da carcaça em tempo recorde. Quando a última parte da armadura caiu ao chão, que foi a cota de malha, ele se virou para a garota para ver como estava indo o progresso dela.

- Se o passarinho estiver com dificuldade para se despir eu posso lhe ajudar - Havia escárnio em sua voz.

A garota Stark corou e se agarrou ainda mais, não entendia como ele dizia aquelas coisas com tanta naturalidade. Seu estômago estava revirando, tanto de fome quanto de desconforto, temia que o pedido dele tivesse relação com aquele beijo que trocaram quatro noites atrás.

_Não me obrigue a fazer isso, Passarinho._ Sandor pediu em silêncio, mas tudo o que é feito e dito e silêncio nunca é registrado, por tanto ele teve de seguir o que dissera anteriormente e suas mãos pesadas pousaram sobre os ombros de Sansa, arrancando-lhe a capa que outrora fora sua.

- Não! - Ela gritou, afastando-se dele - Eu... eu o farei! - Comprometeu-se.

- Faça isso lá atrás, se sentir-se melhor - Sugeriu o Cão, apontando a parede de treliças.

Sansa dessa vez não tardou para seguir o que lhe foi dito. Conforme andava os seus sapatos rangiam pela umidade presente neles. Sentia muito frio e retirar as roupas de bardo que trajava foi um sacrifício e quando o fez uma onda de calor subiu-lhe pelo o corpo causada pela vergonha e o medo que sentia pelo o que estaria por vir. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter deixado Yros escolher aquelas roupas, diferente do vestido azul que trajava quando deixara Porto Real, aquela vestimenta não permitia o uso de corset e o calção que usaria por de baixo do vestido teve de ser substituído por um modelo mais justo e mais curto que nem mesmo uma prostituta usaria.

- Por que está demorando tanto? - A voz de Sandor a retirou de seu transe.

- S-senhor... - Chamou.

- Já lhe disse que não sou nenhum _senhor _- Corrigiu-a.

- Sandor... - Tornou a chamá-lo, dessa vez da maneira que ele julgava ser a correta.

- O que quer? - Soou impaciente, como se algo o incomodasse.

A jovem não sabia como dizer aquilo. Estava com tanta vergonha que em seu intimo desejava estar morta do que naquela situação. Tinha asco de Sandor, de seu rosto e de sua atitude, tudo relacionado a ele era motivo de desgosto. _E ainda assim o beijei_... O seu rosto esquerdo ainda doía onde ele lhe esbofeteara e seus lábios ainda tinham a essência dele. Estava e sentia-se nua e a única coisa que separavam os dois era uma parede frágil de treliças.

- ...Eu não tenho o que vestir - Confessou.

O homem fungou uma risada do outro lado.

- Já vi mulheres com mais corpo do que você - Rosnou uma risada. _Não deveria ter dito isso_. Sandor elevou a mão a testa e passou os dedos na sobrancelha em arrependimento - Não se preocupe, não irei espiar. Saia dai e vá até a cama - Disse e então apoiou as mãos na porta, ficando de frente para ela. Teria apoiado-se na lareira se o fogo não o assustasse mais do que o frio._  
_

Relutante, Sansa se moveu. Antes de se tornar visível colocou sua cabeça no fim da parede de treliça e se constatou que Sandor realmente cumprira o que dissera. Em uma corrida ágil jogou-se em cima da cama e se cobriu. As roupas molhadas foram largadas no meio do percurso e ao caírem no chão emitiu um som oco.

- Está coberta, Passarinho? - O homem perguntou antes de se virar.

- S-Sim - Sansa respondeu, tentando se aquecer com as cobertas. Sua pele estava gélida e pegajosa. O ar de Ponta Tempestade ao ser misturado com a água doce das tormentas e com a água salgada da Baía dos Naufrágios causava uma reação estranha à pele, atribuindo-a a impressão de oleosidade excessiva.

Sandor virou-se para ela. A cama era grande de mais e a jovem parecia sumir entre as mantas e cobertores. Um sorriso discreto brotou nos lábios de Sandor.

- Aqueça-se, irei pedir algo para comermos e bebermos - Anunciou e em seguida retirou-se do quarto.

Ao ver a porta se fechar Sansa sentou-se na cama e bateu com as mãos ao seu redor.

- Por que ele não saiu antes!? - Perguntou para ninguém em específico, emburrada. Os passos de Sandor ainda eram audíveis do corredor e não tardou para eles silenciarem. Quando Sansa não mais o ouviu ela saiu da cama e correu até a lareira. A pousada não possuía um aquecedor central, isso explicava o porque dela estar vazia, e as pedras que a levantaram tinham muitos vãozinhos que permitia a entrada de vento. A Velha Ama sempre dissera para todos que quisessem ouvir que a friagem era a inimiga da saúde. Winterfell, mesmo estando localizada ao Norte e o frio ser uma companhia constante não registrou tantas mortes, mesmo no inverno mais intenso, por ter uma construção muito desenvolvida para bloquear o esfriamento, diferente do Sul, que durante a mudança das estações perde muitas pessoas. A Velha Ama dizia que a friagem era a causa mortis desses casos.¹

_Se ele voltar eu vou ouvir_. Sansa pensou, friccionando os seus braços enquanto estava acocorada de frente ao fogo. Haviam poucas toras para serem queimadas na lareira e mais nenhuma disponível ao redor. Os três dias exposta ao tempo frio não lhe fez bem, sentia a garganta coçar e as vezes um espirro escapava. Seus braços já estavam mais quentes ao toque da mão, mas ainda sentia-os gelados. _Eu não entendo, eu já deveria estar melhor._ Elevou a mão à testa. Seus dedos ao entrarem em contato com a pele daquela região queimaram. Não havia reparado que estava com febre, apenas sentia o seu corpo estranho e pensara que fosse motivo da temperatura. A boca de Sansa secara com o fato. _Não posso ficar doente, não agora, não antes de eu estar em casa_. A lareira crepitava alto e diversas fagulhas de fogo pulavam para fora dela. _Preciso me afastar do fogo! Isso vai piorar a minha febre._ Acreditou e instantaneamente se pôs de pé. Do mesmo jeito que se levantou foi atirada ao chão de madeira velha, fazendo um grande barulho. Sua cabeça rodava e sentia uma leve pressão no crânio. _O que está acontecendo?_ Se questionou. A respiração estava descompassada e o desespero começava a tomar conta. Passos apressados foram ouvidos do outro lado do corredor e vinham na direção do quarto que estava hospedada. _Oh não..! __Ele está voltando..!_ Sansa arfava e respirava pesado. Tentou novamente se por de pé, mas não tinha força nem nos braços e muito menos nas pernas. Começava a ver bolhas flutuando no ar e transpirava suor frio. _Por favor... Não abra a porta, não abra a porta..._ Implorou para os Velhos Deuses e para os Novos, mas nenhum atendeu sua prece. A maçaneta girou e em seguida um Sandor vestindo uma camisa de algodão e uma calça de couro com botas adentrara o aposento.²

- Sansa! - Gritou o nome dela ao ver o estado no qual ela se encontrava.

A pressão na cabeça de Sansa aumentara. Sentia vergonha por ser vista daquela forma. Inutilmente colocou um braço na frente dos seios enquanto com o apoiava-se ao chão para ganhar estabilidade.

- Não... me... olhe... - Sussurrou. Sandor não pareceu ouvi-la e se ouviu, não deu bola. De imediato ele a tomou no colo.

- Você está gelada - Disse, quando sua pele encontrou com a dela - E ainda assim queima - Caminhou com ela até a cama e a pôs no meio das cobertas em seguida mediu a temperatura temporal da garota e fez uma expressão alarmante - Não saia daqui - Ordenou antes de sair novamente do quarto.

Assim que foi posta na cama tratou de se cobrir com a manta. Uma onda de frio a assolara da cintura para cima, da cintura para baixo sentia calor. Sua respiração ainda estava descompassada e sentia vontade de vomitar, ainda que não tivesse nada no estômago para ser descartado.

Não tardou muito e Sandor retornara ao dormitório trazendo consigo um balde de água. Sem parar para ver Sansa ele entrou atrás da parede de treliças e quando saiu de lá carregava consigo a jarra e a bacia para higiene pessoal cheia de água e então sentou-se do lado da jovem na cama.

- Menina tola - Blasfemou-a - Por que não disse que estava se sentindo mal!? - Gritou, torcendo a esponja que estava dentro da bacia e então colocando-a sobre a testa de Sansa.

- E-eu não sabia... - Choramingou, encolhendo-se nos acolchoados.

- Como você se sente? - Perguntou com a voz áspera. _Ele está preocupado_. Sansa interpretou.

- Mal... - Respondeu.

- Mal como!? - Rangeu os dentes na obviedade da resposta que ela dera.

- Sinto frio - Confessou.

Ao ouvir a resposta Sandor parou de passar a esponja na testa de Sansa. Se a pessoa vitima da febre sente calor, então é necessário refrescá-la, mas se a pessoa sente frio, então não é uma boa resfriá-la ainda mais.

- Se cubra, Sansa. - Ordenou, puxando as cobertas para mais próximo dela, empanando-a com um mar de lã.

- Eu não quero morrer... - Chorou - ... Eu quero ver a minha família, quero me reunir aos meus irmãos e andar pelas paredes de Winterfell... Por favor, não me deixe morrer! Por favor, por favor, por favor... - Implorou, agarrando a manga de Sandor tamanho o desespero que sentia.

- Você não vai morrer, Sansa Stark - Soltou-se dos dedos de Sansa. Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia à ela dessa forma - Você irá retornar para a sua família e verá seus filhos correndo pelo lugar onde eles nasceram - Ele não podia dizer que era Winterfell. _Winterfell não mais existe, Winterfell foi queimada_. Mas ela não precisava saber isso agora - E todos eles serão belos lordes e ladys - _E nenhum deles serão meus_. Sandor pensou. Tentar confortá-la apenas o feria. Essa capacidade que ele tinha de ferir as pessoas apresentava-se como um karma. Se ele não feria o outro ele acabava se auto-sabotando.

- Você promete? - Perguntou toda inocência.

- Sim, Passarinho, eu prometo.

- Você fica comigo? - Pediu, com medo de ficar sozinha. Ele não era a companhia que ela queria. Talvez Yros a agradasse mais, mas era em Sandor quem ela confiava. Não que ele pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-la, nem mesmo olhar para ele despertava sentimento de _casa_, porém tinha algo ali que ela não entendia e também não estava afim de pensar nisso agora.

Sandor depositou seus olhos nos dela. Ela parecia tão abandonada e pequena ali. _Ela parece um cão sem rumo_. Constatou. Procurou a mão dela e a segurou.

- Sim, Reyla³, eu ficarei com você - Disse em uma voz que não era nem um pouco habitual à Sandor Clegane. Havia melancolia ali, o ar de Ponta Tempestade parecia tê-lo afetado.

- Q-quem é Reyla? - Sansa perguntou. Aquele definitivamente não era o nome dela. Reyla é um nome feminino e na visão da garota, o homem a sua frente não era do tipo que se tornava afetuoso com uma mulher. Um desconforto a atingiu e foi interpretado como curiosidade, embora no fundo não fosse, mas mais uma vez ela não estava afim de pensar nisso agora.

O semblante de Sandor fora alterado mais uma vez e ele voltou ao seu eu habitual e soltou a mão de Sansa, como se ela tivesse tocado em sua ferida.

- Não é da sua conta - Respondeu com rigidez.

- Você a amava? - Não se deu por vencida. De tantas perguntas que poderia ter feito, não compreendeu porque essa foi a primeira. Sandor encarou Sansa por um instante, fitando um olho dela de cada vez. Ele encontrou alguma coisa que lhe interessou, porque ele não voltou a ignorá-la.

- Sim - Respondeu com simplicidade.

- O quanto? - Sansa não desistiu das perguntas sobre o assunto. _Não deveria perguntar sobre isso_. Pensou para consigo, mas havia uma urgência em saber sobre isso - O quanto você a amava? - Perguntou novamente sem dar tempo de Sandor responder.

- Muito - Havia sinceridade nas palavras do homem - Mais do que amei qualquer mulher que conheci. Reyla era o meu chão e o meu céu, a única coisa boa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida.

Sansa engoliu os próprios dizeres. Uma jorrada de perguntas passou por sua cabeça, todavia nenhuma ganhou voz, exceto uma, que saiu em um único sopro que ela julgou inaudível.

- Você ainda a ama?

- Do nascer do sol ao anoitecer - Respondeu com emoção, sem desviar os olhos de Sansa e a garota fez o mesmo. Uma das primeiras vezes que ela por vontade própria fixou os olhos em seu rosto. O silêncio brotou entre os dois e o contato visual foi quebrado. Sansa se colocou em posição fetal voltada para o lado oposto ao qual ele estava e discretamente uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto. Sandor a viu chorar, mas nada disse ou fez, entendia o motivo da lágrima tão bem quanto a dona dela.

- Sinto frio... - Murmurou a queixa.

As suas costas Sansa escutou o barulho de tecido em atrito com a pele e não atribuiu importância, até Sandor se dirigir a ela mais uma vez com suas palavras ásperas e repletas de autoridade:

- Me dê espaço.

- O quê? - Sansa virou para ele. De novo em pouco tempo foi surpreendida. Ele não trajava roupa alguma, exceto por uma bermuda íntima de tecido tão fino, mas tão fino que era possível ver o membro do homem à pouca luz - NÃO! - Gritou e se enfurnou ainda mais na coberta, cobrindo o rosto.

- Deixe de ser ridícula! - Berrou de volta - Vamos, me dê espaço na cama! - Ficou parado aos pés da cama esperando, mas Sansa nem se mexeu - Maldita seja, mulher! - Dito isso, ele deu a volta na cama e subiu nela pelo outro lado, entrando de baixo da coberta.

- NÃO! - Sansa gritou se debatendo, puxando a coberta só para si. A atitude foi em vão, pois Sandor já se apoderara dela.

- Você disse sentir frio! - Ele gritou, tendo certeza que o senhor que os recepcionara podia ouvir essa última parte da conversa.

- Então me de a coberta e saia da cama! - Retrucou, sem sair debaixo das cobertas.

- Maldita... - Murmurou e imitou Sansa, cobrindo até a cabeça com a coberta e se aproximou dela na cama, sem nada para afastá-los ele segurou-lhe o braço.

- Me solta! - Se debateu, buscando liberdade. Sandor subiu em cima dela, com a coberta sobre eles a encarou com severidade, agora tendo os dois braços de Sansa imobilizados por sobre a cabeça da mesma. As bochechas da garota estavam coradas não por causa da febre, era devido a vergonha que sentia. - Por favor... - Suas palavras se tornaram mais delicadas ao dar-se por vencida.

- Eu não vou lhe fazer _mal, _quero apenas que você durma próxima de mim - As palavras de Sandor traiam suas próprias intenções. Não havia mais treliças para separá-lo dos seios se Sansa e podia sentir a textura da pele da jovem em contato com o seu peitoral. Como das últimas vezes, seu pênis não tardou em demonstrar suas verdadeiras intenções. Deu graças aos Sete por ele ser maior do que ela e por ela estar com as pernas dobradas ao lado dele.

- Eu não quero! - Gritou decidida.

- Você precisa!

- Por quê? - Ergueu a cabeça e a abaixou rapidamente em ar de superioridade.

- Só as cobertas não estão te esquentando - Disse com rigidez no que Sansa calou-se e virou a cabeça para outro lado.

- ... Eu não vou _dormir _com você... - Murmurou com significado em suas palavras. Sentia vergonha em dizer a palavra exata para a ação dormir.

Sandor gargalhou, fazendo com que ela se sentisse ofendida.

- Já lhe disse que não vou fazer nenhum mal à você! - Respondeu ainda em meio a risada e deixou-se cair na cama ao lado dela, retirando a cabeça para fora da coberta. _Infelizmente para mim e felizmente para você_. Disse consigo mesmo.

Sansa ao se ver livre o acompanhou, colocando a cabeça para fora da coberta e tampando os seios com a manta.

- Venha - Ele a chamou, afastando o braço direito do meio do caminho. Sansa hesitou. _Ele deve ter feito a mesma coisa com Reyla_... Pensou, e ao fim do pensamento se aproximou dele e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, com os olhos fechados com força.

- Viu? Eu disse que não sou nenhum monstro - Fungou uma risada.

- Eu não quero mais fazer isso! - Tornou a afastar-se dele com o coração na boca e virou-se para o lado oposto ao qual ele estava.

- Ora sua... - Sandor a segurou pelo ombro e então foi ele quem se aproximou dela dessa vez, envolvendo-a em um abraço, onde o peito dele encontrou com as costas frias da moça, que se debateu para ganhar a liberdade sem sucesso.

- Durma, Passarinho - Ordenou - Se ficar se debatendo irá acabar perdendo as suas asas - _E a sua flor,_completou mentalmente.

* * *

**N/A:** ¹- Quem dizia isso era o meu avô, com a seguinte frase: _"Sai da friagem, menina burra!"._ Eu amava o meu avô... [heart]

²- Isso era para ser um ataque de pânico. Funcionou? Não sei. Atingiu o que eu queria? Mais ou menos. Sei fazer melhor? Pode ser. Você sabe fazer melhor? Não ligo. :) [e essa é a resposta que eu dou depois de reescrever essa parte umas 4 vezes, então olhe pelo lado positivo: SanSan team service detected!]

³- Retomando, hein? Reyla é o nome da irmã de Sandor e Gregor Clegane. Ela foi mencionada pela primeira vez no Capítulo 5 - Más Noticias.

Tcharam! Capítulo pronto, no próximo os navios finalmente irão aparecer! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da estória até agora, prometo que haverá mais ações envolvidas com a missão deles daqui para frente! Enfim, comentem, favoritem e/ou sigam O Voo do Passarinho desde que vocês queiram isso! Amo receber incentivo de vocês e amo todas as pessoas que me incentivam! :D


End file.
